Specks of Dust
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Series of Vauseman one-shots from prompt requests.
1. Dominance and Restraints

Hi everyone!

So, since I've been receiving some prompts, I've decided to open this section where I could just post this sort of things.

If you have requests for a one-shot, feel free to send me a PM with your prompt whether it is AU or smut or fluff or whatever, I can't promise that I'll answer each one, but I definitely take in consideration all of your ideas guys :D

For now, I'll leave you to this one. Just a hint of reversed roles in what is my usual take in Vauseman bed-dynamics ;) Nothing particularly explicit though... Just something to tease you a little bit :P

Enjoy

* * *

Alex isn't the pillow queen type of woman in bed.

You have suspected as much even before she could scan you - not so descreetely - up and down, even before you could catch the easy glimpse of mischief that constantly ripples in her vibrant emerald eyes, and even before she could flaunt her irresistible, smooth charm on you and end up in bed together, with her head buried between your legs and your hands gripping the headboard of her bed, with a white-knuckle grip that only kept tightening with each soft lap and expert swirl of an insistent tongue that gave no sign to relent before at least making you trip over a series of wonderful, multiple orgasms that left you boneless and lightheaded.

Expecting her to be still and exclusively on the receiving end of pleasure is the exact opposite of what her predatory, dominant nature demands from her. And you have had the confirmation of that intuition soon enough.

It's clear, from that very first time, that Alex is the kind of woman that takes pleasure just by pleasuring. Just in having her hands and mouth on a female body. She is an enthusiastic, selfless, insanely talented lover, whose stamina knows no limits.

As long as she is the one doing the hard fucking and you are the powerless part that greedily takes everything she has to give you and, when you feel brave, even ask her for more.

It's not like she doesn't like to be touched, because, considering your experience with her, you don't think that there is anything that she loves more than your lips and your tongue and the general slippery warmth of your mouth between her own legs. Just like there is nothing that makes your arousal skyrocket higher than feeling her reach down and card her fingers through your hair, scraping your scalp with her nails and hold you firmly in place as she rides out her orgasm, bucking wildly against your mouth and chin, smearing your face with her release.

Besides all the kinks you have discovered and deeply enjoy putting into practice with her, pleasing Alex - pleasing your Mistress - is the most rewarding and arousing thing ever. And part of it is probably because of the fact that it's hard to keep her on her back for more than two orgasms in a row. Which is both flattering - given that she always has her way with you right after - but also a little bit frustrating, like you have been given a taste but denied the serving of dessert after dinner and left with that lingering crave for a certain sweetness.

So, when one day she wants to reward your extremely obedient behavior and asks you what you would like to do if, hypotetically, you would be the one to set the rules for one night, giving you free reign in everything - except for the use of toys you know she is extremely skilled in using on you, but not so fond at the idea of being the one receiving that kind of stimulation - the thought of having her laying down on the bed, completely at your mercy, is the first image - and honestly only one - that flashes in your mind like a neon sign. Lighting up every molecule of your being with the thrilling sense of anticipation that leaves you buzzing. Not to mention uncomfortably, embarrassingly wet.

Being Alex's obedient pet, embracing that submissive role that you have discovered with her, feels so liberating. And relinquishing all of your control, paradoxically enough, is the most empowering feeling you have ever experienced. Not to mention incredibly rewarding if you play as nicely as you have been trained to.

You know that it's all Alex. That it's the safeness that wraps around you whenever you are with her, whether it is making sweet, gentle love showered with kisses and accompanied by breathed gasps, quiet moans and softly uttered words of affection, or she is roughing you up, harsh and unrestrained, taking you from behind, with enough force for it to sting, so sweetly though, as fingers dip bruisingly onto your hips, or her hand wraps exquisitely around your neck, squeezing just that much that a little more pressure would be enough to slow the flood of blood, cut the supply of air to your lungs, and make you slip into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

But Alex would never let that happen. Because even under that thick, dense, muggy haze of consuming passion, she is always extremely aware, always in control even when lust seems to be burning everything in its wake, leaving nothing behind but the scattered ashes of what you once were.

It's a skill, a quality, a gift that attracts you to Alex just as much as every other single aspect of her does. Yet another shimmering reflection of her unyielding confidence.

You live to experience her like this.

You live for those moments.

For when you can get lost in the harsh snap of her hips against yours when she is fucking you strapped.

For the dizziness brought by heightened senses of when she is lightly choking you.

For the sweet sting of pain and light flush of embarrassment that melts so perfectly with the different kind of pleasure that unfurls deep down in your belly when she takes you in a... less conventional way.

You live to experience Alex in all her purest, most glorious, unrestrained - yet careful and considerate and extremely affectionate - form.

You love her in control. You love drowning - most of the times quite literally - in the crashing waves of pleasure that her expert touches bring to you.

She tests you, sometimes. Making you hold back on the threshold of an orgasm - almost to the point where tears start to pool helplessly in your eyes with frustration - when she demands it, only so she can reach you and tumble over that precipice together, with the only purpose of making the experience infinitely more wonderful and complete.

You love being left powerless while facing all that strength, under which, love and devotion are always the pulsing core that triggers all the rest.

You love obeying to her.

There is absolutely no place in the world that you love more than being under Alex's heel.

But tonight, since she gave you the... _opportunity_... Tonight you want to experience the thrill of having the privilege of doing the same to her for once. To just give. Over and over again. Until either you get a jaw cramp, or she won't be able to take the stimulation anymore.

Straddling her naked hips, you take your sweet time just to admire her, all that perfect alabaster skin displayed on silky red sheets because you have never been able to resist or even to fully understand all of that raw beauty.

She definitely doesn't mind the scrutiny. Doesn't feel invaded by the way your eyes rake across every single inch of her figure at all. And you definitely wouldn't expect her to be self-conscious in the slightest about her nakedness. Because you have never seen her look more confident than when she's wearing nothing but her own skin, and - in this case, just because you asked her to keep them on - her black-rimmed glasses.

The excuse that you give Alex is that you want her to be able to see everything you are about to do to her. She just smirks that beautifully annoying, criminally sensual and knowing smirk of hers that says "Sure, whatever you say kid." And you try not to go up in flames with a flush of mild embarrassment, because she already knows that you "let her" keep the glasses on because... oh, if you love the way she looks with them sitting so elegantly on her nose and the way her eyes sparkle behind those lenses, widening - much to your delight - into a close resemblance to intrigue when she sees you rummage and then reach for the leather handcuffs in your enthusiastically colorful and overfilled toys drawer.

You pull them out and swing them in front of her, grinning, receiving back the much expected, amused, perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Really Pipes?" The smirk widens further, undecided between playful and seductive. "You know, I can be still if that's how you want me to do be."

You can't help but burst out laughing when she deliberately punctuates such blunt lie by doing the exact opposite; running her hands, those wonderful, magnificent, capable hands, up your naked thighs and waist. Teasing fingers that make goosebumps erupt on your skin.

"Yeah, you sure can," You mock, barely managing to suppress the shiver that crawls up your spine at that softly firm touch, batting her hands away before they can reach someplace where you won't be able to stop her. "It's so obvious."

She grins, that beautiful totally unapologetic grin of hers that makes you feel a lot of things and most of them right between your legs, but also, just as intensely, behind your ribcage, where your heart stutters in following the rhythm of the gloriously rich emotion swelling in there.

She still obeys, however, and when she pulls back, offering her hands to you, palms up in surrender, you already miss her touch and the ghosting, tingling, lingering warmth of it on your hips where her hands had just been.

"All right. Go ahead then." She offers, keeping that mischievous gaze locked with yours, daring. You narrow your eyes at her, pursing your lips, fumbling to open the leather straps before looping the chain to the bars of the headboard and secure the cuffs around her slender wrists.

You honestly don't know how to feel when you look down at her again and realize that even in a position that should be perceived as a very submissive one, she still manages to transpire all of her confidence and strength.

You should know better.

Chaining a wild creature doesn't make it look any less powerful.

It doesn't smooth down the edges of that attractive danger that has unconsciously drawn you to her in the first place.

And you are growing so wet in front of the sight of her like this, so eager and physically aching to touch her that you don't even notice that the seal of one of the rings of the handcuffs as you adjust the strap on one of her wrists, is cracked open. A testament of your mutual enthusiasm in using such item, and a detail that goes completely unnoticed at the moment considering the magnificent body resting beneath you.

"Don't even know where to start, uh?" Alex taunts playfully when you just keep eyeing her, undoubtedly being faced with so much to chose from. "Not so easy as you though now being a top, is it kid?"

You tilt your head at her, sit up more straight in her lap, and summon the kind of confidence that is required for the role you have decided to try on for tonight.

"I don't remember saying you could talk, did I?"

Alex doesn't look so surprised, but from the way her eyes lit up and the corner of her mouth curls into a smirk she definitely seems to appreciate the drop of authority in your voice, enough that she even answers by just shaking her head in negative at your question.

It's... oddly satisfying having Alex obey such simple command. And so damn encouraging.

"Good. So now shut up." You order her, and then lean in to kiss her, giving her no choice but to do as told, reveling in the soft groan that rumbles softly in the back of her throat when you attack her lips, hungrily.

Eliciting that sound is already a small victory, and somewhere in the back of your mind, you are already starting to wonder how many orgasms it'll take for you to be finally able to see through that thick layer of brazenness.

Alex is not a quiet creature - although she is much more contained than you are with noises - but she is wild, and fierce, and infinitely passionate, definitely not the kind intended to be still when the flickering flames of lust start to burn more brightly and your touches and kisses trailing down her neck and chest and toned stomach become less teasing and more purposeful.

Even with her laying completely open beneath your hands and mouth, you know better than to tease her... too much. She is more likely going to make you pay for it and honestly, your eagerness and your watering mouth at the sight of the already glistering prize that you see waiting between her legs, gets the better of you anyway.

You can almost taste her in the air. Under the fragrance of scented candles and body lotion.

The perfect balance between salt and sweetness that is way too inviting to wait a second longer.

And you don't have to.

You bury your head between her legs and prepare her for a more purposeful touch by kissing her inner thighs before lapping softly at her outer lips.

She doesn't speak, but just listening to the soft sounds that she makes, from the muted gasps to the increasing deeper growls, to the chain of the cuffs rattling, metal against metal as she writhes and arches is all the encouragement you need, fueling your determination.

When you glance up at her after a while she is all slick, sweaty skin, a composition of soft curves and taut muscles rippling in time with the rhythm of your tongue and lips. Hands balled into fists pulling half-consciously at her restraints, yearning for freedom.

The sound of the metal rings of the handcuffs twisting, creaking further open, and slowly coming loose as Alex tugs and arches is the harsher note, but also one that falls into the background against the delightful symphony of deep moans and muttered grunts and breathed gasps as you bring her closer to the edge, push her right over and guide her through the aftershock before starting all over again, with little pause in between.

You are perfectly aware of the fact that prefers your mouth to your fingers, but still enjoys with enthusiasm the gentle pressure against her front wall when you press two fingers inside of her and seek for that particular spot while sucking softly at her clit in a matching rhythm.

It's not long before hips start rolling forward on their own will, helplessly trying to find friction against the mattress, widening the already large patch of arousal dripping on the sheets.

You could easily reach down with your other hand and push inside yourself, it's incredibly tempting and your inner muscles clench with encouragement at the thought, but you hold back, because the way Alex writhes beneath you is much more inviting and it spurs you to increase your efforts and use that hand to hold her down by pressing firmly on her lower belly.

You keep going until your jaw aches, until the tendons in your wrists and hand protest with exertion.

You keep going until what before had been the occasional rattle of the cuffs against the headboard bars, turns into a creak right before you hear a harsh metallic snap as they shatter.

In the instant that follows, the stretched heartbeat before the impending fall, your main concern under the surprise of what just happened, is that you already expect her to flip you over, sit on your face and ride out her orgasm from on top of you.

But much to your surprise, she doesn't.

One of her hands, now free from any restraint, shoots down however while the other remains wrapped tightly around the metal bar of the headboard. And you revel in knowing that she is so far gone that even her dominant instinct has been dulled by the much more crashing wave of pleasure that assaults her a split second later.

She comes against your mouth, with a gorgeous strangled groan that breaks in between a gasp as her entire body goes rigid before quivering violently all over. All twitching muscles and harsh breathing and trembling thighs. Head tilted back, exposing the exquisite column of her throat where a vein bulges out in the most inviting way.

You keep lapping devotedly at her folds, now a flushed pink for all the attention you have paid to her, and while she doesn't exactly tell you explicitly to stop, the weak shove on your shoulder and the way she groans softly in protest a few moments later, shifting away from your mouth in overstimulation, are more than enough for you to pull back.

Even the hand that has instinctively found its way in your hair loses its grip, sliding down to rest gently on the back of your head.

Licking your lips to and with a final kiss on her creamy inner thigh, you pull back with a grin, because for the first time ever, you managed to exhaust her.

It's ridiculous really, the amount of pride that swells in your chest as soon as you realize that.

And the price to achieve such feat? A sore wrist, two pruney fingers, an aching jaw, swollen lips, and a massive puddle of arousal leaking between your own legs and soaking the sheets beneath.

If you have to be completely honest, now that you can think more clearly without the intoxicating taste of her on your tongue, you are not even that surprised that the cuffs haven't made it through this encounter.

Because Alex is this marvelous force of nature, this predatory creature, whose fierce affection burns just as intensely and so unyielding as her physical strength is, and the handcuffs are, after all, just an inanimate piece of metal and leather.

You make your way back up to her in between lingering kisses, taking in the extremely gratifying sight of her looking so exquisitely sated.

"Whoops." Is the first thing that she mumbles when she starts to recover, chest still heaving with deep breaths, heart beating frantically, clearly visible, against her fluttering ribcage, but she's grinning, not even making the slightest effort to pretend to look sorry about the shattered cuffs when she lifts one hand, running it through her dark, damp mane.

You shake your head, gaze somehow mournful when it lands once again on the broken handcuffs.

"Those were my favorite." You tell her, pouting, reaching out to take them off, massage her wrists, kiss the redness away from where the leather has rubbed a bit harder against her creamy, pale skin, lacing your fingers with hers and allowing her to pull you into her arms.

"What can I say..." Alex shrugs trying nonchalant but breaking into a contagious grin. "You were just _that_ _good_ , kid."

Another rush of pride courses through your system in hearing that. "Yeah, I got that part."

She laughs. "Such modesty. Careful, or your swelling ego will force us out of the window."

You have the decency to blush a little, making no objection however when she cups the back of your neck, pulling you closer and into a slow kiss that lasts for a few, wonderful, lazy minutes. Just enough time to allow her to descend for the rest of the way.

"Enjoyed yourself, Pipes?" It's what she asks then, smiling softly, knowingly, when you - very reluctantly - part.

You hum, because even if there is still that need pulsing between your legs, you are basking in a different kind of satisfaction about having had the chance to finally subdue that craving that you've had for a very long time.

"Now I understand why you love so much being on top, _all the time."_

She laughs again, deep and husky, a sound that carries the tendrils of six glorious orgasms behind.

"It's not about being on top, Pipes." She argues softly before deliberately lowering her tone into a very familiar one. "Because I can fucking top you even from staying under you."

Hearing those words is like a stab of arousal that hits you square in your lower regions, reminding you exactly how achingly wet you still are.

"Oh yeah?" You ask her, daring, but most of all hopeful as that dull throb that has been between your legs makes itself known with so much persistence that has you squirm on the spot.

A smirk tugs at Alex's lips right before she stretches and reaches for the toys drawer on the bedside table, picking up your favorite strap-on and black harness from its usual spot.

"How about I give you a demonstration?" She asks and you are already eyes fixed on the thick hard shaft of the toy, biting your bottom lip to prevent letting out a pitiful whimper when you inner muscles clench and quiver with another painful stab of need and anticipation. Hips rolling forward, right against Alex's thigh, stopping only because of the firm hand gripping your waist, holding you still.

"Please..." You beg, almost sobbing when you realize that Alex hasn't moved yet because waiting patiently for an answer, and that softly whispered plea seems to be more than enough for her.

"All right then. So this is how we are going to play this..." She starts and distantly, so distantly that it's only a barely audible murmur with your own voice in the back of your mind as you wonder how can she be recovering so soon to consider not only another round but that she has enough energy left to dominate you.

You aren't so naive. You know that there is no way you could ever tame Alex, let alone in the spare of a couple of hours. You were just wrong thinking that half-dozen of orgasm would have been enough to wear her out into utter exhaustion.

But considering your conditions you are not even one bit disappointed that she isn't.

"...You are going to straddle me and ride me, slowly, and you are going to come only when I give you permission to. Is that clear?"

"Yes..." You breathe, shuddering with impatience as she takes her sweet time to get settled, starting to unbuckle the straps of the harness with all the calm in the world, the tease.

"Yes... what?" She asks arching an expectant eyebrow.

You pause, lick your lips and swallow in a failed attempt to bring some moisture to your suddenly very dry throat, but the answer is only one, and always there on the tip of your tongue.

"Yes, Mistress."

Alex grins. Lips curled up with that pleased tilt, but with the unmistakable glint of softness and affection and raw desire shimmering in the depth of her emerald eyes that makes you feel just all the more wanted and adored under the note of authority that she holds in her tone and that makes you all the more ready.

"Good girl."


	2. Inebriation

Hey there!

You guys, I'm stunned by the response that the first story of this one-shots series has received. Thank you so much for being so kind! I'm so glad you have enjoyed it, and thank you also for sending me your prompts with all your lovely comments :D I have read some very interesting ideas, keep sending them, and I want to say, that if you are feeling a bit shy about leaving your request, you can always send me a PM :) As long as all the participants in the prompt are consenting adults, and the BDSM stuff isn't excessively intense (mostly because of level of expertise and knowledge on my part than anything else) there is no judgment and definitely no need to be shy ;)

Anyway, about this new one-shot...

 _Guest(s) requested: Piper gets drunk and wants to have sex but Alex won't because she doesn't want to take advantage._

This is something that meets my own headcanon about Alex, but I took a little liberty with this prompt, revolving around Alex's motivations of why, specifically, she doesn't want to, and I hope that's okay :)

Enjoy

* * *

Alex is, as anyone can only expect her to be, and anyone really would be by this whole situation, endlessly amused.

It's an easily recognizable look on her. Even in its subtlety. And you are blurrily aware that the soft humor that you see etched on her features, particularly accentuated by the way her lips quirk into that hinted smirk that she tries to mask by ducking her head and fiddling with her glasses, is at your expenses.

You can't even be mad at her, really. At this point, with the alcohol flowing in your bloodstream, you can't even _pretend_ \- like you would probably do if you were slightly less intoxicated - to glare at her for being entertained.

Because being the target of your girlfriend's tipsy and handsy flirting - not to mention getting recently serenaded to, on the notes of a jukebox song by said very breezy girlfriend - calls for very few other reactions.

You can't help it.

You are just so madly in love with her. And she is so sinfully stunning.

"Good genes, I guess. But thanks, and you are not so bad yourself, Pipes."

Divinely beautiful, exceptionally smart, and she can even read thoughts.

"It's hardly telepathy when you are speaking out loud, kid." Alex chuckles, tightening her grip around your waist to keep you upright as she helps you up the stairs of her apartment.

You frown deeply at her. Are you? No way. You would know... _Right?_

Another deep, chesty laugh is your answer. "Yes, you are, you drunken dork."

You gasp, almost stumbling in your assisted walk to the bedroom, mouth hanging open and eyes just as wide, as if she had just slapped you with the worst insult ever.

"I'm not drunk!" This time you almost shout in order to defend yourself from that accusation, sputtering and gaping and failing miserably to prove your point in the moment you sway, stumbling on your heels and almost succeeding in falling face first into the last stair-step if it wasn't for Alex's quick reflexes.

"Whoa! Steady there."

The movement feels light-speed fast in your state, leaving you sickeningly dizzy, making you groan and forcing you to close your eyes to stop the room from spinning.

The tiny part of your brain that hasn't bailed yet and gone fishing for poor alcohol-drowned neurons, leaving completely on your own, wants to protest again, insist that you are just a bit tipsy. But for how bitter it is, it's better to swallow down your wounded pride than pick it up from the floor along with what would most definitely be a couple of broken teeth if you insist on walking on your own.

So you just keep your eyes closed and declare defeat by leaning with a sigh against Alex's side, letting her carry you for the rest of the way to the bed.

"I hope those margaritas were worth it," Alex mumbles under her breath. "How many did you have again exactly?"

"Hey now," You defend with a sudden spike of seriousness that almost makes you sound sober for half a second, because, after all, "It's not like you _didn't_ drink." You point out - extremely annoyed that you seem to be the only one suffering from the fumes of alcohol - and even if you manage to walk a bit straighter, the words come out still a bit slurred but... whatever. It's becoming increasing clear at this point that you can either walk, or talk, or keep your thoughts for yourself, or flirt with Alex and tell her things like, how amazing she smells, which is... kind of creepy, you recognize, but when, after your argument, you let your head drop back on that sweet spot, where her shoulder and neck meet and catch another stronger whiff of her scent... suddenly, how incredibly good she smells it's all you can think about. It fills your lungs and travels even lower...

"You okay, kid?"

She must have noticed the shiver that has crawled up your spine, and hearing that exquisitely deep voice so close to your ear only adds sparks to that tingling sensation making its way down your belly.

You half-nod half-hum, burrowing your head deeper against that sweet, sweet spot where the smell of her is so irresistible, just like the warmth of her proximity and the tender skin of her neck that you nuzzle with your nose.

"You smell wonderful, Al."

She chuckles, saying something about smelling of bar fries and beer, the classic pub smells, but you disagree.

Because not only she smells amazing, but that equally citrus-like fragrance, both sweet and tart, is starting to stir something awake, deep down in your belly. And it's right then that you become extremely aware of that other infamous, treacherous secondary effect that an extra drink of tequila tends to have on you.

It starts with an unmistakable pulse. Right between your legs.

And it's persistent enough that it has you take advantage of the momentary stillness before Alex reaches for the buttons of your blouse and helps you out of it when you come to a halt in front of the bed, to lean in further and press your lips against her pulse point. A kiss that would be innocent enough, if it wasn't for the way your tongue peaks out, just a tiny bit, to taste her.

Alex shudders ever so slightly, and an indistinct sound rumbles in her throat as her hands stutter briefly in their task of unbuttoning your shirt. "What you doing there?"

You can hear the smile in that question, in the soft tilt of the inflection, in the suppressed chuckle that dies in her chest, making her shoulder bounce just once, but humor is not the reaction you were hoping to elicit in her, so you do it again, a bit slower, as if to prove a point, to tell her without speaking, but using your lips and a little bit of your teeth too, to deliver that message, and the soft groan that you receive back at the more... explicit gesture, it's so very encouraging. It spurs you on, like that feeling that has been lazily stirring awake, making itself known with more persistence, enough to be fully recognized and acknowledged as that same old stubborn need.

Adrenaline spikes up as blood rushes to your lower regions, leaving you with a dizziness that has nothing to do with the one induced by the alcohol, or maybe it just heightens it further. You really are having a hard time trying to focus on anything else that isn't Alex and her skin beneath your mouth and hands as they make their own way up to her waist, fingertips teasing beneath her shirt, and lips starting to press open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat.

"Piper-" Whatever she was going to say, gets cut off by a sharp intake of air when your teeth dig and tug softly at what you know is a particularly sensitive spot for her.

"Please Alex..." You whine, pressing harder against the length of her body, one hand stroking the taut surface of her stomach, while the other comes up to rest on the side of her neck. "I want you so much."

The groan that you receive back when you dig your nails into her abs, feeling them flex in response, is encouragement enough for you to cup the side of her neck and let your lips follow the familiar path from her ear, along her jaw and chin and ultimately brush against her own mouth and the impossible softness of her rosy lips.

You capture them into a kiss that is messy and wet and deep right away.

Your knees become suddenly even weaker because Alex tastes of the lingering, smooth, smoky aftertaste left by the couple of Talisker she had, mingled with that undertone of sweetness that is purely hers.

Somewhere, distantly, there is a part in the fogged back of your mind that feels like there is something amiss, like the pieces you have put together so far to create this moment, don't fit really well, but the desire throbbing between your legs, leaking onto your panties and making your inner muscles quiver with the desperate need to feel her stretching you, filling you, and soothe that ache swelling deep inside you, is so much stronger.

You want her s _o_ badly it physically hurts.

You sigh into her mouth when she responds back and returns the kiss, but it lasts only for a couple of seconds and then, you are filled with the emptiness of disappointment and increasing need when she suddenly pulls back.

"Piper... wait-" It doesn't exactly sound like a protest, not even like a warning. At least not to your ears at the moment. Her tone masks the gentle rejection hidden behind it with too much softness for you to catch it.

With fewer margaritas in you, you would have been able to recognize it as such even if you never heard it before, because Alex has never asked you _to wait_ , but at the moment all you hear is your name in that sensual, deep, slightly husky voice that does _things_ to you.

"What?" You ask innocently, even though you are planting kisses along her throat and deliberately rolling your hips against her, trying to gain some friction, leaning in further, bracing yourself on her broad shoulders to keep steady on your wobbly legs as you whisper hotly in her ear. "I'm so wet, Al. You could just... _slip_ right inside of me."

Even just saying that out loud has your inner muscles clench with impatience.

"Jesus Christ Piper..."

You interpret that groan the wrong way apparently, and it is only when, in the moment your hands move down to her pants and start fumbling with the buttons and zip and leather belt there and she reaches down to hold you still, with a grip firmer than necessary, that you look up at her, only to be met with a seriousness that you weren't expecting to find.

You barely register it as something unusual for half a second however, before the annoyance of having been stopped surfaces. "What?"

Seeing Alex take a step back to put distance between you two is not even the thing that surprises you the most when a moment later she says, "Let's just... get you to sleep, okay?"

At first, you think she is joking. She must be, right? Because when has Alex ever _turned down_ sex? You have no memory of it and the only thought, to be honest, is pretty laughable.

So you just ignore her, smirking and thinking that she is playing hard-to-get, but the grip on your hands at the front of her pants doesn't relent one bit.

"I said stop it, Piper."

There is no harshness in her tone, nor in her look when your head snaps up at those words that feel like an ice bucket, but the amount of seriousness that you still see there confuses you immensely. Enough to make you obey, but you still look at her kind of baffled.

"Seriously?"

She doesn't answer, which, actually, is an answer on its own about how _very_ serious she is.

"What?" You scoff-slur, disbelieving, but starting to suspect what this could be about. "Are you worried about consent or something because I'm a little drunk? Or you just don't _want_ me?"

You don't mean to practically laugh that question in her face - just like you don't mean to hiccup in between sentences or slur in your speech - but you do.

And it's the way Alex flinches - as if she has just been slapped by that last question that you have thrown so carelessly at her - what erases anything you have apparently found so humorous about all this.

Something that even in your inebriated state you recognize as an emotion awfully close to hurt crosses her features, and the sight is so foreign that the teasing smile falls instantly from your face just as your hands fall from her belt buckle as if been burned. It's so sudden and unexpected that it cools down the gnawing need in your lower belly and sobers you up enough to realize how dizzy you feel, and how the ground beneath your feet feels so wobbly all of a sudden.

You are not even sure if it's all because of the alcohol, but you stagger.

Luckily, Alex is there to catch you once more.

"Easy there. Okay. It's okay, I got you."

Her voice is soft, her tone soothing with no trace of anger or sternness, but you know that she must be at least a bit upset for... whatever just happened or not happened between you two right now. You are still kind of confused, and the treacherous punch of dizziness doesn't help one bit.

All you know is that there is an apology ready on your lips, but you decide to stay silent instead, letting Alex help you out of your clothes before pulling back the covers from your side of the bed and laying you down.

Your eyelids grow heavy in the instant your head settles on the pillow but you refuse to close them already, reaching out to Alex, weakly grabbing a fistful of her shirt when you see her stand.

"I'll be right back, kid." She says and the promise laced with the use of that term of endearment eases some of the tightness you don't know why you feel swelling in your throat.

She returns probably a couple of minutes later, although for you it's hard keeping track of time in this state, crunching beside you, changed in more comfortable clothes - bed clothes - holding one of the baggy t-shirts that you use for sleeping in one hand, and a tall glass of water in the other.

She helps you wear the shirt and makes you drink some of the water and then you curl up on your side, ducking your head and biting your lip as you reach down to slip a hand between your own legs, just cupping your center through your damp panties, trying to apply some pressure there, because it always hurts when you can't do anything to subdue that need, to get release. And this time it only helps probably because you are actually more exhausted than you were horny.

You are already drifting off to sleep, and even if you are only half aware of the warm solid body that presses gently against your back sometime later, you still snuggle instinctively into the embrace when an arm wraps loosely around your middle to pull you closer.

 **. . .**

The sense of hollowness that you feel the next morning when you wake up is what bothers you the most, especially since - strangely enough - you are not as hangover as you thought you would be. Or maybe the shame that you feel when you remember just enough of what happened last night is what burns the tendrils of it away.

But that deep, gnawing embarrassment that is leaving you a bit raw from the inside, isn't enough to pretend that nothing happened or that it wasn't something of a certain importance.

"I'm so sorry, Al." It's the first thing that you say to her when you gather enough courage to go find her downstairs where she is sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter in front of her laptop and a steaming cup of coffee.

The apology is as sincere as the one that was about to fall from your lips last night, but being sober makes it all the more meaningful even if part of you doesn't think of it as enough.

For Alex however, it _is_ enough, and maybe that's all that matters.

"I know," She even smiles, soft and sincere. "It's okay, Pipes."

It's not. But you still lean into her when she gestures you closer, letting her hands stroke your hair and your back, taking a comfort you don't think you deserve, and that's probably what makes you pull back a few moments later, self consciously, continuing to ruminate a question you are afraid to ask, but you are actually grateful when it just... slips out of your mouth.

Apparently, the need to know is so much stronger than the fear of receiving a positive answer.

Because that "stop it" is still echoing in your ears, with no bite or hash insistence, but it doesn't matter, because you never had to say that. Ever. Never even should. And the fact that Alex had to, is kind of unsettling.

"Did it... Did _I_ make you feel a lot uncomfortable?"

Alex's lips curl briefly into a small smirk and the chuckle that slip past an instant later is like a breeze that brings a refreshing wave of lightness you didn't know you needed so much until you hear that slightly husky sound. "Honestly? I don't think you ever could, not in that way at least."

You sigh inwardly in relief and nod, biting your bottom lip as you consider what to tell her to clear this whole thing up in every aspect, deciding to also reassure her with one very important thing that you believe has always been clear between you two, even if unspoken.

"Alex... you know that you always have my consent, right? Whether I'm grinding obscenely against you sober _or_ drunk..."

Her expressions split between another twitch of amusement for a second, before growing more distant and brooding.

"Yeah, I know. But... This is not as much about consent as it is more about..."

When she pauses, you just wait and give her an encouraging but patient look.

She sighs, shuts down her laptop and runs a hand through her hair, like she always does out of habit when you know she is about to say something serious that hits feelings she does not always like to voice out loud, even though she wears her heart on her sleeve. Or maybe you have just grown particularly good in reading her.

"I've had drunk sex before," She says then and... it's really nothing you are surprised to hear, but there is still this unpleasant feeling scratching behind your ribcage when you think about some other woman touching Alex, kissing her, making her come.

"...Mostly one night stands with some random girls whose names I never even cared to remember the day after," She admits, "let alone remember if we had fun or if was all just some awkward, drunk fumbling. But you..."

If it wasn't already obvious by her words, the way she looks at you when her voices trails off, the way her eyes grow soft with affection and tenderness spiced up by the ever-present mischief that shines through whenever even just a thought of you two revolving around sex-related things flashes through her brilliant mind - that look makes everything slide into place, and you feel like such an _idiot_ for not having realized such thing last night, even in your inebriated state, because you weren't _so_ drunk after all.

"I don't want to have drunk sex with you, Piper."

There.

She doesn't need to add anything else.

Hearing that ultimate explaination, having that realization, catching the obvious _"it would feel like diminishing - if not even degrading - what we have"_ in between the lines... If the embarrassment that you felt when you first woke up and remembered the previous night was bad and tight and uncomfortable, it's nothing compared to the shame that you feel when realization and her words punch you right in the solar plexus, leaving you with that sickening ache that starts in your stomach and spreads further up in your chest.

It wasn't about consent at all. But it feels like some kind of invasion nonetheless. An emotional one that hurts so much more than being turned down.

You duck your head, still shameful, but not enough to not express your gratefulness to her for not having allowed to let things escalate.

You are glad that she stopped you, because the last thing that you want is to associate one of the best, most enjoyable moments of intimacy that you share with Alex, with one of the meaningless, drunken sex experiences you had in college. And you wouldn't want any of those memories to be tainted, blurred, distorted, and worst of all dulled - like her touch would have been - by the haze of tequila.

You cherish every single moment you share together in your intimacy. You relieve and fantasize about the way Alex touches you, kisses you, about the way your bodies fit together and move against each other to seek and bring release.

You keep a folder in your mind of every time you collide in that way, of every time you get consumed by passion, intoxicated by that feeling alone, sparkled to life by your infinite affection. And you know that Alex cherishes those moments and the memories of them, too.

"I'm... glad that you didn't allow me to continue." You admit in earnest. "I can't say I remember much about starting... things anyway." Her own words "drunk fumbling" is the only accurate description you can think of actually.

She appreciates your honesty, and that same twitch of humor returns on her gorgeous face once more when you shift awkwardly on the spot, suddenly very aware of how open this conversation has left you.

"So are you saying that you don't remember anything else about last night?" She asks curiously, and when you see the beginning of a smirk starting to tug at the corner of her mouth and you know that there must be... something else.

"Ugh." You groan, eyes closing in anticipation, preparing for whatever embarrassing thing you must have done that she is about to remind you. "Why? What else did I do?"

She hums pensively. "Nothing much really, except flirting with me."

Your eyes flutter open and you merely arch a _"that's it?"_ eyebrow at her.

"I do that when I'm sober, too." And you do a _spectacular_ job in amusing her even just like that.

"Yeah, but..." Her eyes return to you after roaming briefly around the living room, and you already know, from the glint of mischief that you see sparkle in there that she has been holding back something big. "Usually you don't also serenade me in a bar full of people."

With your brain working a bit slower than usual thanks to your lingering hangover, it takes you a couple of extra seconds to register those words. And a few more others to put together the concept, but when you do... No. _No way._

"I most definitely _didn't_ do such thing." You tell her confidently, because you would probably remember something of that caliber, right? Right.

"You're shitting me." You accuse her, straightening your posture and leaning against the counter with your arms crossed while trying to ignore the echo of a country song that starts playing somewhere in the back of your mind, not clearly enough that you can recognize the melody, but with the familiar tug of a fogged memory.

She makes a noncommittal sound and then shrugs, reaching her abandoned cup of coffee and taking one last sip, green eyes smiling over the rim at your slowly shock-shaping features.

"You have a nice singing voice, Piper." It's what she says when she sets the cup back on the counter. "Can carry a tune, and hold a note, too. Even with three margaritas challenging your balance." She comments, looking genuinely impressed.

With that, and her trademark smirk, she stands, puts the mug in the sink, mentioning something about going to take a shower and that you are welcomed to join if you want. But you are left there, blinking and gaping for a few seconds after her retreating figure, trying to catch up to what she has just said to you until you snap back into yourself and into motion, bounding after her up the stairs.

"Wait, Alex! What was it?" You ask, almost tripping over yourself in your haste to catch up with her. "Goddamit, which song was it?!"

If that turns out to be true and Alex isn't just playing exceptionally well in pretending and trying to fluster you, there is no way you are _ever_ going to hear the end of her teasing you about it.

Just another reason to never, ever get drunk again in her presence.

* * *

 **A younger Piper, drunkely serenading Alex, in pubblic... Couldn't resist teasing that scenario :D**


	3. Bad Girl

Hi there!

I had this chapter ready for a couple of days but the site was having some problems so I had to delay this update, but now here I am :D Thank you for the patience and also for all the kind words you sent about the previous one-shot, I'm glad you have enjoyed it, and I also read the other prompts you sent, although, as a guest kindly pointed out, a few of those requests are about things I have already inserted in some of my other Vauseman stories.

For example, many have asked for some squirting and... well, Piper reaches her peak that way almost every single time in my smut stories, lol. It's my headcanon about her, because that whole "it only happened once" conversation she had that time with Nicky never really convinced me, she looked way too flustered :P Also, if Alex has been able to make her release that way once, she most definitely managed to do it again, and again ;) Alex Vause is skilled and persistent that way.

Anyway, some edging and light spanking, as well as anal play and some role-play, for those who didn't know and asked about it, I wanted to say that I have already written a couple of those as well, specifically a boss-secretary role play (which includes some spanking if anyone is interested), and a spy-captor one, but if you have something more specific (like the requested doctor-patient) please let me know, preferably with a PM.

Now, about this one-shot, a Guest (seriously guys? Leave some names or at least some initials so I can thank you properly for the ideas!) requested: _Piper talking to her mother on the phone while being with Alex on Bali or somewhere, and Alex starting to undress her while she is still talking._

This is such a great idea! I can totally imagine Alex doing something like this even just to be her usual teasing self and get Piper aroused in the process. So thank you, Guest, for the awesome prompt :D I might have decided to play a little with the original idea about undressing, but I kept the suggestion for Bali, and... to be more specific, a private beach :)

Enjoy

* * *

It is your firmest conviction that, if for some kind of a cosmic joke Alex had been born male, she - he, whatever - would be walking around with a constant hard-on lifting a tent in her pants.

You don't think you have ever seen her look more disgusted than when you tell her that.

Honestly, it's so damn amusing seeing that look on her face, so oddly satisfying, even though you kinda feel a bit guilty for putting it there, for making her sneer in that way at the mental picture you just painted for her, but damn it if she isn't _exactly_ proving your point, now more than ever.

However, despite the way you just hissed the words to her, the comment is actually the opposite of a complaint. Because you both benefit, deeply, and so wonderfully, so enthusiastically, and in many, colorful, experimental ways, from her insatiable libido and her seemingly limitless stamina.

 _"Piper? Darling, are you still there?"_

Now however it's really _not_ the time for her to be pressing kisses along your back and for those hands to wander up the inside of your thighs, tracing every part that your bikini leaves exposed to be bathed by the sun and also by Alex's... attentions.

"Sorry mom, what was that? There is some... uhm-" You press the phone harder to your ear and turn around, scooting away from Alex as if the change of position and the extra three inches of distance would discourage her from reaching out again. Riiight.

"-interference. Reception is really spotty here."

Alex stifles a chuckle behind you and you shoot her a glare over your shoulder.

 _"What was that?"_

"Nothing! Just, uhm, people, passersby." You wince. There is literally no one around, just you Alex and the ocean spreading endlessly before you - private beach benefits and all that - but it's the weight of that lie, the way it presses down on your chest that makes you grimace inwardly, even though you kind of know that for Alex, _her_ being your little secret, is kind of a turn on, and that's probably what doesn't discourage her from reaching out again, this time promptly holding you in place by wrapping an arm around your waist while her other hand, and those wickedly soft lips, resume where she left off, planting kisses that become much more heated and moist, and fingertips that tease their way much further up your inner thigh.

You can't help it. Your eyes flutter shut and your legs (tracherous body that always seems to fall into a spell under Alex's magical touch - much to her immense satisfaction) part a bit more, spreading open over the beach towel.

 _Fuck._

You really need a distraction...

"So... uhm, how... how's Cal doing?"

There. You are good at pretending, and maybe asking about your hippie brother will be enough to take your mind away from wandering, extremely skilled hands, and sinfully soft lips brushing kisses on your shoulder blade.

How unbelievably naive of you.

Because Alex's warm breath tickles so pleasantly against that skin, and her fingers are tracing hypnotic patterns on your hips and sides, and it's so damn distracting that your mom's disapproving voice as she talks about your brother's latest shenanigans turns into a low, indistinct, distant, buzzing-like noise in your ear. You can just hum every now and then, giving the illusion of having a two way conversation, tilting your head to the side in automatic when Alex brushes your long hair aside over your shoulder and starts laying kisses along your neck, slowly, following the line up to your jaw, breath tickling over every inch of skin she comes across until she reaches your ear, and you are utterly powerless from keeping her to suck and chew softly on your earlobe in that way that slowly but surely drives you crazy, especially when she flicks her tongue like she often does on your...

"Oh god..."

Your core clenches on itself at the images flashing behind your closed eyes, and for a split second, you forget about the voice in your other ear and you _groan._

 _"Are you all right, darling?"_

And of course, your mother hears it.

You startle, flushing bright red till the tip of your ears.

"Y-yeah, of course... uhm, it's just-" You pause, trying to dislodge yourself from Alex's grasp without success, wondering how many bad-phone-reception excuses you can use before your mother will get suspicious. "I've just... tripped into something." You lie lamely at last, blushing an even more incandescent crimson when Alex stifles a husky laugh behind you at that awfully poor excuse.

You swat her hands away, turning to shoot her another stern(-ish) look over your shoulder, not even surprised when you are met with the most innocent look ever. Which is just... _wrong._ That look on Alex's face. _An innocent-looking Alex?_ You glance up at the Indonesian perfect blue sky and frown deeply when it doesn't appear to give signs to be falling down at all.

You would elbow her in the stomach, not hard, but just enough to make her back off, but she is holding you too close and her grip is that tiny bit too tight to allow full movement, and honestly, it's not like you _want_ her to stop, despite the embarrassment flaring on your cheeks, something that, for how contrasting, might have started an even brighter fire below your navel; slowly licking at your insides to further coax desire from where it's nestled deep within you.

Really though, you should not be growing so aroused when you are also supposed to be speaking to your mom, but dammit, Alex knows you too well and knows exactly how to get your body to respond in certain ways.

Because not only she takes immeasurable pleasure in teasing you, but sometimes she deliberately chooses the worst possible moments ever to do the most wonderful things on you. But that's not Alex. You can't really blame her. Not completely at least. She is only taking advantage of that part of you that gets this... secret thrill of excitement every time the possibility of getting discovered presents itself.

For how lame, your excuse appears to be enough to reassure your mother who keeps talking about... stuff, while Alex, certainly has not been left discouraged by your little hiccup, and has resumed with her combination of lingering touches and teasing nibbles on every patch of skin her mouth can reach from this position.

Despite the efforts that you put in containing any reaction, it is not easy to ignore the way Alex's fingers leave goosebumps in their wake, or the way her teeth dig delicately on the tendon of your neck when your head tilts back to rest against her shoulder, giving her more access.

It has never felt so wonderful. And even if you manage to swallow down a gasp or two, when she soothes the sting with her tongue, and, at the same time, her hand slides lower between your legs to cup your center through the bikini...

No amount of lip biting can prevent a whimpered moan from escaping.

And you know it wasn't a quiet one either when your mother's voice trails off before she speaks again with an unmistakable tilt of confusion.

 _"Are you sure you are all right, darling?"_ She seems actually genuinely concerned instead of suspicious, but that's not comforting at all, or even helping with the blush that returns to scald your cheeks with a vengeance. _"You sound a bit flustered."_

 _That,_ you think feeling like your body is going up in flames with desire fueled by that deadly drop of embarrassment, _is the hugest fucking understatement ever._

"Yes, yes I'm good, don't worry mom, just..." You take in a shaky breath when Alex starts drawing slow circles over your bikini, moving her whole hand so not to put pressure on that very specific spot where you are truly starting to need her. "-just a bit dizzy, t-that's all! Hot day, too much sun I guess, too little..." You swallow in an attempt to bring some moisture in your suddenly parched throat, but all the fluids in your body seem to have changed the direction of the flow and going south. Like a mountain torrent. "...water."

Your legs twitch and your clit throbs against Alex's teasing palm.

You know she felt that as much as you can feel the infuriating, overly satisfied smile that is curling her lips against your neck.

 _"Well you need to stay hydrated Piper, but wherever you go, do not drink tap water."_ In your desperate attempt to focus on _anything_ that isn't Alex's touch, you catch up on the sudden increase in background noises over the line, hearing other muffled voices, and then, as if keeping a resemblance of normalcy in this conversation wasn't already getting incredibly challenging for you, your mother says something that proves you it's going to get worse. _"Honey, your father just arrived and he would like to say hello."_

Anxiety rises tenfolds and for a moment, against every spellbound cell of your body, you really consider shoving Alex away. All you can do however is squirm, halfheartedly (unwilling to get away from her touch despite the circumstances) and practically shout a useless protest to your mother over the phone.

"No, no, mom! No need to pass the phone to- _Heeeey Daddy!"_

It comes out embarrassingly high pitched and awkward. Which is actually perfectly normal and fitting for your current situation.

Behind you, Alex is doing an exceptional job in trying not to lose it at this point. Either that, or she is way too much engrossed with your breast and the nipples that she has just decided to play with, peaking from under your bikinis, to pay any more attention to whatever conversation you are having with your whole family over the phone. Although you know that she is listening. A confirmation that you have when you peek again over your shoulder and she is positively grinning. The teasing, horny, little shit that is your criminal, gorgeous, insatiable girlfriend. Not that you expected to find anything else on that face, really.

"Yeah, I'm good," You struggle to keep up with what your father is saying and with answering his questions. But it's not like you can do _better_. Especially not with Alex pinching and squeezing your nipple like she is doing. And definitely not with her other hand sneaking under your bikini bottom and... Oh god. "I'm... very good dad."

 _Jesus..._

You are most definitely going to hell.

But damn it if Alex isn't going to make the ride there memorable and totally worth it.

Luckily, your father doesn't seem to be in a chatty mood like your mom, he just makes sure you are okay, asks if there is anything that you need, and after you assure him that everything is just wonderful, he says his final goodbyes and fatherly _"please, be careful, honey"._

"Yes, okay, absolutely, I will, love you too daddy, bye!"

With a mix of relief and adrenaline and arousal winding together and coursing through your veins like a drug that has your hands shaky, you aren't even sure if you press the end-call button. You just... throw your phone ten yards in the direction of the house, not even looking if it lands on the sand or ends in the pool as you just twist around, so fast that it makes your head spin. So fast that, to your immense delight, Alex is taken completely off guard, almost startled when you immediately, passionately, hungrily attack her lips with your own, launching yourself at her with so much force to knock her onto her back on her beach towel, but the groan that rumbles in her throat after a brief huffed chuckle, and the way her arms wrap around your waist as you straddle her hips, sounds like anything but a complaint.

Your position of advantage, however, doesn't last for long, because as soon as the surprise element is gone, Alex doesn't waste time in flipping you over, and you are perfectly fine with that. She has teased you long enough. Your legs wrap instinctively around her waist, hands finding their way on her back, nails digging on the rippling muscles of her back as she settles more comfortably on top of you and starts tugging at your bikini bottoms.

You have never been more glad for deciding to wear a bikini where Alex can just undo the strings laced at your hips without having to pull entirely away to take it off. For how fast the procedure is under her extremely deft fingers, it still takes a second longer than you like, but when, finally, she unties the last knot, stripping your body of that thin piece of clothing, her hand returns between your legs, fingers slipping between your folds, already slippery and warm with your thick arousal.

That first, exploratory touch forces you to break the kiss, gasping for a sip of air, moaning Alex's name like a plea when she traps your pulsing, swollen clit between two of her fingers, giving it a gentle squeeze as she leans in closer.

"Is it lying to your parents about where and with whom you are that got you so horny, or what?"

You blush bright red at the accusation, and can only whimper and cling harder to her while trying to rock your hips forward to encourage her for a more purposeful touch but with no success, meeting the resistance of her other hand on your waist, pinning you firmly down.

"If only they knew what kind of bad girl their suburbs-raised, college-educated daughter really is deep down..." Alex taunts, low and sultry. "Being involved with a dangerous criminal like me. Going to the other side of the world with her." She clicks her tongue and shakes her head in mock disapproval.

"Daddy would be _so_ disappointed knowing what his precious little girl is really up to. You should get punished. But I'm afraid you'd end up enjoying a good old fashioned spanking way too much and even ask for more, wouldn't you?"

The "bad girl" part is already enough to make you shiver all over and whimper even more pitifully, not to mention the "spanking" part, and Alex surely noticed that, she was _counting_ to receive that response, but you are not yet ready to acknowledge the reason why talking to your parents while having Alex touch you all over, has this effect on you. Maybe she is right. God... if only they _knew..._

Acting like a bad girl, being reminded of the reason why Alex has brought you along with her - asked you along - for this trip... Being reminded of Alex's dangerous, thrilling _business._

You bite your bottom lip, unable to deny any of her accusations.

 _"Say it."_ She demands then. Green eyes searching and locking intensely with yours, blazing brighter than the sun. But even if you have trouble acknowledging certain things, openly admitting what she is asking of you has never been a problem. It's very liberating actually.

And so you tell her. Releasing your lip and jutting your chin out with something weirdly akin to pride swelling in your chest.

"I'm a bad girl."

Alex grins, so deeply satisfied and proud. It's _riveting_. Pleasing her even with just words, makes your whole body hum and buzz. It makes your blood run hotter.

"Yes, you are." She confirms approvingly, and just like that, she leans in once more.

Her lips find yours just as you lift your head to meet her halfway, firm but soft, drawing you into a kiss that takes no time in becoming deep and passionate, but you barely have a second to revel in the feeling of her tongue sliding alongside yours before she pulls back, ignoring the protesting noises you make, whimpers that turn into appreciative moans when you realize that Alex is just continuing to leave her trail of kisses down your neck and collarbone and chest, aiming lower and lower.

The wind blows, bringing along the smell of the salt of the ocean, and you might be the kind of bad girl that gets thrills of excitement in doing forbidden things, but... you become suddenly aware of exactly how much in the open you are when that sweetly hissing breeze hits the most intimate parts of you now left completely exposed.

"Do you think we are... Do you think it's safe _here,_ on the beach?"

It is more concern than self-consciousness but part of you still curses that voicing such worry out loud to Alex has her stop in her path down your navel.

She looks up at you from between your legs, eyes as green and as full of wilderness as a rainforest. She has never looked more predatory than right now. As if her meal just got rudely interrupted.

"This is a private house. And this is my private section of the beach. _My_ beach, _my rules._ " She growls with authority, continuing her descent down your belly in between lightly stinging bites that only fuels your arousal and makes your blood throb painfully in your veins with each stuttered beat of your racing heart.

She is between your legs in no time, hands forcing your thighs apart, leaving you completely open to her wickedly talented mouth and to the first long lick of her tongue that covers your entire length from your dripping entrance to your swollen, pulsing clit.

"As long as we... _oh god,"_ You moan just as tongue returns lower to circle your opening, "-don't get caught and... _fuck!"_ She let it slips inside ever so slightly. "-end up in an Indonesian prison."

You don't even know how thoughts can still form in your head with the warmth of her mouth practically enveloping you, but you can't help but stress that half concern you still have. After all, private beach or not, it's difficult to forget that this is the most open place where you have ever done anything more than exchange some heated kisses.

She doesn't answer, mouth otherwise occupied with something wonderful before she pulls back, as if your words have suddenly reached her. And you curse your need to point things out in the exact moment her tongue and lips leave your clit.

"You know what?" She ponders, brow knitting in a sudden deep frown that you don't like one bit. "Maybe you are right. I mean, it's still kind of _risky._ We should probably stop."

The idea of actually getting caught is suddenly _nothing_ compared to the dread that you feel when you see Alex sit back on her heels, looking pretty much intent in getting up.

 _"What?!_ Don't you _dare!"_ You practically sputter, reaching for her hand and pulling her back down again, right on top of you, where she belongs, locking her securely in place by wrapping your legs around her waist.

The demand in your tone and the boldness of the movement startles you. Taking such liberties is not usually your style, but Alex is so amused that she actually laughs, looking quite pleased - and kind of impressed - by the sudden surge of such bossy eagerness.

"All right then," She allows, merely flashing you that irritating, beautiful smirk before introducing her hand between your legs. "Maybe we get lucky and end up as cellmates." She quips.

That doesn't sound half as bad actually, but your judgement might be clouded by the exquisite feeling of her fingers circling your clit, then aiming lower to your opening, pressing oh so gently and smoothly inside you, effortlessly slipping in, stretching you, and then curling so expertly right against that sweet spot that already has you shuddering, fluttering and clench possessively around her even before she starts to move. You moan her name to the sky and she swallows the rest of those breathy gasps and sighs by capturing your lips in a slow, passionate kiss that tastes a little like yourself, and all of her affection, and of the sweetest promises.


	4. Trust

Hey everyone!

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this series of stories so far :D Thank you for all the lovely comments you left about the previous one-shots and for all the request you sent. In between those I've noticed a guest who kindly asked if I have finished watching the fifth season of Orange before sending a prompt, and I'm so thankful that this person asked instead of just leaving a request (and possibly leak a spoiler like it already happened despite the warnings I put in my other stories) because in fact I still haven't finished it. So thank you for the thoughtfulness and consideration :D I really appreciate it :) I've actually been catching up with other shows I kept "on-hold" lately. But so far I'm _loving_ the fifth season of Orange. _Immensely_ so :D

Anyway, for this chapter I decided to listen to all the shouts that many of you left in the reviews about Piper having to use her safeword, yep ;)

It's nothing kinky, really. Not even an extreme circumstance, or a role-play scenario. Just some rough-ish anal sex with a strapped Alex, because it doesn't necessarily be to be one of those situations that exclusively requires the need for a safeword. Also... I might have thrown in some humor in here as well :P

Enjoy

* * *

She feels wonderful on you.

She always does.

Around you.

 _Inside_ you.

You can feel her _everywhere._

Her weight so sweetly grounding on your back. That perfect amount of heaviness that feels so comforting and safe, without being crushing or preventing you from breathing.

The heat of her skin, covered by a layer of slickness that makes her alabaster skin shimmer, casting part of her body in sharp shadows that make each lean muscle in her arms and shoulders stand out, feminine yet strong and... utterly irresistible.

From your current position you have to be satisfied by the reflection in the mirror above the dresser, but it's still _so_ exquisite that you drink in every single detail you come across.

The way she pumps her hips at such a steady rhythm is almost hypnotic. And you can't resist the urge to reach back with one hand and dig your nails into the solid muscle of her ass cheek, urging her closer, making her give a slightly deeper thrust that has her burying almost all the seven inches of the shaft of the toy that she's wearing, deep inside you, leaving you breathlessly dizzy and so blissfully filled. A constant current of electricity that tingles on your fingertips and throbs all the way up to your skull.

Such a different kind of pleasure, but so enjoyable nonetheless, and made all the more real by that dash of pain that comes from being taken like this, in a... less conventional place.

One of her hands sneaks to your front, following the jut of your hip bone, dipping between your legs, slipping through your slick folds, and the touch is enough to make your head loll forward, face first into the pillow as you sob, legs spreading wider on their own volition, offering her much more space than she actually needs, a position that leaves you impossibly open to her even though she is already taking everything you are offering, the most intimate, private place that no one but her has ever claimed before.

She lifts her torso from your back to have more space to move, planting a kiss on your shoulder blade as she does so, and while you miss the heat of your bodies pressed against each other, and the warmth of her breath sweetly tickling the back of your neck, the hand that she holds on your upper back, keeping you down, is an acceptable replacement, but the distance is made much more bearable when her other hand tugs at your hip, urging you to just lift your hips, and it becomes prefectly clear why when, as soon as you comply in between shaky gasps and breathless moans, the position allows those extremely skilled fingers already resting between your legs more space to move and draw full, maddening circles across your swollen clit.

Your teeth dig into the corner of the pillow, hard, to contain at least _some_ of the sobs and pleas for more, because in between those and all the shouts of Alex's name and those definitely not-so-quiet moans that, along with the wet noises of her fucking you have been your main soundtrack for the past hour, you already know that you won't be able to look her neighbours in the eyes for a very long time, or even step head-ducked into the elevator with one of them without _at least_ blushing into a furious shade of red.

Your core throbs against the pressure of her fingers, and you are so needy for that touch that it takes you a moment to realize how uncharacteristically unsteady the circular motion is, and how Alex's breathing is becoming more shallow, turning into soft, broken gasps and muted groans that rumble in her throat.

And it's then that realization hits you.

You have been so caught up in your own pleasure for the past several minutes, been Alex's main focus for so long tonight, that you haven't thought about how all this, besides arousing her, has also been bringing her closer and closer to her own peak.

But now you can feel her approach it.

You recognize the signs, the telltale of an orgasm tingling at the base of her spine and in the depth of her lower belly. You can feel it almost as your own.

It's in the way her thrusts get that erratic stutter, faltering in that unmistakable way as she changes direction, seeking for an angle where she can grind better against the base of the toy while keep thrusting inside you and get the friction that she needs to gain what it's hers to take.

There is a certain urgency to that rhythm, a rare sign of selfishness in that need to seek and chase after her own pleasure that only makes your own arousal skyrocket.

It's primal and fierce. Like the most instinctive parts of Alex's nature that feed her libido.

It's a rhythm that is harsh enough to make you hiss, but you still lean forward on your elbows, resting your head on the pillow while pushing your ass further up in the air, shamelessly offering more of yourself to her even though she is already taking everything you have to offer her like this. But the groans and curses that falls from her lips, not to mention the way she picks up speed, says that the minimal change in position is definitely welcomed.

You shudder at each one of the things that she says, things that she knows you would like her to do to you after this, things that she is not willing to give without you properly begging her for them first, things that just imagining how it would be like makes you a whimpering, needy mess.

But that's all for later. Right now... Right now, you just need to feel her come and have her pull you over the edge with her. Because even with this different kind of penetration and just her hand touching you there where your need is truly focused, it wouldn't be the first time she manages to make you trip into an unexpected orgasm.

You have stopped to wonder exactly how much the physicality of the act has a part in the pleasure brought and how much is just the way you feel about Alex and the way that she feels about you that makes all of this possible and so, _so_ wonderful.

You can feel it. Just like you can feel the rapid approach of Alex's.

Your inner muscles clench in anticipation and she feels that too, groaning, cursing at the extra delicious friction that the added tightness provides for her.

"Fuck, Piper..."

"Please..." You sob, not even knowing how are you still somehow capable of speaking, but there are two words you'll never forget how to pronounce, no matter how far gone you are.

"Please, Alex."

You don't even know what exactly you are begging her for, but you realize immediately, in the instant the hand that has been pressed against your back, sneaks around your waist at that plea, and in the effort of coordination that she has to put to do something as simple as pulling you up until you are pressed against her front and practically half sitting on her thighs, that she is no far from getting what she has denied to herself in order to please you first for the past hour.

She holds you close, all that delicious slick heat that fits so perfectly with the smell of sex - so musky and syrupy-sticky in the air. You are so distracted by how comforting and safe and perfect it is feeling her pressed against you like this, the solid wall of her body holding you up, by the hand moving between your legs, drawing uneven circles that have never felt more perfect, that such position, especially for the fact that she is taking you _there_ , is less than ideal.

But that seems so unimportant, such a minimal detail at the moment compared with all the rest that is going on, compared to the way Alex's breath, warm and close and sultry, in every sense of the word, feels against your neck, or how her voice deep and husky and strained with obvious exertion is the sweetest thing you ever heard, even when she is growling pure _filth_ in your ear of all the things she looks forward to do to you. And then there is the hand... the one that was wrapped around your waist, holding you up and steady against her faltering thrusts, now making its way up, tracing your ribcage, briefly cupping your breast, before finding its home around your throat.

And _squeezing._

It could be that simple gesture, the pressure of those long fingers tightening just enough to make the flood of blood to your head stutter, cutting half of your air supply off, or it could be the one last deep thrust that Alex's hips give accompanied by the fast circles drawn across your clit, or... the way she leans in impossibly closer to you and orders you to come just an instant before she does, digging her teeth in that spot where your shoulder and neck meet.

You feel her shudder, hear her muffled groans, feel the way her entire body goes rigid for that split second, the tightening of her hand around your neck and of her other arm around you.

She comes with a broken, husky groan, grinding against your ass, holding you so close to her, pressing against your back so tightly that is hard to tell where you end and she begins.

An instant before your eyes flutter shut and surrender to her order, you catch sight of you two like this in the mirror, and you can tell, with absolute certainty, that you have never seen something as gloriously beautiful as your bodies pressed together at the peak of a shared orgasm.

Your head swims, your core clenches on itself, your clit throbs against Alex's fingertips and you are left utterly powerless to do _anything_ except obey and come. All over her hand.

There is nothing, _nothing_ better than sharing this with Alex, than having your pleasure collide with hers and exist together in those moments of bliss that seems to stretch out into infinity.

It leaves you drained from _everything_ , shivering and twitching.

Arms heavy, lungs burning for lack of oxygen, veins burning with a cocktail of adrenaline and endorphins but Alex... With your orgasm starting to fade into aftershock, you become aware that in all evening spent mainly focused on you, this is the first time that Alex has decided to let go, and assuming from the way her hips give no sign to stop from thrusting... she clearly isn't done yet.

Usually, you can keep going too, you can take more, just like she does, her need to get more becomes your own. But you are so swollen, so worn out, and now with the tendrils of pleasure slowly letting go of their hold on you, you are becoming increasingly more aware that the position isn't particularly comfortable. And yet, at the same time Alex still feels so wonderful, even though she somehow keeps faltering in her thrusts and you know that she is almost over the precipice of another fall into an oblivion of bliss.

 _God..._ you want to feel her come again more than anything, want to be a part of her prolonged pleasure.

But maybe it's too much...

The tingle of overstimulation from your previous rounds is starting to make itself known instead of remaining that soft, distant echo.

But Alex still feels as amazing as ever.

Pressed so close to you.

Resting so _deep_ inside you.

But it's also too much.

 _Or maybe not enough?_

You break in between meeting her thrusts and pulling away from them, trapped in between chasing that orgasm with her and lifting your hips to pull back from it, feeling that it might be one too much for you to take right now after all the other very intense ones you had earlier.

But Alex is just right there, ready to come again and you want to feel her come so badly, you _need_ to feel her come at least one more time, especially considering how she has put her own needs aside since now and focused on you.

For a few moments, that raw, primal need of being connected to her like this for a little longer overpowers the overstimulation you are beginning to experience, that little tingle that is slowly but surely toeing the border between pleasure and slight discomfort.

But apparently, you must have grown much more sensitive than you thought, haven't recovered enough between one round and the other, or maybe Alex's next thrust go that half inch deeper that in this position - and considering _where_ she is taking you - doesn't feel as pleasurable as it would if you weren't so sensitive right now.

The overstimulation turns quickly into discomfort in that same instant and honestly, you wouldn't have a problem enduring it, but when she gives another particularly deep and harsh thrust, an unexpected, sharp sting of what is most definitely _exclusively_ pain radiates through you from the inside.

You don't even blame Alex for not being or for interpreting the half scream that gets torn from your throat for something other than pleasure and keep pumping her hips, but you need her to stop, and while you feel immeasurably guilty for cutting off her approach to a second orgasm like this, the discomfort is too much.

But even though Alex's hand has dropped and is no longer tightening around your throat but simply wrapped around your hip, you are still caught in that state of breathlessness that comes after experiencing such an intense overwhelming pleasure mingled with the contrasting spike of pain that keeps growing with each thrust.

It feels like you might be drowning from it. You can feel it getting tighter in your chest, and with your body refusing to obey to a simple command such as reach back and push her away, stop her hips from thrusting, your voice is the only other option.

But you still hate, _so much_ , when, in the moment you manage to force your lungs to draw in some air, your safeword also happens to be the first word instead of a simple "stop" or "wait" - as if some sort of defense mechanism - to fall from your lips in a stuttered, choked gasp.

 _"Hot sauce!"_

Under your own surprise for actually uttering it, you have to admit that, considering how lost Alex was, how close and determined to achieve what she craved so badly, you didn't actually expect her to hear you at all. You wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't, and you would definitely not even have blamed her for not hearing you the first time.

But in your sudden, growing discomfort you might have forgot, for the briefest second, that Alex, as wild and fierce and lust driven as she is, even when she looks completely gone and on the precipice to fall over the edge, there is still a part of her that is always looking out for you.

She might not have recognized your first signs of mild discomfort, but she surely hears you.

Instantly.

She hears you despite the breathlessness in your voice.

She hears you despite the rush of blood that you know must have been thrumming in her ears. And she still stops, immediately, an instinct that goes beyond the almost animalistic one to seek her release even though she couldn't have been more than a few more thrusts away from it.

Her hips stutter in mid thrust, in the same instant that gasp escapes from your mouth.

And it takes her less than a second to recover and gain back some resemblance of her composure.

Breathing still harsh and labored, nonetheless the concern is all there in full force when she speaks.

"Shit... Are you all right Pipes?" A soft hiss slips through your teeth before you can do anything about it when Alex's hips give an unintentional push.

"Fuck, sorry. Sorry. Here, let me just..." She leans back, moving to slowly and carefully pull out without you having to ask for it, and for once, the loss of that fullness from inside you feels actually like an immense relief.

It's enough to make you breathe even more easily.

"It's okay." She reassures when she hears you shudder and whimper softly. "I got you. Just relax..."

You do, letting her help you lay down on your stomach, so gently that it seems inconceivable that she is the same woman that half a minute ago was so completely lost into her own pleasure to not recognize those few minimal signs of discomfort that she usually catches before you can even acknowledge them yourself.

All that tenderness, all that raw consideration and concern is everything you have never experienced with any other poor excuse of a lover you had before meeting her and sleeping with her.

Its authenticity makes you feel safe, and cared for in a way you'll never have the words to properly describe, but it's a feeling that lives right there in your heartbeat, and it's also something that - oddly enough - it makes you feel a bit guilty, especially for having worried her so much.

"What happened baby?" She asks, brushing strands of sweat-damp hair from the side of your face. "Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?"

Before you can think about how to answer that question, or even properly regain your breathing, she starts fussing over you, and with the pain gone as soon as she has pulled out, quickly turning into a dull nothingness, all that rests is the guilt gnawing at you from the inside when you take a glimpse of Alex over your shoulder and see her, also struggling to take in some air, chest heaving, skin glistening with fresh drops of sweat.

You shake your head. She could never hurt you. "It's okay Al," Those are the first words you say to her as soon as you get a hold of your own feeble voice. "I'm fine now. I think... you got a bit deeper than usual, that's all."

Well... that's _almost_ all, but at the moment you don't know how to explain how overwhelmed you felt, broken in between keep going and stopping until the thread of that push and pull broke and chose for you.

The reassurance, for how sincere, isn't enough to take her worry away, of course, and you resist the urge to whine when, after she removes the toy from herself and tosses it somewhere at the foot of the bed, she moves behind you, parting your legs to... examine you more closely.

She even reaches for her glasses, sitting on the nightstand beside the bottle of lube and the opened condom wrapper.

"Let me take a look at you."

You groan.

"Alex-"

She shushes you, softly, quietly, but still with that drop of authority that stops you from protesting any further.

You just sigh in defeat as her hands come to rest on your hips, then on your cheeks, delicately parting you, and you can't help but feeling a little self-conscious under such close scrutiny. Which is... absolutely _ridiculous,_ really.

Alex knows every _inch_ of your body.

She has seen every scar, knows the little details that for you are flaws you would like to correct and for her just another part of you that she loves and cherishes, she has even caught the embarrassing little blonde hair on your toes before you could wax them off and she has _definitely_ seen your butt before. But this... examination, feels intimate in a clinical way that makes you a bit squirmy and has your cheeks flush pink, even though you understand and are... grateful, for her need to check.

"You look okay..."

The note of relief is unmistakable in her voice, and it is just as visible when her shoulder slump with an exhale as she runs a hand through her thick, wild mane, damp with sweat, making a few strand stick to her forehead and temples.

But the concern that you have elicited in her and have seen etched on her face, is still there, knitting her brows, even if not as strongly, when she pulls back and takes off her glasses.

You can't resist the urge to reach out for her, sighing again, deeper, slower, feeling just infinitely frustrated more than anything else.

"I told you, Al. I'm fine." You reassure her, turning on your side to have a better look at her, pulling her closer by the hand, and it is only when she resists that you admit "It passed as soon as you pulled out, now I'm just a little sore, I _promise."_

She doesn't look convinced, and you know that her reluctance to believe you might have something to do with the little almost imperceptible grimace that tugs briefly at your features when you try to lay on your back and end up squirming, deciding to remain curled up on your side instead.

On the opposite, her expression grows kind of scolding.

"You should have stopped me-"

"I _did_." You insist, not harshly, but holding her gaze with enough seriousness and conviction to be believed despite the lingering discomfort and soreness that is making itself known with a low, dull pulsing.

"-sooner." She concludes, arching a perfectly sculpted brow as in challenging you to answer back to that. "I trust that you'll stop me if anything feels uncomfortable, Piper. I _count_ on it."

You just exhale, shrugging helplessly but refusing to let her believe that you deliberately chose not to stop her sooner. "It... felt good. Amazing actually. Until it just... became too much. Overwhelming in more ways than one, and when you went too deep _that's_ when I stopped you. As soon as I felt it. But you didn't do anything that I didn't want or anything that wasn't feeling good to me, Al."

Softening your tone works, but it's the raw sincerity in your voice what is more helpful.

She looks still a bit brooding, and those green eyes keep holding more concern that you like or is really necessary, but you keep your gaze locked with hers, soft but unwavering because the last thing you want to deliver to her is doubt.

It's surprising even for you when she is the first one who diverts her gaze, releasing a breath through her nose, surrendering to the pull that you give to her hand to get her to lie beside you just as a little smirk starts tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Just good, huh?"

Your lips curl into a slow, exasperated smile, barely resisting the urge to roll your eyes at her pretended search for compliments.

She knows _exactly_ how good she is, she isn't looking to get an ego boost.

"Mh, I guess I should have added some more nipple pinching and thrown a few more insults here and there. Maybe choked you a little harder." She suggests pensively, and the image is _so_ exquisite that you can't help but hum in appreciation, admitting that, "It would have been nice but... it was still incredible. I've enjoyed every minute of it." And you really did. You enjoyed it so much that you were unwilling to stop even when it started to hurt more than you are used to.

Finally, this elicits a smile from her. A real, almost dreamy smile that makes your heart flutter. "Yeah, I did too."

When her lips take that curl of mischief, however, just as her gaze darts down your body, following the curve of your waist before landing on your hip, you already know what's coming next.

"Your ass especially knows _exactly_ how to make me come." She quips hand reaching out to cup and squeeze gently your cheek and you bite your bottom lip in a pitiful attempt to contain a noise of approval at that delicious fresh memory, thinking back about the way she was grinding against your ass.

Even if it turned out being a bit painful, enough to make you use your safe word, you really loved, every second of it, loved being used by Alex like that, seeking her own orgasm, chasing after it with such fierce determination.

And yet... Considering how abruptly you had to stop, how brutally you had to interrupt, there is still a thought troubling you...

"You were about to come again, weren't you?"

You are not sure you want to hear the confirmation of that suspicion, but the question is out before you can even properly think about it.

Alex makes a noncommittal sound, gaze distant and thoughtful until she comes up with an answer.

"I'm not sure if I was actually going to. I was just... trying to make the first one last for as long as I could."

You groan, head falling back onto the pillow, because, somehow, that is so much worse than knowing that you have interrupted her second orgasm. She was still riding through the first after having been on the giving end for so long tonight.

It makes you feel _awful._

"Ugh... God Alex, I'm so-"

But Alex doesn't let you finish. Leaning forward and pressing her lips to yours, effectively shutting you up for good. But it's so soft, so delicate, that it's hard not to find comfort and reassurance, and eventually melt, into it.

"Don't say it." She says when she pulls back. "I _want you_ to stop me if I ever do something you don't like _or_ ," She continues before you can interject and correct her, "If there is something, anything that doesn't feel right and it's hurting you. That's why we have a safe word in the first place."

It's hard to argue with that. So you just rest your head in between her chest and shoulder and allow yourself to be held when her arms envelopes you into an embrace, pulling you impossibly closer until your nose is pressed right against her neck.

"You feel better now, kid?"

You just hum - because it's simpler than telling her once again that it was nothing and that you are just a little, understandably sore - as you cuddle against her side, basking in the warmth seeping from your bodies, now slick with a combination of sweat and arousal; you are probably going to need a shower later, but for now...

There is nothing better, and there will never be anything better than snuggling together and basking in that post-coital haze.

The silence is comfortable, the stillness pleasant after such intense... exercising. You are aching all over and you know you are going to sport the signs of this encounter for a little while, particularly aware of the fact that you are going to have some trouble with just even sitting but... oh, so totally worth it.

"Pipes?"

"Mh?" You smile against her neck, nuzzling the soft skin there with your nose, inhaling the equally tart and sweet scent of her mingled with that something musky that you recognize as the resulting added smell from your intense activities.

"You know we should probably change your safe word now, right?"

You frown, reluctantly pulling back from that warm, comforting spot against her neck to look at her.

"Why?" You ask, definitely confused. "It did its job, it worked."

Alex's expression is something in between a grimace and a smirk threatening to break through which only makes you all the more puzzled. Until she explains...

"Yeeaah, but... now that you used it, said it _out loud_ , once I got over the worry I just... realized how ridiculous it sounded and... whatever. Let's just say that I'm not _sure_ there's ever going to be a chance where-"

Suddenly, you understand what kind of thought has crossed her mind, and understand completely the smirk that is tugging more insistently at the corner of her mouth.

"- where you'll be able to order extra hot sauce from that Thai place without thinking about you fucking me in the ass?" You ask, finishing for her, lips stretching into a smile that shapes into a full, dimpled grin when Alex bursts out laughing.

You love that sound. Especially when it is laced with the husky, raspy quality of exertion. It reminds you of her just-woken-up, morning-voice that never fails in making your knees go weak.

"Maybe you should try to come up with something that isn't related to food." She says when her humor has subdued enough to allow her to talk again.

"Or..." You interject, deciding to tease her just a little bit. "Maybe you could just be a little more _gentle."_

The shock that such suggestion elicits in her, widening her eyes and leaving her speechless for a solid five seconds, unblinking, is so amusing you have a hard time trying to contain the humor threatening to burst from your chest.

"Is this you asking that you want me to handle you like a... _delicate flower?"_ The way she sneers in a combination of distaste and confusion almost makes you lose it.

You just shake your head, already grinning despite your best efforts, leaning in to brush a kiss against those sinfully soft, rosy lips of hers. "Don't you dare to even _think_ about it."

As Alex purrs in approval and reclaims your lips in a deeper, slower kiss that holds all of her affection and that drop of ever-present, delightful dominance, all you can think about as you moan in her mouth when she moves to settle on top of you, is that there is no way you'll ever ask something like that from her.

Because there is nothing that you love more than to experience Alex when she is unrestrained and wild, when her instinct takes over and she doesn't hold back, except for that part of her that is always aware and considerate of you and your own needs.

And you know that if things, for an exceptional case, happens to get a little out of hand... you can always trust her.


	5. Adult Section

Hi there!

I'm back with a new one-shot for you guys :) I took some liberties with this one, meaning it's not an explicit request from one particular reader, but I put some of the prompts you sent me together and, well, this came out. Some of you asked for a new role-play idea, others about another sex in public place scenario. So I hope it's okay if I came up with a "horny librarian roleplay improvisation" :P Honestly, it was only a matter of time before I gave in the temptation to give this scenario a try :D The roleplay isn't very explicit, but consider that it's all an improvisation, and also public place so...

Here you go :D

Enjoy

* * *

The library is old.

A small shop tucked in between two even older buildings.

Or at least it looks small from the outside, but the space inside is all long, narrow aisles and high ceilings.

The typical stale smell of leather and wood and of... well, books, lingers in the air, but it has its charm.

And you understand, as soon as you step inside, why Alex likes this place enough to keep coming here every time.

It's pretty quaint.

Not to mention that, despite what the dimensions might suggest from the street, it is actually surprisingly furnished.

From the countless of encyclopedia volumes, most of which about history, to an impressive assortment of novels in original languages, to some rare poetry copies available on request and reserved to few privileged patrons.

But what surprises you the most, is the presence of a very specific section you weren't quite expecting to find in such an old library owned by the lovely sixty-something years old lady that has greeted you at the front desk when you came in. And you are starting to get ideas about why Alex has asked if you'd like to come here with her, when, after a general look around on your own, you go search for her and find her all the way down, practically at the end of the store, in between two of the most narrow side aisles, with her nose buried in a thick Bondage manual.

She is so engrossed in her reading, that despite the creaking noise that the floorboard makes under your heels when you accidentally step out of the carpet, disturbing the otherwise deeply silent library, she doesn't even hear your approach.

She has that frown of deep concentration between her eyebrows, and her mouth is pulled slightly on the side like she does when she is distractedly chewing at the inner corner of her bottom lip.

It's a look you have seen many times, and it's... such an oddly endearing sight. But also very intriguing at the same time. Enough to make you wonder once again what kind of practice she might be reading about that has managed to get her full, undivided attention.

Part of you is incredibly curious to round the corner and take the last few steps towards her to find out on your own. But...

Just as you are about to take the first step, a much more appealing idea pops into your mind...

Because in such circumstances it's impossible not to give into the temptation to tease her, just a little bit. Like she would _definitely_ do with you if your roles were inverted. And for once you have the surprise element on your side. Not taking advantage of it would be a real, unforgivable waste.

After a quick glance around the other aisles, you realize that there is no one nearby, a few noises, mostly paper shuffling and the occasional cough, comes from all the way at the front of the shop. There are very few costumes around. Slow day, way too sunny to be spent inside a library to seek excitement into books, but all of that, the knowledge that there is practically no one around, just makes your idea all the more irresistible.

You deposit your purse on a nearby empty book cart, searching for a pen inside and using it to pull your hair up in a quick bun, leaving a couple of strands loose at the sides to frame your face.

The shirt is next. You just open two more buttons from the top, fiddling with the lapel until you're satisfied with the amount of cleavage exposed, just enough to have the lace of your bra peek suggestively from beneath.

There is not much you can do about your skirt, your long legs are already left in plain view, something that you know Alex appreciates immensely, but you still manage to tug it an inch higher around your waist.

You only wish you had a fake pair of glasses to make the appearance even more fantasy-like. But the look is already there without needing extra stereotype accessories.

Satisfied and fueled by a rush of confidence you straighten your back and round the corner with a firm step, finding Alex still on the same exact spot, with the same book in her hands, now hanging sideways though, her head tilted curiously to the side as she admires what's probably a picture.

"Found anything of your liking?"

If it were you the person someone walked into while engrossed into reading some explicit sex manual, you might have jumped right out of your skin, and probably flushed into a bright shade of red, stammering and sputtering for an answer while hiding the incriminating book.

But that is not a reaction you would _ever_ expect from Alex, who, perfectly calm and collected, just lifts her gaze from the book to meet yours. And maybe it's the way you have deepened your voice, into a low, sultry tone, or the little seductive smile that you give her, or your rearranged appearance, but suddenly, Alex's interest in the manual in her hands seems to vanish instantly, and you are met with the subtle but unmistakable tug of a smirk starting at the corner of her mouth as her eyes, those stunning, curious, smart green eyes scan you up and down.

"Maybe..." It's what she answers eventually just when you were about to squirm under that lingering, scrutinizing and undeniably appreciating gaze.

Encouraged by that look, you easily and quickly regain your composure.

"Perhaps I could..." You pause, taking a couple of deliberately slow steps towards her. "...help you find something that might interest you?"

Alex's smirks tugs higher on her cheeks for a split second before she rearranges her features into a more neutral expression, although, now that you have caught a glimpse of it, you can't ignore the glint of intrigue sparkling in the depth of those emerald pools.

"Sure." She shrugs nonchalantly. "Why not."

You smile with a pretended veil of shyness as you eye the book she has chosen.

"I see you have picked a very specific subject." You comment, neutrally enough, before getting more personal and curious. "Do you mind me asking if it is for you or...?"

You present the question as innocently as you can, letting your voice trail off, and Alex deliberately waits a few moments before answering, keeping her gaze locked with yours for that second longer that allows you to catch the gleam of amusement rippling in her eyes, mingled with... something else stirring just below the surface.

"My girlfriend and I, actually." She offers then, and you have to put some effort in order to not smile. "We always look for ways to..." Alex, however, doesn't fight the smirk that tugs at her lips as she pauses, eyeing you up and down once more with even more obvious interest. "...spice things up."

 _Oh, you certainly do,_ and get very creative about it, too, you think, biting at the inside of your cheek to keep from grinning, but completely unable to do anything about the feeling stirring in your belly when a few of those _occasions_ flash in your mind...

"She is..." Alex's voice pulls you out from those exquisite memories and startles you with a very explicit comment about yourself. "...a horny little thing who gets _wet_ even just at the thought of getting caught," Alex continues, closing and discarding the book on a shelf without diverting her gaze from yours, taking a step forward, and for how hard you try, there is no way you can fight the blush that she has elicited on your cheeks and that only spreads further when she adds another undeniable truth. "And who would do me literally _anywhere."_

God... She is _so_ right. And hearing her say those things, whispering them in the still silence of the library makes you feel... _things._

You swallow, resisting the urge to squirm on the spot as you scan her up and down with a gaze hot enough to scald without you even meaning to.

"I can hardly blame her." You rasp out once your eyes return to hers, and much to your immense surprise, and absolute delight, Alex is so taken aback by the blunt compliment that for a second she loses her composure, slips out of character, and laughs.

"Are you always this..." She pauses, stifles another chuckle and arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, struggling to maintain some resemblance of a serious face. "... _available_ with your customers?"

The grin that you have somehow managed to keep contained for the past minute finally breaks through, but shaped into a much more seductive smile.

"What can I say?" You sigh, taking another step closer, physically unable to keep so much distance between your bodies. "It gets very lonely in here, and when someone, a scorchingly hot, gorgeous someone like you happens to walk in... Let's just say that customer satisfaction is a duty that I take very seriously. Especially with loyal, supporting costumers such as yourself." You purr, low and sultry, and there is no describing the way having Alex looking so intensely at you makes you feel, the things that the little smirk that tugs so deliciously at the corner of her mouth stirs in you. And there is no describing the emotions that swell in your chest and throb deep down in your lower abdomen when you see those green eyes grow impossibly dark with arousal behind the lenses of her glasses.

If it wasn't already, it becomes perfectly clear in the same instant you see that look, that your playful teasing is about to turn into something else entirely, and definitely much less innocent.

"Yeah," Alex croaks, voice deep and so exquisitely husky that it makes your knees wobble. "I bet you do."

There is no need to add anything else.

And there is no better invitation than having Alex's eyes flick down to your lips as her tongue peeks out to wet her own.

But this time, in the moment your bodies crash together, surrendering to the magnetical pull of the other, you are the one that kisses her first. Slipping a hand through her long dark mane and pulling her even closer, claiming her lips in a searing kiss that is immediately returned with an equally fervent passion.

It's hot and messy, wet and slippery and utterly wonderful.

You moan into it, getting so lost in all that warmth that you get disoriented, your head spins and for an instant, it's even enough to make you forget _where_ you are. That's it at least until you feel Alex's hand grip your waist and moving with every intention to press your back against one of the shelves.

You recover just in time to put some resistance.

And for the very first time in a long - too long - while, you manage to surprise her by pressing _her_ against that thin strip of blank wall in between the two main shelves instead.

The gesture is sudden and harsh enough to break the kiss and earn you a gasp and a look that is both surprise and unmistakable arousal, and you can only grin in response, so deeply satisfied.

"I'm sure your girlfriend appreciates, _so much,_ when you have your way with her," You tell her, just barely above a whisper, still intent in playing this part for as long as you can, given how magnificently things have evolved so far. "But... I think she would enjoy having the chance every now and then to have her turn with _you,_ too."

Her lips part, maybe in protest, maybe - most likely - with a smartass comment ready, but you don't give her the chance to say anything, just lean in and kiss her once more, deep and hungry, to emphasize your point, making it clear that this time _you_ are the one who is going to make her a quivering moaning mess and that, considering where you are, she'll have to be very quiet about it. And from the way she doesn't even try to fight back to reclaim her undiscussed dominance, you know that the idea actually appeals her as much as it thrills you. An enthusiasm that is currently starting to pool between your legs.

Reluctantly, you leave the softness of Alex's lips and the slippery warmth of the inside of her mouth to plant kisses along her jaw, following the curve down her neck, sucking and nibbling briefly at her pulse point, tracing the jut of her collarbone with the tip of your tongue, listening to every little groan that rumbles softly in her throat, every puff of air that slips past her lips in a muted exhale, until you drop onto your knees in front of her, unable to wait any longer for something you are both so ready for.

But maybe, for once, Alex might actually be the one showing much more impatience.

You realize as much when your hands don't even have a chance to properly savor the toned shape of her calves, or trace the twin tendons and dip on the back of her knees, or grasp the soft flesh and contrastingly hard muscles of her thighs before you can reach for the hem of her dress, because Alex is already hiking it up for you, rolling it around her hips as best she can.

Neither of you bothers to even think about taking another peek around the corner and make sure that no one is nearby and about to witness you going down on your very excited lover. The quietness surrounding you under the constant pounding of your heart in your ears is a reassuring enough sign that you might have some... privacy. Not to mention that as soon as her underwear are left exposed, as soon as you catch sight of the unmistakable darker patch of damp fabric at the center, you don't think that anything, or anyone would be able to stop you from surging forward, from gripping one of her legs and hooking it over your shoulder, and from pulling her panties aside and reveal the gorgeous, glistening prize waiting for you there under that thin layer of fabric.

And yet, for how inviting, for how mouth watering and irresistible the sight is, for how simply looking at her like this makes you clench with your own need, you can't help but deliberately slow down for a second, just when you are less than an inch away from her core, turning your head to the side instead to plant a few teasing kisses on her leg before digging your teeth in that extremely tender and sensitive spot of her inner thigh, hard enough to make her hiss and have her reach down with one hand.

 _Yes..._ You think satisfied when she grabs a fistful of your hair, positively destroying your makeshift bun.

 _Yes!_ You barely refrain from screaming when she uses that grip to yank your head back to get your attention.

It's not even close to the level of roughness that you enjoy, but it's more than harsh and sudden enough to do its job.

You don't even have to glance up at her to have the confirmation of what that gesture means, but you do it anyway, because you simply love way too much the threat in that look, the _"You better not tease me"_ reflected in her darkened eyes. It delivers that sort of pleasure that sometimes makes you wonder what she would do if you tested her, but ultimately, even this time, you are wise enough to decide not to find out and risk having her punish you for real as soon as she would get the chance with something like tying you up and leave you there while she touches herself, enjoying watching you grow increasingly more desperate.

You don't think you could bear that.

So you just adjust your grip on the leg using the same hand to keep her underwear aside while your other hand finds its home on the solid muscle of her ass cheek, pulling her closer, but at the same time anchoring yourself, because god... Alex is so ready, the hood of her clit completely pulled back, leaving the sensitive pink tip so beautifully exposed. It's the most inviting sign of all. A testament that right now Alex's impatience isn't to be tested with playfulness, and honestly, after having seen her like this, it's not like you can resist your own need to seal your lips around her and taste her, suck her, lick her until she'll come apart under your tongue.

With one final glance up at her, keeping your eyes locked on hers, you lean in and take her in your mouth.

Salt and sweetness envelop your taste buds, but the real flavor, the one that is uniquely hers hits a second later, spreading in your mouth with a familiarity that tastes like home.

You take just a few seconds to savor it, just like Alex does with the first touch of your tongue, head tilting back to rest against the wall, eyes fluttering closed in pure delight.

Pick up a rhythm doesn't take any effort, and once you find the perfect one, the one that has Alex's chest heaving and soft muffled sounds rumble in her throat, you don't hold back anything.

It's wet and frantic, there is no containing much of the slurping, sucking noises, but you don't relent one bit, don't even speed up either, though, because you know how much Alex loves this, how much she revels in the warmth of your mouth.

It's probably her most favorite kind of touch.

And you can swear that sometimes she gives you the impression to deliberately hold back when you know that she is barely balancing over the edge.

It only serves to confirm how much exactly she loves having your mouth between her legs. And honestly, it's not something you could ever complain about, because you are just way too enthusiastic about offering her this sort of attention as much as Alex is delighted in both receiving it and giving it herself. Although it might be more than just that, because the more you lick her, the wetter you get and the more desperate you grow.

Wetness keeps pooling between your legs, thick and so embarrassingly abundant, stickying your core to your underwear to the point that you know there is no way you are going to salvage them, making you all the more desperate for some friction.

But while you ache, physically, with the need to reach down and touch yourself, Alex's pleasure is the only one you are truly committed to right now. So you squeeze your legs together, hoping that the added pressure will help you contain the dull pulsing that you feel echoing there. But it doesn't. Instead, it keeps growing in sync with every single lap across Alex's stiffened clit, feeling yours throb jealously in response to each one.

The temptation becomes almost irresistible, but the more it does, the more devoted you get to Alex's need, the harder you suck her between your lips, alternating between flicking the tip of your tongue on the hard point of her clit and releasing her just and draw tighter circles across it. Addicted to the muffled remnants of moans and groans slipping from Alex's lips, to the way she until cants her hips forward, greedily demanding for more of your mouth. And more you give, growing increasingly unable to ignore your own desire with each gush of warmth of the tangy essence of her that fills your mouth and coats your chin.

You seek for more of it, so you reach for its source, and even if the angle is less than ideal, and your neck and jaw ache for the position and effort you have to put, it's all so very worth it, when, in the moment you slip the tip of your tongue past Alex's opening, she curses and the hand on the back of your head tightens further.

You whimper at the richer taste of her, at the roughness of that grip, and your hips rock desperately forward against nothing, inner walls fluttering around the painful emptiness filling you.

A breath would be more than enough to push you over the edge.

But maybe... you don't even need that after all.

Because just after another couple of swirls of your tongue around Alex's clit, you feel her go impossibly stiff, and it's not like you had undestimated the effect that glancing up at her in that stretched second before her imminent fall into bliss has on you, or what acknowledging to be the one and only reason of her pleasure elicits in you, but suddenly, the awareness of where you are, and why your name falls barely like a broken gasp from her lips instead like the usual proud and loud groan... it all collides at once. And it assaults you as well with all its gloriously crashing force.

She comes gripping a fistful of your hair, grinding erratically against your mouth, and breathing your name in between a broken, throaty, muffled groan.

Her hand, as shaky and twitchy as it is on the back of your head, holds you firmly in place, and you don't have to wonder if it is because of it, or due to the feeling of being used like this, or because of the increasing possibility of getting so easily discovered just in this moment...

All you know is that there is no longer use in tightening your legs, in pressing them together. You core throbs and spasm on itself, a tiny little shock of pleasure that even if not as powerful as the ones you are used to experience, it still can't be contained.

You come a heartbeat after Alex does. Without any kind of direct stimulation, digging your nails in the solid swell of Alex's ass cheek, muffling your groans against her wetness, sending a tiny vibration through her center that has her grinding even more frantically against your chin, riding the rest of her pleasure and smearing you with the evidence of it.

There is no space for surprise in your unexpected climax, just an immense, blissful relief. And an equally infinite gratefulness when it tapers off much slower than usual, giving you the chance to both recover and guide Alex through her own aftershock. Loving, so much, that despite the very public, and easily discoverable location, she still savors every swirl, every suck of your lips, every soft lap of your tongue until she has completely come down from her height.

You continue until her hips give a couple of shaky twitches on reflex, pulling slightly back with the beginning of overstimulation, you continue until you hear her breathing slowly returning to normal and feel the hand on the back of your head lose the fierce grip that it had during the peak of her orgasm. When it comes to rest on the back of your neck and gives a little tug, you leave one last lingering kiss on her clit and thoroughly lick your lips, wiping your chin with the back of your hand as you adjust Alex's dress and get up from the floor on your suddenly weak and shaky legs, immensely grateful when Alex helps you, offering some support, wrapping an arm around your waist to hold you up and securely against her comforting, reassuring, solid frame.

From the look that she give you, from that little tilt of a suspicious that curls her lips and makes those curious eyes narrow playfully, you know she must have noticed signs of your hinted orgasm, you are not even surprised she did honestly, but she still asks for confirmation.

"Did you...?"

She is a still bit breathless - something you take pride in - and her voice trails off, but she doesn't need to speak louder or even complete that question.

You just duck your head, trying to escape that scrutinizing gaze as your cheeks scald with a soft blush.

There is no resisting the heat rising from your neck. And there is no denying something that to anyone else would have been way too subtle to be noticed, but that to someone as perceptive as Alex is, was apparently obvious enough to arouse suspicion, so you simply nod.

"I was so turned on... I couldn't help it."

You lift your head just in time to see the wide grin spreading on her face.

To say that she looks endlessly pleased would be an enormous understatement.

You just roll your eyes and lean in before that huge smile can take the equally annoying and beautiful tilt of her trademark smug smirk.

She doesn't protest. On the contrary, she hums approvingly into the kiss. And when you break apart for air...

"You taste-"

"Like you just came in my mouth?" You interject with just the right amount of smugness.

The grin returns in full force, so infuriating, but also so charming and undeniably beautiful.

"Why does it sound so much hotter when you say it?" She asks, and there is only one answer to that tricky question.

"Because you love it when I'm particularly explicit." Not to mention that she knows how to reward you, in the best ways, when you do ask for things in the most explicit ways possible.

"Yeah, your eloquence can be such a turn on in certain situations."

Oh, you know exactly what she means by that. You swear that there are times during which you could come just from listening to that exquisite, deep, gently husky voice. Whether it is filth or sweet promises or praises or even just terms of endearment the ones that she breathes in your ear.

Encouraged by her admission, you decide to reclaim your part of the little horny librarian for a little longer.

"So..." You start, making a show to lick your lips as seductively as you can."Is it safe to assume that my... _assistance_ has turned out to be somehow helpful?"

Alex's lips twitch into another endlessly amused smile, but she is more than okay about keep playing her part as well.

"It was..." She pauses, searching for the right words. _"Highly unprofessional_ to say the least, but you have definitely proven a point in how extensive your knowledge in the subject I was interested into is." She teases before she leans in closer, voice lowering into a much deeper, sensual tone. "And I would _love_ to return the favor. _Properly."_

Jesus...

You thought you could keep playing. Thought you could hold up the pretence of this part for a little longer, but when Alex breathes those words in your ear, and you hear all the promises held in there just before those wickedly soft lips of hers start planting a string of moist kisses along your neck, you seriously start to doubt you can even keep yourself upright.

It's too much.

"Alex?" For some exceptional case, you somehow manage to utter her name.

Alex however, merely hums in response, otherwise too occupied with the hem of your skirt and the band of your drenched, ruined underwear. She is not even directly touching you yet, and she is already driving you insane with need.

"If you keep this up... I- I don't think I can wait till we get home." You warn her, stammering, but that's just another encouragement for her, and you can feel her grin on your neck just before she spins you around, so fast that it leaves you dizzy, knocking the air out of your lungs as she presses you against that same spot you had her pinned not even two minutes ago.

"Who said anything about getting home just yet?" She asks, still grinning, and looking so awfully pleased with herself when you just shiver and whimper needily in response.

It could be risky. Twice in the same place? Eventually, someone could even get back here where you have created this little corner of intimacy and find you. But... maybe that's what makes it even more exciting and irresistible. Not to mention that this time, just like any other time, in the moment Alex's hand find its way between your legs, slips under your panties, parts your folds and presses her two of her fingers against your opening, there is nothing else you can think about, least of all be concerned about except for the wonderfully glorious feeling of those long, skilled fingers stretching you, and for the soft warmth of her lips claiming yours in a deep, slow, infinitely passionate kiss as she swallows each tiny gasp, and muffles every breathless, delighted moan of pleasure.

* * *

 **Piper is such an enthusiastic loud lover, and I can't help but think that Alex would probably be an insufferable tease in reminding her to try to keep quiet in this kind of situation :D**


	6. Thirst

Hey everyone!

So, I have received this request with a PM, I won't say from whom or what it is about because I want to surprise the reader that sent me the prompt and also all of you guys :P

I'll just say that it's an AU. Yep... definitely AU, lol :D

Enjoy

* * *

There is that erratic little stutter in her hips as she grinds against your thigh.

A delay in the thrusts of her hand between your legs as the steadiness of her wrist begins to falter, disrupting what has been the most perfect rhythm, now growing slightly more desperate.

You hardly mind. On the contrary, you encourage her, spreading your legs further apart, a gesture that is more one of submission than to offer her even more space. An invitation to take what is hers to claim, while you tighten further the muscles in your leg, providing a firmer surface for her to grind against.

It's the only thing you are currently able to offer her besides receiving over and over the pressure of her fingers pumping in and out of you. What with your arms lifted above your head, hands tied against the headboard, leaving you utterly at her mercy.

Enduring this is both the sweetest bliss and the most cruel form of torture. Because feeling her all over, but also being denied the opportunity to touch her and properly return each one of her attentions with equal devotion, is beyond frustrating.

Nonetheless, a moan of pure delight escapes your mouth when she hits a particularly sensitive spot inside of you, hearing her growl in response for the way your inner muscles flutter around her, to the unconscious, primal possessiveness with which you clench around her, burying her head against that sweet spot, that cradle between your neck and shoulder that she has claimed for herself as her home and her safest spot where she always finds the most comforting refuge in the steady, hypnotic thrum of your pulse.

She inhales deeply and another low, much more dangerous growl follows, eliciting a long shiver that runs down your spine and a sharp gasp from your lips, because after so long, you haven't dared to hope for it.

And yet here she is.

Unable to resist the way your pulse is calling to her.

Blood singing like a siren. Driving her mad, and further adrift in the ocean of intoxicating lust you have helplessly fallen into. Pressing deeper into you to have the illusion of having a buoy that keeps her afloat.

"You smell so... _fresh._ So _rich."_

You whimper and shiver some more at the sound of that exquisite low purr, one that you have heard infinite times before, and yet, one that you haven't heard for a very long time. Too long. Not with that note of raw desire laced into it. Not accompanied by the unmistakable sound of her licking and sucking at her own lips, feeling your own mouth salivate as well in anticipation, and your core tightening with an unexpectedly powerful shock of pleasure that threatens to throw you off from the careful balance you have somehow managed to maintain for all this time.

"So fucking good..."

She isn't talking about your arousal, which thick, syrupy tang is all over you, overfilling the nest of the darkened bedroom cast in long shadows by the dozen of lit candles scattered all around, providing the only source of light.

No, she is talking about the unique essence of your skin, the heady blend of salt and hormones that only her... _unnatural_ sense of smell can catch even under the musk of your mingled desire, of which the air has grown completely saturated.

She nuzzles your neck with her nose, brushes her lips along its length, tracing it almost reverently and you whine, with the same combination of anticipation, eagerness, and that fervent need that has you arch your back off the bed, meeting her next thrust, and tilt your head back to offer her more space as your heart stutters out of its rhythm with an excitement of its own.

But despite the clear signs of your impending fall, despite the plain, open invitation, she still isn't ready to give in.

She wants to savor that moment first. The one that precedes the inevitable fall. Wants to relish in the softness of your skin there, test the sensitivity of that extremely delicate spot that fascinates her so much, with gentle laps and contrasting stinging nibbles right where your pulse throbs with life.

You turn your head to the side to give her even more access, leaving yourself completely exposed in the most vulnerable way, but even if her hand is already making its way up your chest, reaching for your throat, you know that she won't give in until you tell that her that she can, that you _want her to._ She won't give in until she hears you say it out loud. Because for how exquisite and appreciated your gestures of submission are to her, for how authentic and indisputable the trust that you put in her is, it's still not enough when it comes to something as delicate as this.

 _"Please..."_

Under her guidance and training, you have grown so used to beg for what you want in these situations, for when you are left powerless to use anything else but your words to obtain what you want form her, what you _crave._

But this time, you aren't the one who utters that word.

It is Alex the one who begs you.

"Please, let me." She _implores,_ and the plea, the raw torment in it, paired with the erratic rhythm of her thrusts inside you and grinds of her hips against your leg, makes you wonder of what she might be more desperate for right now, if reaching her own release, bring you to yours or... _That something else._

"It's been _so_ long." She reminds. And god... It has been long indeed.

Your heart skips a beat only to resume double time to show its own approval.

"Yes... Yes, yes, _yes,"_ You chant over and over, sobbing, drunk with an urgency that you no longer know if it is yours or Alex's or has grown into that dimension where singularity alone doesn't even exist. "Do it, please."

Another growl, a deep guttural sound that holds all of her enthusiasm and gratefulness rumbles in her throat with such ferocity to make you tremble beneath her.

Her wrist picks up an inhuman speed, harsh and fast enough to make you cry out loud while she finds a better way to straddle your thigh and grind against it with an insistence that would be considered selfish if it wasn't for the knowledge that she is chasing after that pleasure that is _yours_ to _share._

Her thumb comes to rest above your swollen, hard clit, drawing maddening circles just as her other hand travels further up the jut of your collarbone, wrapping around your throat.

But she doesn't squeeze.

Not even a little.

Doesn't even linger.

The movement is one of passage; yet another way to differently revel in the fast steadiness of your heartbeat, jumping just beneath a few layers of skin.

Instead, she continues in her ascent, gripping your jaw between firm fingers, tilting your head further on the side, and then...

Then, even without her hand wrapped around your neck, you still forget how to breathe altogether.

Surviving only of the knowledge of what is about to happen.

Taking immense delight in the feeling of her lips returning to your neck, in her teeth grazing that extremely sensitive spot.

You barely manage to wheeze another encouraging "do it" and it's all it takes for her to finally give into that primordial urge.

She _snarls._

A rough, unearthly sound that shakes the very foundations of your being.

Her mouth opens just as your core clenches impossibly tight on itself at her next thrust.

Her teeth dig into your skin just as your inner muscles start spasming around the fingers pressed so deep inside of you. And then - finally - you feel them, and only then you let go.

Only then you allow the first devastating wave to come crashing into you. Robbing you of every trace of air you still had trapped in your lungs, and ripping it from your throat in the form of a shout that echoes all around when you feel her canines unsheathe and pierce hungrily through your flesh.

Her own orgasm hits just when the first drop of your blood touches her tongue. Sending her into an all-consuming frenzy, and you wish (as she gorges of your very essence, pumped with an even more frenetic flow by the muscle in your chest that beats only for her) that you could hold her, cradle her head against your neck while she feeds of you.

You grind against each other, prolonging what feels like an extending thread leading to an eternity of bliss.

There is no pain as her canines dig deeper in your skin, as she latches on harder and hungrily swallows gulp after gulp of the life tinted crimson that runs in your veins.

The dizziness comes slowly, like an impending slumber. Try to fight it is useless. You just surrender to it.

It doesn't feel like drowning.

It feels more like floating just above the surface of consciousness, knowing that you could slip away any second, unable to do anything about it, not even if you weren't tied up and left completely powerless, but the only reassurance you need, is that Alex is right there to make sure you won't sink to the bottom.

It would be _so easy_ for her.

So easy to give in and suck you dry, to feed of every drop of you that pours into her mouth, to guzzle the cocktail of adrenaline and endorphins and dopamine that runs hot in your bloodstream during the peak of your pleasure along with the first sip of oxytocin that always follows once you start to descend from your high.

The thought that you have such a powerful effect on her, that sometimes she has to tear herself away from you... The knowledge that you are able of bending the restraints of a being as ancient as she is, who has spent _centuries_ in mastering self-control and dominate over her thirst and not being a simple tool of the beast that lives inside of her, is probably the most invigorating thing you have ever experienced.

The moment in which the sweet, metallic taste of your blood touches her lips, that control she is so proud of, threatens to slip from her grasp. She has admitted this to you. And the only thought that is strong enough to hold her back from taking a few extra sips, is that she knows what would happen if she'd just break free from that last restraint.

But you trust her - literally, with your life.

And even this time, just when your head starts to swim a little and you start to lose focus, a feeling of dream-like haze that last only for a few minutes, she relents, and then, carefully, slowly, she pulls back, retracting her canines from the flesh of your neck in between those satisfied little purrs (that she usually does afterwards whenever she is sated and her hunger got finally subdued) and a few occasional twitches of her body as she rides through the same waves of aftershock that you are also, distantly, going through.

She laps languidly at your neck and the little twin trickles that have undoubtedly escaped from the fresh punctures she has left behind, and you are so distracted by the tenderness of the gesture, so captured by the display of such raw sweetness and devotion of her aftercare, that you barely feel her free hand reaching up and undo the knot holding your wrists together against the headboard.

Stiff shoulders or not, your hands find their way in her dark mane as soon as you are released, fingers running through silky long strands that shimmer of a dark auburn even in the candle light.

The strenght that has been drained from your muscle and still has to return doesn't stop you from urging her up. A weak little tug on the back of her neck is more than enough.

She is still a bit reluctant however, and you feel a bit bad for interrupting her meal even if she has finished and is just metaphorically licking the dish, but she still pulls back from that safe spot that she has claimed as her own at your wordless request.

She lifts her head, and once her face is into focus you are not surprised to see that she is still in full shift. Stripped away from her human appearances.

Her fangs have yet to retract, her eyes are still glowing of a blazing red, rounded by black shadows underneath, making her fair complexion even more accentuated in the sharpness of the contrast.

It's a sight that would terrorize anyone.

A sight that is meant to chill to the bone and freeze in place her... prey.

But you have never been scared in seeing her like this.

You have come to love even the creature that lives inside of her. Even managed to tame the ferocity of that beast with the fierceness of your affection.

You cup her face, and then lean in to kiss her. Softly at first, barely a brush of lips against hers, coaxing the other true form of her that you love just as fiercely until you feel her respond, feel the tip of her tongue prying your lips open so that you can sample the coppery aftertaste of your own blood lingering in her mouth.

When you pull back it is only because your still recovering lungs - and general sense of giddiness - require it, but you immediately search her gaze, watching her blink away the glowing red of her other self until her eyes regain focus and return to that glimmering aqua-green sprayed with specks of gold you have helplessly plunged right into the first time her gaze accidentally met yours from across a room.

"Hey there," You greet her back, getting rewarded with the most beautiful cheeky smile that grows into a full blooming grin, but not before she properly wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

You almost laugh at that endearing mannerism of hers.

"Hey yourself... You okay?"

The smile that shapes your lips at the note of concern that you can hear in her voice as clearly as you can see it etched between her eyebrows when she asks you that question, is a bit crooked, a bit drowsy, but totally sincere, filled with the same affection that Alex shows you as she moves aside a few sweat-slick strands of hair from your face with a tenderness that no one would ever even think to find in her kind.

Such an unfounded and totally prejudicial concept.

You have never known such a true affection in any human before. Never felt so deeply cared for until she found you. Or rather, you found each other.

You shake your head and reassure her by managing a wider smile, trapping her hand between your legs when she moves like she might withdraw her fingers from the warmth of your still occasionally fluttering core.

Doesn't matter how many times you dismiss her worries, she is always going to ask you how you feel after such an intense - literally draining - experience, even if she knows that she has stayed within the safe limits. It's not like you can blame her, however, or be annoyed at her for being cautious and such a wonderful, considerate lover.

The first time she bit you during sex, even though you were the one who asked for it, you weren't quite prepared for the sharpness of the pain that has shot through your body the moment her fangs pierced through the skin and flesh of your neck. You weren't prepared for the searing sting of venom that had seeped in your bloodstream, making it run as incandescent as lava through your veins.

The pain was unbearable.

But what was even more painful was the look on Alex's face when she pulled back with a shock of panic, so startling that it managed to rip her away from that most primal need to feed. The blame and shame and fear that remained on her face once she realized how much she hurt you, burnt infinitely more than the traces of venom that lingered in your system for barely a minute before dissolving into a dull nothingness.

Alex's guilt didn't last for so little. It took a very long time for her to even touch you again. And so much longer before you could persuade her to try once more to bite you.

Never you would have thought, after that first time, what kind of pleasure, how deeply enjoyable it is to share such a moment, to experience such a visceral exchange with just a little more preparation and carefulness.

The few traces of venom that inevitably drip into your bloodstream with each feeding now no longer burn and twists rebelliously inside you.

Now, the only effect that lingers is the one held in her very essence. The subtle tingle that turns almost instantly into a pleasantly warm numbness, like the one that you can feel prickling softly right now where her fangs pierced your neck, closing and repairing the little damage left by the two tiny puncture wounds.

Her healing and rejuvenating abilities have always fascinated you.

Benefiting indirectly from them has turned out to be an unexpected but definitely welcomed perk.

Thinking about her feeding from you is the most erotic act you have ever taken part of. The most intimate one that requires the deepest level of trust in each other. A need so raw that has grown just as primal for you as it is vital for her.

You get brought back from your thoughts when some more awareness returns to you, watching curiously as her licks her lips, runs the tip of her tongue over her now newly sheathed, pointed canines, chasing the taste of you that has found refuge in the corners of her mouth and using the tongue like people usually do after eating, trying to get rid of something stuck between the teeth.

"You still hungry?"

The question is equally curiosity and a bit teasing as well, but with the way she is twisting her mouth from side to side with that pensive look on her face, you can't even help it.

"What?" You ask when she still doesn't answer. "Do I taste weird?"

That succeeds in stopping her restless chase of whatever she was trying to taste a little further, making her laugh out loud.

"No, of course not," She chuckles, deep and warm and so sweetly raspy. "Quite the opposite actually..." She pauses, and when a mischievous grin takes over her stunning human features you already know what she is going to say.

"You are ovulating."

You scoff, a bit incredulously and yet not surprised by her assessment.

"And here I thought that fucking me five times in a row already proved that obvious point." You tell her, tightening your inner muscles for good measure, deliberately clenching around those long skilled fingers still resting deep inside of you, eliciting a deep groan from her.

You have been incredibly horny for the past couple of days, but actually hearing her say that she can taste that specific physical change your body is going through, is an additional turn on.

Drink directly from you as a fresh source is a delicacy that she savors like a refined wine but one that she allows herself only when she is sure she has given you enough time to recover between one meal and the other. And doing it during sex, right at the peak of your passion, when all your senses are overwhelmed and your skin rendered even more sensitive... well, it only serves to make the experience even more meaningful and glorious.

But... there is something else behind the gesture.

Something that runs deeper than the need to feed but that is just as primal.

And you know exactly what it is. She has explained it to you many times.

"Tell me again." You ask her, because doesn't matter how many times she says it to you, it always has the same effect of the very first time she confessed the other hidden meaning behind such act.

Alex tilts her head to the side, and maybe you would even get fooled by her fake innocence if it wasn't for the knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"What it means for your kind."

She heaves a soft sigh that is all playfully pretended surrender as she decides to indulge you. A little, equally amused and adoring smile already tugging at the corner of her mouth when, with a tenderness that only she is able to show so strongly with even most minute touch, she swipes the pad of her thumb over that same spot where she bit you, where you are still so sweetly sensitive, but where now you know that nothing more than two, tiny, pale scarred circles are left behind.

When her gaze returns to you, her eyes are two dark, bottomless pools of green that hold all of her affection for you, something that goes beyond this world and the space in which you are confined. Bound to the will of the Universe and to its own limitlessness of which you are a part of.

"It means that you are mine,"

Your heart- poor little human muscle that must keep up with the tumult of emotions that Alex makes you feel - is once again forced to stutter out of its rhythm and then flutter wildly in the cage in which it remains trapped.

"Just as I am yours." She reminds.

It's not possessiveness. And it has nothing to do with some meaningless concept of propriety.

But you _do_ belong to each other.

It's just as it is.

"Forever?" You ask her, forcing the word past the emotional knot stuck in your throat and reaching for the hand that is still resting gently on the side of your neck, holding it in yours and lacing your fingers together.

The smile, the full grin that she gives you, is so warm, so _blazing_ in its intensity. It radiates right through you, and you know, that when she'll finally turn you, you won't even miss the heat of the daylight on your skin.

You'll embrace the night and the stars and the moon, gaze upon the dark velvet of the sky with her at your side and discover newly born galaxies for the rest of eternity, happy to just live under the light that the moon borrows from the sun.

"Forever." She confirms, with that same gorgeous smile adorning her lips, and then she leans in, and you meet her halfway, sealing that promise with a kiss.

* * *

 **Yes, vampire Alex is still a softie. Anyway, I have to admit that I'm not very into this specific subject. I'm much more for demons, like, Wynonna Earp style, but I still decided to give this a try, even if the request was for something more along the lines of "Alex as a vampire and Piper as her slave that lives in her castle and has BDSM sex with" so, you know, I took some liberties, ahem, again. But the request was so kindly put, and the concept made me smile. I adjusted it to fit into a one-shot and so here it is :D No BDSM though. Just some plain, old, super boring and casual blood-drinking :P Also, remember guys that I'm not exclusively taking requests for smut. I take into consideration even AUs, like I tried with this if you want, or even, you know, some fluff :D**


	7. Midnight Snacks

Hi there!

I know, took me a while to get back to this one-shots series, but I gave you some snacks in between, haven't I? ;)

However... Did someone request some fluff? :D

Enjoy

* * *

Alex has that look on her face again.

The one of mild disgust that would almost completely mask the real amusement lying underneath but that you still catch with practiced ease, even before she speaks and comments on the scene playing before her, on the show that you are offering with anything but elegance.

"You know, it's going to be very hard for me to push away this image from my head if I _ever_ want to have sex with you again."

Okay, so maybe hearing that comment out loud is actually a little embarrassing.

Self-consciously, you fold a little onto yourself, slowing down your chewing and then taking a much smaller bite of your cheeseburger, offering her an apologetic little smile adorned with a smudge of barbecue sauce on the corner of your upper lip.

 _"Sowy."_ You mumble around the bite, having at least the decency of covering your mouth when you speak before reaching for one of the napkins piled up on the coffee table.

But Alex, as if to prove that she isn't as disgusted by the display of you devouring two burgers (in what is probably going to be a new record time) with the same grace and table manners of a starved t-rex, just like she first might have - rightfully - given the impression to be, starts to chuckle.

"It's okay." She reassures, finally letting the humor of the situation to emerge, shaping her previous grimace into a full, deeply amused and pleased smile. "In fact, it was worth it waiting in line for half an hour just to witness this whole scene."

Another breeze of guilt washes inevitably over you in hearing that, making your gaze shift once more to the clock on the stereo.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I can't believe there was a line outside that restaurant at midnight." You comment after swallowing your bite, exhaling a long remorseful sigh, but Alex just smiles at you, without that usual glint of mischief, shaking her head and dismissing what has now been your billionth unnecessary apology for the night.

"It's okay." She repeats, knowingly, with that same soft smile gracing her lips, so warm and reassuring and loving, and more than enough to soothe that uncomfortable spikiness from your chest that is so easy to elicit in you lately.

Just like the thousands of other emotions that seems to be constantly fluttering all over the space surrounding you.

That soft smile on her face however, twists into another little grimace as she winces, looking once again a bit horrified when you lean forward from the couch to pick up the opened jar of strawberry preserve from the coffee table, using the spoon peaking from the rim to add a little more of jam inside your burger.

"Jesus Pipes... I get the hunger and everything, but _seriously?"_ Gone is the note of amusement from earlier, right now she sounds and looks somewhere in between exasperation and real, authentic revulsion. "How can you even _think_ about eating _that?"_

But the embarrassment that you felt earlier upon hearing her first comment is completely gone now as well, replaced by yet another one of those emotions flitting wildly about you.

Something akin to disinterest, or maybe even resignation.

"Don't ask me." You merely shrug this time, because honestly, you have given up trying to explain or find a reason behind your newly discovered, messy, and utterly unreasonable tastes in food, something that, if you were in different... conditions, you are sure you would find the whole thing pretty disgusting as well.

And yet, as you take another generous bite of cheese meat and bread covered in strawberry jam, and let the taste unfold on your palate, you have to admit that "It's actually really good."

You glance over at Alex. "Want to try it?"

You practically thrust the burger in her face, from which she promptly turns away as if you were showing her an old, dirty, smelly sock.

"Nope. I'm good, thank you."

But this time you don't allow the self-consciousness about what have lately become your new, personal, arguable tastes in food sink in front of her refusal.

"I believe we have both eaten worse things." You point out, quirking an eyebrow at her, not needing to remind her the awful, daily excuses of slop of meals you have endured for way too long.

She still looks a bit reluctant, which you are starting to find offensive actually.

But you don't get defensive. Somehow managing not to surrender to that temper that can get even more unstable with your unpredictable mood swings.

Instead, you go for another tactic and just... pout a little.

And for how simple, this does the trick.

Alex crumbles.

"Ugh, okay fine!" She groans, glaring at the overly satisfied grin stretching on your lips and then at the burger in your hand before leaning in, sniffing and then sinking her teeth into the corner left by your latest bite.

She pulls back, chews, and after a thorough review of the sample she took, she - still very reluctantly, though - nods, somehow approvingly.

"You know," She comments at last after swallowing and politely wiping at her mouth. "It's actually not half as bad as I thought it would be."

The statement is immediately followed by an eye roll when she sees you gloat in the rarity of having her admit that she was wrong about something you have insisted on.

It's almost enough to satiate your seemingly limitless appetite.

 _Almost._

The rest of the burger is gone in just a couple of more bites, and you would probably sink your teeth into a third one if it were there, but that would just be out of pure gluttony.

You wipe your hands, your mouth and chin from any residue of sauce before adjusting your position on the couch, something that these days require a gigantic effort.

And also something that amuses Alex infinitely.

"Here, let me help."

She is smirking again, helping you fix the pillow behind your back against the corner of the couch before you can lean into it, releasing a happy relieved sigh of pure contentment at the comfort brought by the new position.

"So," She asks, after having picked up a couple of wrappers, closed the jam jar and reclaimed her previous seat, swinging your legs up and in her lap. "Even without the strawberry addition I take it they were good?"

You hum, both in approval and in contemplation.

"Although, to be honest, I would have preferred if the meat of the burgers was actually medium cooked, and not well-"

"Piper..." The soft reprimand comes with that inflection that you are starting to find quite endearing. It's a tone you never thought you would hear coming from Alex.

"I know, I know." You sigh, a hand already coming down to gently pat and rub your sated, swollen belly.

Tentatively, Alex's hand reaches out, coming to rest above yours, but you don't hesitate a second to intertwine your fingers together, giving hers a little squeeze and flashing her a grateful smile for her late-night delivery services.

And it's right then, in the immediate moment that follows, just before you can actually voice your thanks, and in the second your joined hands settle a little more firmly on your stomach that you feel it.

The little stirring coming from below.

The quiet movement coming from _inside_ you.

You feel Alex go instantly rigid, and when you whip your head up to look at her, for a second, you half expect her to bolt.

You have... experienced that feeling for a couple of weeks now but...

It's the first time for her.

And you watch her attentively.

Eyes wide, lips parted, and every muscle in her body drawn impossibly tight and tense.

Suddenly, she doesn't look like the fierce, proud, strong predatory wild creature you have come to compare her with.

In fact, right now, she looks more like a startled deer that is too stunned to move, but that after a second - which you have spent in breathless anticipation - surrenders to curiosity and, still tentatively, leans forward.

"Was _that_...?"

Those wide green eyes filled with a turmoil of emotions meet yours, and doesn't matter how hard you try, a smile still twitches at the corner of your mouth despite your intention to keep a soft, neutral expression, wanting to reassure her, even though part of you wants to tease her a little for asking such an obvious question, but...

She has this look on her face.

So vulnerable and frightened. And yet, under that dark hue of shock mingled with a drop of fear, there is that glint in the depth of her eyes, sparkling with a brighter sense of wonder, of awe.

It's a blend of emotions that breaks your heart and mends it in all at once.

You caress the back of her hand with your thumb, slowly feeling the tendons there losing tension.

"Are you scared?" The question comes out so softly that it almost gets lost in the stillness of your apartment, swallowed by the other muffled noises of the city and perpetual traffic coming from the streets below, but at least, all those mingled sounds serve to mask the emotional crack in your voice.

Alex swallows, hard, and nods her head, releasing a long shaky breath as her frozen gaze finally shifts from your joined hands resting on your belly, to meet your own.

"I'm... _terrified."_ She admits.

There is no resisting the tears that well up in your eyes. Just like there is no resisting the contrasting smile that breaks across your face. All result of the display of her vulnerability and honesty.

"You are going to be great." You tell her with nothing but all of your conviction holding up that statement, giving her hand another reassuring squeeze.

But of course, it's hardly enough to convince Alex, who immediately protests.

"How can you even say _that_ when I know nothing about-"

You don't let her finish. Promptly shushing her before she can utter another word. Before she can say whatever big fat lie she was going to.

Ever since the very beginning, ever since you decided to re-approach the subject with her, even if it was just to test the waters one more time on a matter you thought was already settled for good but couldn't help ask again, she has done nothing but getting information from everywhere she could.

Searching for the very last kind of literature you would have ever expected to find in her possession. But catching her reading such material, for how surprising, almost shocking even, was already a step towards the answer you were hoping to receive this time around.

But you get what she means.

You know nothing on the subject either.

Are still not prepared.

Don't think you'll ever be.

And it's not like you can blame Alex for being scared, especially not when you undoubtedly are as well. But you still don't allow her to finish that sentence, refusing to let her spiral down a potentially destructive path of uncertainty.

So you scoot closer to her - herculean effort or not - lean forward and kiss her, soft and slow, succeeding in interrupting whatever nonsense she was going to say next. Feeling the tension in her body slowly melt away.

"You are here." You breathe against her lips when you part, resting your foreheads together, placing your hand on the side of her head, caressing her cheek, stroking back her long proud dark mane. A gesture that in its simplicity seems to be enough to get her breathing and the insistent pounding of her heart under some resemblance of normalcy.

"We are going to figure this out together." You continue with the same unyielding certainty. "And we are going to teach _her_ how to be better. So that she won't make the mistakes we did."

This earns you an unexpected, genuine laugh.

A quiet puff of warm air that brushes against your own lips before Alex pulls back.

"Yeah," She smirks. "Like fall in love with a drug dealer and end up in prison."

You know that she means it as nothing more than just a humorous comment. That there is no real weight pressing on that sentence. But you still frown upon hearing it, feeling the burning need to clarify that statement just in case there might some trace of deprecation that you haven't heard and that might be lingering in her. You wouldn't be surprised if there is, hiding under the mask of that deceptive little smirk.

"I've have made a lot of mistakes in my life." You admit in earnest, and the confession is already enough to get her attention, and slowly take away that sly smile as her expression grows gradually more honest. "But falling in love with you has _never_ been one of them. It was never even a choice."

Her eyes immediately clear of that haze of doubt, until you see the reciprocation of that same sentiment of that truth, beating proudly in your chest reflected into those green pools.

But for how endearing it would be watching her squirm a little before she too would admit that out loud, you decide to spare her from such an open confession by adding immediately some humor, carefully balanced by a layer of light seriousness in the conversation.

"But we are definitely not going to let her fall in with a bad crowd, become a drug smuggler and go to prison. And we are going to keep a very close look on whoever she'll decide to date."

The tension from the previous moments dissipates with the newfound lightness in your tone, making Alex chuckle. Green eyes sparkling brighter with that pure glint of humor, as her smile widens into a full grin.

"Sure, the whole stalking/threatening possible dating options may be too much, for me at least." She teases and you roll your eyes at her, playfully, wisely deciding not to add anything else, or even deny her implied accusation. "But... it's good to know we still agree on a few things."

On the important things, you think, you _always_ manage to find an agreement.

"So..." This time, she is the one who takes the turn to completely divert the conversation towards an entirely different route.

"I know you have eaten for like three people already and that it's getting pretty late, but..." She pauses, tongue briefly darting out to wet her lips, and you already have an idea about where this is going. "How do you feel about concluding the night with some... dessert?"

The mischievous little smirk that starts tugging at the corner of her mouth then is more than enough for you to confirm what she truly has in mind, and what she actually means with that _"dessert"._

It's a test. That's the first thought that crosses your mind.

She is probably just teasing you.

Although... as you observe her for a second longer and notice the way her eyes scan with open appreciation the new, softer curves that your body has gained, you really aren't so sure.

You have been craving _"dessert"_ every single day lately.

 _Multiples_ times per day.

With the same voracity of your appetite for food.

You never thought that your libido would get even higher than what it already was before pregnancy.

And yet here you are. Rendered even more insatiable. Feeling that desire starting to stir at the mere mention of what Alex is offering. But for the first time since ever, you probably have also been gifted with the same amount of stamina that can stand up to hers in bed.

It makes you so weirdly proud.

"I think you already know the answer to that." You tell her at last, with a slow smirk that grows to match her own. That's it, until you suddenly remember the comment that she made earlier while you were eating...

"But I thought that watching me eat like that," You say, tilting your chin to the takeout bag and the two burgers wrappers balled up and discarded on the coffee table. "Was so unappealing that you would have had problems picturing ever having sex with me again."

However, Alex's smirk doesn't diminish one bit, in fact, it becomes only more infuriating, overly pleased... but always so undeniably gorgeous.

"And here I thought that you could smell my bullshit from at least a mile." She sasses back. "But we are still in time to stop if you are no longer in the mood, I guess."

With that, she heaves a sigh of pretended disappointment, but you manage to reach out and get a hold on her shirt before she can start pulling back from you and get up from the couch altogether.

"Oh no," You practically growl. "Don't you _dare_ teasing me like that. I'm almost double your size, Alex."

Maybe it's the threat veiled in that comment or the comment itself what makes her burst out laughing.

"Hardly." She answers in between deep, husky chuckles, scanning up and down the length of your body, still slender, lean, in what has always been your normal constitution, but with a new undeniable softness in your curves.

The appreciation in that emerald gaze is evident, even from above your clothes, and it only makes that spark of desire that she has ignited with a simple offer burn that much brighter.

"But that's fine," She reassures, crawling slowly onto the couch. "I have nowhere else I have to be anyway."

With that she carefully straddles you and leans forward, pressing her lips against yours before you can say anything else.

The kiss doesn't last for as long as you wanted it to, you barely get a teasing taste of her tongue before she pulls back, but when she does, she immediately shushes you whines of protest by planting more kisses along your jaw, down your neck, across your cleavage, brushing her lips against all those sensitive spots where you can feel the heat of your desire grow hotter and more demanding.

In her slow descent down your body, she unexpectedly stops once reached your swollen stomach.

Eagerness is tingling along your spine, pooling between your legs, but still, not even the need threatening to overwhelm your senses is enough to make you reach out and urge her to continue.

Instead, you find yourself holding your breath when she lifts your shirt by just a slit or so, barely a couple of inches, and then she leans in, pressing her lips on the growing bump there.

Her lips move as she mouths something, you can't quite hear the words, but the last few ones sound like a quiet _"I promise"._

A wave of infinite tenderness and affection swells in your chest, almost closing up your throat with emotion when she presses a kiss on that same spot and you feel a responding stir echoing from inside your belly.

Another grin breaks across your face, unable to do anything about it.

"Are you already conspiring with her?" You ask her, narrowing your eyes with playful suspiciousness.

When she looks up she is smirking again, a hand taking the place of where her lips were just a moment ago, stroking her thumb that same spot.

"Just expressing how _grateful_ I am for her being the reason why her mama's boobs got _so big."_

You scoff a laugh at that, and another one when she reaches out with her other hand to gently knead one of your indeed bigger breasts, which is not exactly an excuse, because she has never turned down the occasion to show _exactly_ how grateful she is for some of the changes your body is going through with all the rampant pregnancy hormones. She hasn't been very subtle about her appreciation either.

Alex flashes you another smirk, resuming with her trail of kisses and caresses further down your body, but in the moment she hooks her fingers into the waistband of your sweatpants and underwear, you stop her.

"Wait."

Maybe you should have said it a little softer and not with that rush of urgency in your increasingly labored breath that has her snap her head up in alarm.

"What is it?" She asks, worried, like you might be in pain or she might have accidentally hurt you, and you feel a bit sorry for worrying her like this, although, the display of concern it's also kind of endearing, and it makes you smile.

"No, it's nothing," You reassure her. "I just..." You pause, blushing a little at the increasing need that you feel stirring more insistently deep inside you, mingling with another one.

"I just want you up here."

The desire for her touch in fact, your intense craving for it, during these moments it's also met with an equally strong need for as much closeness with her as possible.

But Alex, as observant as she's always been, has already reached and understood that need even before you could actually voice it.

She crawls back up, taking off the thick cushions at the back of the couch and throwing them on the floor, making more space before she can settle behind you, adopting that same familiar position that allows her body to cradle yours.

You immediately melt, snuggling back against her. Seeking for as much contact with her as possible.

"Better?" She asks after you have adjusted into the most perfect fit, feeling her breath so pleasantly warm, tickling so sweetly as it brushes against the back of your neck, and from the softness of her tone you don't even have to turn around to check if there is an equally tender smile curling her lips.

But you do it anyway, unable to resist. Turning ever so slightly, just enough to catch sight of her gorgeous - indeed smiling - face. You reach back with one hand, cupping her cheek, while hers settles protectively on your belly once more.

And even if the position is a little awkward, it doesn't keep you from kissing her.

When you pull back there is only one answer, one word good enough to describe how safe and cozy and _complete_ having your bodies pressed like this feels like.

It falls from your lips and flits like a whisper in between the peaceful quietness surrounding you, the soft glow cast by the lamp at the corner of the room, the easy smile on Alex's face, the depth of the fierce affection that you have for her reflected into your own eyes, and... another little kick coming from inside you, knocking right against Alex's hand.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **I couldn't help but notice that a guest in the comments mentioned that I, said that Piper and Alex having children is "not them". I never said that, however, I did say, in one AN of my other Vauseman story "A Thief's Heart" that, "I'm not much into them having kids, mostly because I don't see Alex as maternal." But this doesn't mean that I'm completely opposed to that scenario either :P Maybe this clarified that little misunderstanding :) Anyway, the prompt(s) for this short story wasn't very specific, in fact I simply received a couple of "them having a baby", so I came up with this; pregnancy and odd cravings with a dash of humor and fluff :)**


	8. First Kiss

Hi everyone!

I had something else in mind for this chapter, but then a guest so kindly requested for a possible Vauseman's first kiss chapter and so... here it is :D Also, if you guys want to discuss something, like prompts or other things with me, feel free to send me a PM :)

Now here you go with the chapter :D

Enjoy

* * *

There is that moment of stillness, the one that feels like a prediction of what is going to happen next, thickening in the space surrounding you as everything seems to come to a slow halt, and the only proof that the world is actually continuing to spin, is the contrasting quickening pace of your heart.

You have experienced a very similar feeling before.

The first time it happened was when you and your brother crashed into each other with your bikes while you were playing. Neither managed to swerve out of the way in time and... well, all you could do was just brace yourself for that impact to come.

You can feel a similar kind of electricity in the air right now, climbing up your spine in shivers, prickling on your skin, tingling on your fingertips.

It's definitely not the same feeling that you have experienced that time as a kid, but the certainty that you are about to crash into something, is there. In the way your heart slams into your chest with that sense of anticipation, only this time it's not laced with foreboding, but with an opposite, much more rousing kind of excitement, of eagerness, that has your entire body buzzing with energy.

She doesn't need an excuse to come closer to you.

She doesn't try any of those painful cliché and cringe-worthy textbook move that you already have - unfortunately - both witnessed and - occasionally - been at the receiving end those gestures were addressed to during your years in college.

She just takes a step towards you. Your previous conversation about... what was it again? Completely erased from your mind (even if the resulting comfort from the humor and bantering that you were both enjoying so easily still lingers) in the moment you gaze into those stunning emerald eyes, helplessly plunging into those clear lakes, admiring the flecks of gold shimmering just below the surface with traces of amusement and... something else, echoed into the tilted smile on her lips.

"I have to say that I wasn't sure you'd called me, Piper."

The openness of that admission takes you a little by surprise, but there is an unarguable sincerity in her look that refrains you from just answering her with a humorous reply.

If there is something that you have learned about Alex during the couple of occasions you have seen each other, is that, paradoxically enough, she is subtle in her obviousness about what she wants. Or maybe that is just your own anticipation and hopefulness sparking through, making your next breath stutter in your chest at her open admission and at the look that flashes across her face in the following instant.

A look that you barely catch as she tilts her head down, a hand coming up to adjust her glasses, briefly diverting her gaze from yours.

It lasts for the briefest moment, but you still find it odd, in an absurdly endearing way.

If you hadn't already started to know her and grasped the very attractive core of what is her confident character is made of, you would say that, the expression that you have seen on her face for that half second, the hint of softness that you have caught into her eyes, looked like... vulnerability.

It doesn't seem to fit so well with her persona in general...

But before you can give it any more thought, Alex's gaze returns to meet yours, with a renewed intensity that pushes far away from your mind whatever thought about vulnerability had entered your thoughts.

"But I'm glad that you did."

Maybe it's just that simple addition, reinforced by that ardent, earnest gaze what provides that extra nudge, or maybe it's the contrast between this expression and the fleeting one you had a glimpse of just a few seconds ago.

Whatever it is, it seeps right into you, lacing to a vital part hidden in your chest, before tugging, hard, beckoning you closer to her.

For the past seconds you thought- no, you were convinced, that she was the one who was about to make the move.

You have been bracing yourself for it, for that impact, for the ultimate closeness that you have been yearning to experience for the entire night.

Part of you expected her to do it, but...

In the instant that follows, encouraged by that feeling pulling from your chest, you are the one who, at last, closes the distance between your bodies.

You are the one who leans forward first.

But it is Alex the one who meets you halfway, providing the other essential half of what you started, in the most gratifying completeness.

A press of lips.

That's all it takes to turn your entire world upside down and with that to finally make it feel so impossibly _right,_ like it never truly felt before with such a simple gesture.

The first time you kiss, it's fire.

The flame, long ignited by her mischievous smiles and lingering, piercing looks, sparks and bursts fully alive deep down in your belly, filling you up from the inside out, licking at your skin, spreading into your chest, burning in your lungs, and feeding of whatever trace of air left there that she hasn't already stolen from you the moment her lips, those rosy, soft-looking lips that turn out being even softer than you anticipated, touch yours.

You were prepared for this moment, longed the inevitability of it.

You may or may not have been fantasizing about it since shortly after meeting her. But the reality of it beats your most vivid imagination.

Soft and warm and electric.

That's what you feel upon that first touch, and that compelling warmth only grows hotter and moister when Alex's lips part, her tongue darting out to trace your lower lip, asking for a permission instead of demanding entrance. A quiet request that you meet with eagerness, unprepared for the assault of feelings that overwhelms you as soon as you grant her access.

The idea that Alex might, after all, have a sixth sense, considering how extremely attentive and perceptive she always seems to be, gets only reinforced when you feel her wrap an arm around your waist, holding you up a bit more firmly, right against her, when the slippery, enveloping feeling of her tongue sliding along yours has your knees buckle beneath your own weight.

And so you cling onto her as you sample the heat of her mouth.

She tastes like the expensive bourbon that she has been sipping earlier at the bar. Rich and complex, and yet somehow familiar. It reminds you of the thickness of molasses, but without the characteristical licorice-like bitterness, laced with a fruity- sweet hint of citrus, somehow that you think fits her just perfectly. There is bite to it too, something that matches her refined sarcastic humor, and an elegance in the balance of that taste that mirrors her own very alluring, unique charm.

Your lips move with ease against the one of the other, you let her lead, and she could go for more, you want her to, but she is clearly in no rush, and you know that it's because, as you first assumed, she likes to take her time to thoroughly savor the moment, and make it last for as long as possible.

You have been kissed before, of course, and you have experienced that giddiness. Felt the butterflies stir in your belly. It was pleasant. A nice blend of sensations.

But kissing Alex, being kissed by her, being held so carefully, and yet with the unequivocal firmness of desire, makes all those previous experiences you had with anyone else, pale so miserably in comparison.

She doesn't thrust her body against yours. She doesn't pin you against her large, impressively stocked library. But your bodies press together on their own accord, adapting so easily onto the curves of the other and in the most perfect fit.

You shiver.

And it's a tidal wave.

It shakes you right to the core. Erupting into an equally fierce enthusiasm that emboldens you. Even more when you feel her hands start wandering in different directions, following the curve of your waist, tracing the swell of your hips. Your breath hitches in your throat and you gasp in her mouth when her thumb brushes against the side of your breast.

The corner of her lips twitches into a smirk when you arch your back, pushing your torso forward. She doesn't immediately take up on that offer however, enjoying the feeling of you arching into her touch, but, at last, you decide to surprise her by taking her hand and bringing it properly to your chest, giving a suggestive squeeze that, much to your satisfaction, makes her groan into the kiss, both for the intimacy of the feeling of your breast cupped so perfectly in her palm, and for the unexpected spike of confidence coming from you in that simple gesture.

Your heart, ready to burst right out of your chest, says that it's already too much. The rest of your body however, especially your lower pulsing regions, insist that it's nowhere near enough.

You seek for more while struggling to keep your hips from grinding against her own, but eventually, it is the burning in your lungs for the lack of air what decides for you.

Reluctantly, you pull back, slowly blinking your eyes open, swallowing greedy sips of air, and for a few seconds, as you recover and adjust to the dim light surrounding the vast living room, you are somehow... surprised, to find yourself standing still there, in Alex's apartment, in front of her library, right where you were a few minutes ago.

It's ridiculous, really, and you are well aware of it. A kiss shouldn't distort your sense of space and time.

And yet, it did.

It's an odd sense of disorientation that lingers in your still fuzzy head, at least until your eyes regain proper focus and meet Alex's, and only then, only once you gaze onto those emerald pools, you are able to find yourself again.

"You okay, kid?"

There is a hint of concern etched onto her features, slightly furrowing her eyebrows, and reflecting a bit softer into her eyes as well.

Those eyes... So deep and vibrant, now darkened into a deeper shade of green. The flecks of gold that you have previously noticed, now swallowed into the flames of bright burning desire, result of the marvelous, literally breathtaking kiss you have just shared.

Your earlier thought, the one of bracing yourself when you were a kid, resurfaces as you look at Alex right now, and realize that you might have already crashed. Plunged actually, deliberately. And you don't have to wonder if it will leave a sign.

You can already feel it. That brand, born from the fire of passion threatening to consume you entirely, right there on the spot, that has you struggling to keep yourself upright against the gravity pressing onto you, making your legs shake so dangerously as your gaze drops to her glistening lips, now turned into an even deeper, more inviting shade of pink.

You lick your own and press your legs together squirming against the unrestrainable need pooling and throbbing between them.

"Piper?"

Hearing her calling your name is what snaps your attention up to meet her gaze again, where the contrasting drop of worry still lingers.

The sight of that emotion is enough to bring you back onto yourself, briefly clearing your mind from the haze that had lifted.

You want to reassure her, tell her that you have never been better, never felt so electric and euphoric, but when your lips part, the single word that slips past them, is not the reassurance you wanted to provide, but the voice of the desire that you are no longer able to contain.

"B-bedroom?" You stutter instead, breathlessly, surrendering under the iron grip of that primal need, voice so deep and rough that you barely recognize it as your own.

The last thing that you expect from Alex however as soon as you mutter that single word, is the look that she gives you, and the question that follows.

"Are you sure?" She asks, and normally you would actually be annoyed that she felt the necessity to ask, especially since you think you have been obvious enough, but...

There is a certain softness in her tone. A gentle inflection in that inquiry that you have never heard before.

It's nothing like the _"are you sure?"_ of courtesy that boys felt like they needed to ask you before you could go for something more.

There is none of that obligation here, simply a sincere necessity to know, and just the right amount of concern to make that whole expression so strangely endearing.

Your heart clenches a little on itself with a surge of emotion.

Because this one is genuine, honest to the core, her eyes clearing from the thickening haze of lust, locking with yours, not prying, but quietly seeking for the minimal sign of reluctance, of hesitation and doubt.

But there is none to be found.

"We don't have to." She adds, reassuringly, and god... the way her hand comes up to cup your face, thumb tenderly stroking your cheek before she tucks oh so sweetly a loose strand of hair behind your ear only has you desiring her even more.

You have never known anyone who could show such a sweet and genuine tenderness, and at the same time hold that scorching flame of desire without getting burned.

"I know," You tell her, and you don't have to force those words out, but the excitement filling you up from the inside is so vivid that it makes your voice shake a little.

"But I want to." You add more firmly, and, just to be more specific you lock your gaze with hers, holding it with unyielding certainty. "I want _you,_ Alex."

You do.

God, you do so badly that you wonder why are you even still standing here discussing this.

The smile that Alex gives you in response to your resoluteness and assurance is radiant. It erases whatever trace of doubt you thought she might be having about all of this and replaces it with determination.

"Down the hallway." She answer, and finally, that smirk, the one that shapes her lips with the perfect amount of confidence and intrigue returns in full force.

Unable to resist it, you lean in and draw her into a much deeper kiss that is returned with the same enthusiastic fervor.

Never before you have experienced anything close to what Alex is making you feel right now.

All those feelings collide into a dizzyingly euphoric storm that only feeds the need for further closeness and skin-to-skin contact.

Hands move with more purpose, tugging at clothes, fumbling impatiently with buttons, and you are pretty sure that, as you stumble your way down the hallway and towards her bedroom in between enthusiastic kisses, soft chuckles and eager, wandering hands working to get rid of unnecessary layers of fabric, you lose a shoe along the way. But you couldn't care less, especially not when, in a blur of motion, she discards your shirt and bra, dropping them somewhere, and her mouth, so incredibly hot and moist, leaves your own, trailing kisses down your throat and chest until she finds one of your breasts, and her lips seal securely around your already hardened nipple, ripping the most exquisite breathy moan of pure delight from your throat.

You shiver in her arms, knees threatening to give out under the ministration of that able tongue and those teasing teeth playing wicked tricks on you. But Alex is there holding you up, and then, laying you down on the soft surface of her bed.

It's only when you feel the coolness of the sheets against your skin that you realize you are already naked except from your panties. And that Alex is, much to your dismay, still wearing all of her undergarments, although, she looks so good in black; the contrast with her flawless alabaster skin is simply delightful. Mouthwatering.

She pulls back from your breast with a satisfied purr and hovers above you, predatorially. Looking so impossibly beautiful.

Wetting her smirking lips.

Looking positively ready to thoroughly devour you.

And you are going to let her.

And she is also probably going to make you beg for more before you'd be able to have a chance to return what you already have a feeling are going to be her most devoted attentions.

Her eyes are as dark as the night itself. She looks ready to pounce you and start her merciless assault on your flesh, and yet, just as you lay there, waiting with bated breath and paralyzing anticipation, she manages to surprise you one more time, showing once more that extremely considerate and tender side that, honestly, you didn't think was such a great, profound part of her nature.

"If you want me to slow down, just tell me, okay kid?"

She smiles at you, the kind of smile that promises things you have never experienced, with anyone before, and that she is going to make you discover.

She has already proven that.

Your voice is nowhere to be found. But you don't even need it. Instead, you just answer that question by reaching out to her, and pulling her into another deep, passionate kiss.

And as she keeps going, showering the rest of you with kisses, slowly making her way further down your body, you can already sense another impending crash about to come.

One of which magnitude you are not actually able to quantify in your current state of overwhelming arousal that only intensifies when her lips skid on the inside of your thigh and her fingers hook onto the waistband of your panties.

Or maybe, it is really just as great and terrifying and wonderful at the same time, as your heart, already catching up with this new rhythm, is telling you.

Warning you that it isn't a crash.

But something more like a fall.

Fast, hard, and oh so glorious.

* * *

 **There is no way that Vauseman's first kiss didn't lead to also their first time together ;) I, at least, like the idea that Piper might have gotten so very... excited, the first time it happened that they jumped right into bed. Anyway, I can hear the whines of protest for not continuing with this scene, but I think we all know what happens next, don't we? ;) And also how they get interrupted :P**


	9. Small Competition

Hi there!

I'm back with a new chapter for you guys :D

Short update but... here it is :)

Enjoy

* * *

You know how love looks like on Alex.

It has been addressed to you for so, _so_ long that, in fact, you don't think you have a memory, beside the very first ones of when you had just met, where you haven't seen that emotion shimmering in the clear, rippling surface of her green eyes whenever she looked at you.

Not even during your darkest periods, like when you had her thrown back into prison with you, or when you refused to believe to her worries about being in danger, which - much to your shame and consuming guilt - turned out to be legitimate, the look of betrayed and anger didn't lessen that emotion or diminished its meaning.

It had migrated lower in depth, surrounded by spiky shadows of mistrust, it became more difficult to catch under that barbed wire fence of hurt, but... It was always there. And, if anything, it's exactly that emotion, the glimpses of it in all that hurt, what has rendered your guilt even more unbearable, gnawing you raw from the inside when, despite everything, she has always ended up forgiving you.

And it's just after you have gotten everything in order once more, that that sentiment got back to burn to its most wonderful, fierce, blazing brightness that you know is reflected just as intensely in your own eyes every time you look at her, and mirrored in every flutter and flip that your heart does in the confinement of your chest when she does something as simple as kiss you, or even just smile at you.

It's still one of the absolutely most invigorating feelings you have ever experienced in your life. Even after all this time you have been together.

And that's a great part of the reason why you would have never, ever thought that, one day, that look would be addressed to someone else.

But it happens.

 **. . .**

You wake up one night, stirred from your slumber as if sensing, even in the cradle of that realm, something missing; the solid, warm, comforting shape of Alex's body curled protectively behind yours, the soft puffs of her steady breathing caressing the back of your neck, and the arm that is usually wrapped loosely around your middle.

Instinctively, feeling suddenly much more awake as you shake off the lingering haze of a fuzzy dream, you reach for the other side of the bed, and when you find it empty, just like you suspected it would be, and cold, you already know where she's gone.

With that knowledge thickening into the waking reality, a little shock of alarm shoots right up your spine, traveling through your whole body, seeping deeper, and pooling in the pit of your stomach, shaking you even more awake as you get up from the bed and walk out from the room. It's a relatively new feeling that you have developed, and one, you are sure, that will never leave you.

You pad barefoot into the living room, blinking to allow your vision to adjust from darkness to the dim lighting that you find there, and once you gain focus-

There she is.

Just where you knew she would be.

Your gaze lands magnetically on her familiar frame, sitting on the couch. With her arms wrapped around someone else, _holding someone else._

And... with that unmistakable look of pure affection on her face.

Your heart clenches at the sight, so painfully tightly that for a moment you can't even breathe.

You have had that look directed at you for so long...

But this version is... different.

It's softer. Devoid of that teasing glint of mischief that you are used to see whenever she looks at you, and that always succeeds in making your insides quiver to life with a very specific _pull._

Now, the affection showing on her face, that endearment shining in her eyes, is as pure and innocent and precious as the little someone cradled so carefully in her arms, peacefully sleeping.

You are barely aware of the smile that spreads across your cheeks as you approach her, silently, and yet deliberately stepping on that floorboard that always creaks a little, just to let her know you are here, not wanting to startle her all of a sudden with your presence. But, as always, being as perceptive as she's always been, Alex already knows you are there, even without having to look up from your sleeping little girl.

You still remember, so vividly, the first time Alex was about to hold her, the hesitance, the anxiety that made her hands shake, the feeling of unworthiness that you have sensed coming off her in waves at her prospect of holding something so small and precious and, most of all, innocent, after some of the things that she has done...

You remember the way she held her breath for almost an entire minute, remaining froze in place when the nurse passed the pink, squirming little bundle, over to her. And, most of all, you remember the look of fear that had widened her eyes but also made them glisten with the same awe that had shaped her features as soon as the baby stopped squirming once properly settled onto the cradle of her arms. You still remember all the reluctance about the whole pregnancy thing in general, all the discussions that came along with it, so clearly, but things have changed, so much and so fast since then, all while you were pregnant, and even faster when the baby was born, that now, the memory of it, feels more like a dream. Distant and blurred.

There have been times, many times, before you decided to give it a try, during which you thought that you'd never be able to picture such image, afraid that Alex's concerns and insecurities about parenthood would have won out in the end. But... here she is. And the sight of the two of them like this is infinitely better than what you could have possibly imagined.

Because it's real.

"Hey..." It is only when you greet her, oh so very softly, that Alex looks up from the bundle in her arms to flash you a smile. It's tired, sleepy even, nonetheless still full and sincere.

"Hey." She greets you back, just as softly, scooting over a little, making more space for you just as you move aside the worn copy of The Little Prince from the couch cushion, placing it on the coffee table.

"Was she crying?" You ask her once you are settled against her side, glancing down at your sleeping baby, unable to mask some of that instinctive concern, wondering how you couldn't have heard her if she actually was distressed. But Alex reassures you before you can spiral down that path of unnecessary worries.

"She wasn't. Well... not really." She corrects, somehow cryptically, before offering a more thorough explanation at the amusedly curious look that you give her. "I just woke up for some water, went to check on her, and she was whimpering. I think she was having a bad dream, so..."

"So you decided to pick her up and soothe her with some cuddles before she could start wailing." You conclude for her as you bring your hand up to delicately caress your daughter's cheek. She is getting bigger, but she is still so small. And you are always left amazed and completely mesmerized every time you look at her.

"You could have woken me up too, you know." You tell her, but Alex just shrugs, very lightly.

"It wasn't necessary. We've been okay out here." She reassures you once more. "I mean, she _didn't_ cry, but I've had to read her, like, three chapters before she could finally fall asleep again."

You can't prevent the grin that stretches across your face at that adorable image, and at Alex's revelation, that comes with a long sigh of absolutely fake exasperation.

She can try all she wants, pretend to roll her eyes and look annoyed, but you know exactly how much she likes reading to her. Not to mention...

"She loves listening to your voice." You tell her, also shamelessly admitting that "It's something I can definitely relate to."

And just like that, Alex's expression changes instantly, her lips shaping into one of those grins of hers, twitching into a smirk when your subtle flirt is accompanied with a not so subtle - or innocent - lip bite.

"And," You add, before she can get the occasion to say anything. "I bet she has figured out that you were there, watching her sleep, and knew that if she started to whimper you would have picked her up. I can _hardly_ blame her for that." You conclude, much to Alex's surprise and obvious amusement, because you know, very well, how good it feels to sleep resting on Alex's chest, listening to the steady, calming beats of her heart.

"So you're saying that she did it deliberately?" She asks, looking in between ready to burst out laughing and skeptical. "Just so she would get a few chapters of a book she's way too little to even understand, and some cuddles?"

You shrug, still grinning. "She is a smart plotting little thing. And I know I definitely would do that, even just for the cuddles part."

Alex snorts an incredulous husky chuckle. The light bounce of her shoulders and the slightly raspy sound of her laugh rumbling in her chest, for as soft as it is, makes your little girl stir in her arms. You both instinctively freeze, but luckily, after a long moment spent without even breathing, your baby just makes some soft cooing noises before snuggling further into Alex's chest, going back to sleep soundly.

You and Alex both release a muted sigh of relief, remaining silent for just a few more moments just to be sure that your daughter isn't waking up again, but she looks blissfully content in her deep sleep, nestled safely there in your lover's arms.

"She's dreaming," Alex informs you, quietly breaking that stretched moment of comfortable silence. "She scrunches up her nose in little twitches like you do when you're dreaming."

You immediately look down at your sleeping baby and for a fleeting second, as you catch sight of that unconscious and utterly adorable twitch, you feel this weird need to argue that you don't, but, when you glance up at Alex again, you get distracted by that same smile of pure adoration on her face as her eyes remain fixed on your daughter, looking utterly mesmerized.

Your heart clenches on itself, hit with a new, strong pang of raw emotions that crushes the words of protest that you had ready, making them vanish into nothing.

"You really love her." It's what you say instead.

And it's only when Alex turns to look at you with this mixture of confusion and... something else you can't quite identify, that you realize you have actually said those words out loud.

You instantly freeze, because even though there was no other weight in that response than just the obviousness held in its own statement, you realize that it might have sounded like something said out of surprise, and you worry, more than anything, that Alex might have taken it in the wrong way.

You don't wait a second longer to explain, knowing that there is no other way around this but being as openly honest as you always are with each other.

"I know that you have always been very reluctant about the whole kids' idea, and I was afraid that..." You pause, heaving a long quiet sigh to regain some composure and balance, helping to steel your nerves and smooth out the sudden spike of anxiety before continuing. "I was afraid that, even if you have agreed to have her with me, you would have always been a little hesitant or not completely comfortable in being around her, even just like this." You conclude, gesturing to her holding the baby, to the book that she has been reading to her lately, and you honestly can't help but rethink about that first time she held your daughter, that same hesitance and concern, and insecurity, that made her always-present and cool demeanor crumble. All feelings that now, are nowhere to be found in the confidence and naturalness in the way she is holding your baby.

There is no hurt nor even confusion any longer when, tentatively, you glance up at Alex again.

"She is a part of you, Piper." It's all that she says eventually, so genuinely simple, so matter of fact.

"How could I not love a little version of you?"

The knot of emotions that has been tightening in your throat escapes as a laugh. A soft, quiet, wet laugh. And it's that choked sound, the wet quality in it, that makes you only now realize that you have been swallowing down a few tears.

Alex is instantly reassured that those shimmering in your eyes are of happiness, something that gets reinforced by the big smile already forming twin dimples on your cheeks, and you are met with an equally wide grin from her.

It doesn't last though, because suddenly, as if a realization seems to sink into her all at once, that smile twists into a look of concern that travels right through you with an immediate sense of dread.

"What is it?" You ask alarmed, your gaze instinctively going to the baby, and then back to Alex in confusion when you don't understand what got her so upset all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

"She is a little you," She repeats, now looking positively terrified, and for a moment you are too besides being very confused. That's it at least until she continues... "She is going to have your own temperament. It's going to get her in _so_ many troubles."

God, if only she wasn't holding such precious cargo you would probably hit her for worrying you over nothing like she just did. But the relief flooding through your system is much stronger, and in the end, you just decide to indulge her, admitting another little truth.

"Yeah... but she is also going to inherit your irresistible charm that will allow her to get away with practically anything."

Alex's smile returns in full force as she chuckles, and that sweetly husky sound, along with the sight of your baby looking as peaceful as ever in her sleep, takes away the remaining traces of your worries. Still, you scoot closer, feeling the need to reach out and hold her, too.

"Until then, however," Alex adds. "I think I'm going to enjoy her like this, while she is still a quiet, innocent little cub. Your activist genes are probably going to kick in as soon as she'll be able to talk."

You roll your eyes, suppressing a groan before leaning in to surprise her with a kiss. "You are still going to love her even then." You counter when you pull back.

"Are you kidding me?"Alex asks, with that same lopsided little grin that keeps eliciting flutters in your chest. "I'm going to love her even more. If that is even possible..."

That last part is just barely mumbled, mostly to herself, through the quietest sigh as her gaze shifts from you to the other little you sleeping in her arms, but you still hear it so clearly. You have actually been wondering that same thing yourself. If it's even possible for you to love your daughter more, and to fall even deeper in love with Alex, or if it'll always feel like a continuous freefall with her down the endless depth of that rich emotion.

All you know is that it sure feels like it.

You have felt this way especially during difficult times, but also during these precious, blissful moments.

* * *

 **I have received many other requests for a little more of Domestic/Baby Vauseman. I know this one wasn't particularly long, and I still feel like the characters keep coming out a bit OOC whenever I get into this genre, but... You guys asked so nicely, and then I got this idea so... Here it is. Just some (more) quiet Vauseman baby fluff :)**


	10. Tribadism

Hey everyone!

I'm back with another huge request, this one here has been asked by many :D And yes, if the title of the chapter isn't enough of a giveaway, it is definitely smutty :P

Enjoy

* * *

It starts innocently enough.

Or, well... As innocently as it can be with the two of you completely naked, in bed, after another gloriously satisfying session of very passionate lovemaking.

Alex has just finished untying you, checked your wrists to make sure that there are not ligature marks that need to be tended to. The skin there is sensitive, yes - just like other parts of your body feel right now - but even with all the tugging and pulling and struggling that you have done for all the time that she has spent teasing you before she finally decided to grant you mercy and make you come, there is not even the minimal sign of rope burns adorning your wrists.

Still, she kisses them, showing once more all that tenderness that she has kept at bay during your latest round, which, to your request, has been slightly - wonderfully - rougher.

A display of her true soft essence that you have been craving so much, like you always do, when you are still recovering from the assaulting waves of your climax, and as high on oxytocin as you are right now.

When her lips press oh so softly onto your palm, brushing a kiss right at the center, it's almost too much. You cup her cheek and urge her down with a weak little tug, pulling her into a kiss.

She settles on top of you, assuming that familiar position, and for the first time tonight, she is bare. No toys or restraints or anything else standing in between your bodies, just your skin on hers. Still heated and slick with sweat and, in some places, with the heady, musky arousal that is lingering in the air.

With the tiredness seeping into your bones it's easy to melt into that impossibly soft kiss. Because while you love, so much, when Alex is getting rough with you, when she is driven by that insatiable demon that possesses her that twists and pulls and expertly draws shudder after shudder out of your orgasming body, you also crave for these moments of closeness afterward.

It completes what you have just shared.

So you pull her closer, and kiss her with a new softness, without that urgency born from the burning lust consuming you from the inside, like a fire feeding of oxygen, demanding for more of her, greedily taking everything she had to give you.

Now it's purely affectionate and slow, but always a bit teasing, because Alex still nips a little at your bottom lip, and she still purrs in approval when you return the gesture to her, sucking that tender flesh briefly between your lips before releasing her, only to dive deeper and lick at the sweet inside of her mouth.

She shifts on top of you, probably without even meaning to, although, when it comes down to Alex and to her insatiable need about eliciting reactions from your very responsive body, you are never sure...

All you know, is that your legs instinctively part to accommodate her better, your feet locking on the back of her knees, keeping her in place, just as her toned stomach and full breasts press into yours, along with her pelvic bone... Which comes directly in contact with you, and...

 _Oh._

It is that same instinct what makes your hips twitch beneath hers, tilting up from the mattress when you feel the heat and moisture of her sex against yours.

There is no fighting the shiver that runs through your entire being, or the flutters that your stomach does up into your chest, making you jolt. Alex feels it. Just like she hears the way you hum in the back of your throat, you can tell by the way her lips tug instantly into a smirk against your own.

A moment later, when she shifts again on top of you, it's deliberate. She positively rolls her hips, ever so slightly, but it's way more than enough to force you to pull back from the kiss, breathing a moan against her mouth.

It only encourages her further, and when she repeats the movement for a third time, it's definitely much more purposeful, and the angle she adjusts her hips, allows you to feel her even better.

Warm, soft, wet.

One of your now newly freed hands shoots down of its own will, to grip the firm muscle of her ass cheek, both to urge her closer and to anchor yourself when the feeling of what is definitely the ridge of her clit brushing along yours, turns out to be enough to make you swoon.

You didn't intend on starting anything else. You already had your insanely intense session of consuming, draining, utterly gratifying sex.

 _But..._

Now that you feel her like this, no matter how tender you have gotten, how sensitive you still are, you can't prevent that spark that lives right there in your lower belly, from lighting up again, perhaps even a bit brighter.

You are not even a little surprised when Alex catches those unmistakable signs in you.

"I must be losing my touch if after all that we have done tonight you are still longing for more, kid."

A raspy chuckle bubbles up from your chest upon hearing that comment.

"You aren't losing your touch," You reassure her, pulling back just enough to have a better look her. "If anything, you are just making me more addicted to it."

Alex smirks, but there is still no trace of surprise showing on her face at your remark, even though her eyes light up again with that familiar flash of desire that has been there for the entire night when she feels you tilt your waist up to grind your hips onto hers again, as if coaxing her to move.

"You want to go again?" She asks, and you believe that she already knows the answer to that question. But you also know that she wants to hear you say it, and so you tell her, because you can't deny the thrill that you get in admitting that you want something Alex is willing to offer.

"Yes... please."

For how simple, it's all Alex wanted to hear. There is no need to be explicit, although when she reaches between your legs with one hand, you stop her, much to her confusion.

"No, not like that. Just..." Suddenly, you become extremely aware of the blush that flares on your cheeks as you fumble for the words to use and tell her how you want her. Eventually, you phrase it into a question. "Keep moving against me like you have been doing?"

There is a look flashing in Alex's green eyes. A mix of surprise and renewed desire that tells you that you have struck the right spot, and seeing that look, only fills you with anticipation and makes you all the more impatient for her touch.

"You want to try...?" She still asks, for ultimate confirmation.

You just nod, feeling as shy and as you have never felt before with Alex at the prospect of trying something new, but the excitement it's all there as well, skyrocketing when you are met with the delighted assent rippling into those already darkening emerald pools.

"Okay then." And just like that, the corner of her mouth curls into an excited little smirk. "Good thing we are already warmed up for this." She jokes.

It's different from before, and not just because you are no longer tied up or because Alex isn't going to be buried to the hilt deep inside you. Relinquishing all your power to her, feeling her thrust into you with abandon, yet always mindful about not going too deep, should be considered one of the most intimate things; the ultimate display of the most absolute trust. And yet, there is something about this that is just _so_ -

The word slips from your mind in the moment Alex, after planting a soft peck on your lips, pulls away from you.

Startled, you reach for her, trying to pull her closer once more, but without success, as you meet her resistance.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Don't worry." She promptly reassures you with that same smirk still tugging a bit deviously at her lips. "Just getting into a more comfortable position."

Much to your immense disappointment, she pulls completely away from you, but for how much you mourn the safe weight and heat and shape of her body pressed onto yours, you don't protest, just watch as she adjusts herself to half-straddle you, bending one of your legs flat onto the mattress while bringing the other one up to rest on her shoulder as she aligns herself with your sex.

The position, for how much you don't like the idea of being so distant from Alex, brings a new angle, which comfort - even with you partially turned on one side - is impossible to deny, but most of all, it allows you to be pressed together so wonderfully intimately, like you have never had the occasion to feel Alex before.

Goosebumps erupt all over your skin as another much more powerful shiver crawls up your spine, lighting up your body all over again with tiny sparks of electricity that turn instantly into a harsh shock aimed downwards, shooting right between your legs, when Alex starts moving, searching for the most perfect angle, testing the friction until, after just a couple of attempts, she finds the right one.

The moment you feel her clit rubbing against yours, circling it as perfectly as she usually does with her skilled tongue and deft fingers, it's also the moment you both groan in unison your mutual appreciation.

But that's not the sole reason why it feels so wonderful.

It's wet and warm and slippery. It tickles a little at first, until she applies a firmer pressure, and the more you grind into one another, the moister it gets, and the noise that comes from that slicker friction only adds to your enthusiasm, to that spring coil fastening tighter deep down in your belly.

Alex does a great deal of the work, and even though you are no stranger to the full, glorious display of her stamina, it still impresses you that she has all that energy left after having ravaged you, relentlessly, for the past couple of hours.

Nonetheless, the position, and effort that such act requires, doesn't lessen her performance, but you still meet her halfway, guided by instinct, completing her movements, rotating your hips to grind in circles against her own core.

You didn't know what to really expect from this, but you weren't prepared for the amount of stimulation that you are actually able to feel. It's in part the novelty of the position and the act itself what makes you so enthusiastic. The slickness of your combined arousal. The heat of her sex on yours; as warm as the one that you are used finding in her mouth, and yet so unique. It lacks that perfect aim, like the precise brushes of that sinfully talented tongue that always hit the perfect spot, but even the combination of all that heat and wetness, the obscenely slick sounds created by such wonderful friction, does more than make up for it.

You can actually feel her clit hardening against you with each roll of her hips, and the sensation, the knowledge that she is increasingly growing more aroused by this, is enough to send another gush of warmth out of you that only makes things infinitely more slippery.

A groan of delight slips from Alex's lips, and you know it's because she has actually felt it, felt you get wetter for this, for her.

"You feel so good, Al." You moan as your hands grip the sheets beneath you, balling up into tight fists to have the illusion of keeping yourself anchored onto something, just like Alex is doing, holding onto your leg while continuing to move against you with more and more confidence.

You don't think it will ever stop amazing you how much Alex is always able to find the most perfect rhythm and just the right angle that allows you to savor the experience to its fullness, but you have always thought that it has everything to do with how in syntony you are with each other. How deep and raw and primal your connection truly is.

By seeking her need she also satisfies your own, and vice versa, in whatever occasion your bodies collide to play this symphony, the perfect balance between selflessness and the contrast of selfishness all at once.

Alex is all smooth, fluent movements and subtly rippling muscles as she clings onto your thigh and grinds into your core, and you can't look away from her.

You have already seen her pressed into you like this, when she is wearing one of your favorite toys and thrusting as deep inside you as she can get without causing you any discomfort...

But now it's just you and her, fused together so perfectly, with nothing in between but the slick result of your desire for each other.

Your breath stutters in your chest, leaving your lips in a shaky, muted gasp as your gaze shifts up from where it has been fixed for the past moments right between your bodies, on that point of naked connection that you are sharing, trailing up her abdomen, so lean and taunt, caressing her breasts, so full and creamy, up to her collarbone and elegant neck, until you are met with the sight of her face.

Her eyes have just fluttered shut and her lips are barely parted, half pressed into a kiss against your ankle of the leg she is hugging tightly to her body, using it as leverage to move and grind against you with more and more purpose.

Her fingers tighten on their hold on you, leaving white imprints behind, but it's with something more than her necessity to keep her balance. It is, in fact, fueled by that same need to feel you closer that also has you reach out for her and grip her thigh. Urging her closer even though you are already pressed as intimately close as possible.

Nonetheless, having another point of contact with her, for how minimal and even innocent, manages to soothe some of that crave that you always feel gnawing at you when you don't have the gentle weight and warmth of her body on top of yours. Or her lips pressed against yours in an endless string of kisses that goes from soft and gentle to harsh and lustful.

You love being kissed while Alex fucks you. You love having her claim you completely like that. Feel her fervor in each trust or swipe of her fingers or tongue, while she pours all the rest that she feels about you into a deep, passionate kiss.

You can feel the very essence of her in those moments filling you up, but you can also feel her right now, as she kisses your ankle instead, the inner part that is that much more sensitive for you, and then she sinks her teeth, not so gently, onto that same spot. At first, as you hiss at that delicious combination of pain and pleasure, you think that she has done it for that only purpose, but then you actually hear a muffled growl coming from her, in the same moment her hips pick up more speed.

You recognize immediately that rhythm.

The urgency in it that makes her stutter.

And it's in this moment, when she leans a bit forward, applying more weight against your stretched leg, that you realize that she wasn't exactly joking about being already warmed up for this. You consider yourself flexible enough, but your ass and part of your back are starting to ache, muscles tightening on themselves with the effort required to maintain the position while also moving into one another, meeting each other with every rotation. But it's a dull ache, something that falls somewhere in the back of your mind, but not so deep that you don't acknowledge it, because it actually adds to the pleasure running through your veins, and that encourages you to keep going, because you can clearly feel how close you are getting to that edge, over which you have already fallen so many times tonight, but the prospect of tumbling over it one more time and having Alex there with you, it's what makes you all the more determined to reach that peak again. So you cling harder onto her, and gain further leverage to allow you to roll your hips with more precision, but instead of following her direction, you go in the opposite way.

The friction is all there and your clit still meet, brushing against hers and adding pressure to that coil of heat growing tighter and hotter down in your belly.

You have no idea for how much longer you'll be able to hold it. That feeling, that warmth, so similar to the one offered by her mouth every time she is eating you out, and yet so different, is still overwhelming.

"Alex..." You only realize how desperate you are when her name slips past your lips in a needy, begging sob.

But you soon find out that it's totally unnecessary, because while Alex is more controlled, more subtle in expressing how close she is, once you force your eyes open and focus on her, you can clearly see - besides feeling - all the signs of her imminent fall.

The need is literally etched on her gorgeous features, and it's all you have to see to ignore the strain in your muscles for the position and just do everything in your power to make sure that she gets there.

And she is almost there.

It's in the drops of sweats licking a path down her neck and chest, in the way her breath comes out in harsh, trembling puffs, in the little twitch between her furrowed eyebrows, as much as it is in that urgent, messy stutter of her hips or in the tightening grip she has on your leg resting on her shoulder.

Even just knowing that she is reaching that peak, that she is using you to get there, is enough to make your arousal skyrocket, but you hold back, and you fight over that ache that is starting to feel a lot like the beginning of a cramp on your lower back, urging her closer to apply a firmer pressure against her, making sure that she receives further stimulation.

And you keep going, past the burning in your muscles.

Until you get rewarded with the most wonderful feeling and sight ever.

The one of her groaning, lips parted, eyes closed, as her entire body goes impossibly rigid for that split second. The ultimate telltale sign that shows right before her release bursts free.

In your heightened state, you can actually _feel her_ twitch and throb against your own clit, and you can't help but picture her inner muscles fluttering, clenching over and over, just as, a split second later, she gets hit by that first, gloriously crashing wave of pleasure.

It's too much.

Feeling her come and having that delightful image flash through your mind, is what drags you down with her. After another off-centered roll of your hips into hers, your entire body goes impossibly stiff. Your lungs burn, robbed from any trace of air you kept there as you throw your head back and shout her name to the ceiling, convulsing with the force of a release even more powerful than you expected.

You grind onto each other. Desperately. Frantically. Prolonging the friction, that connection. All messy and broken movements, and yet it's so perfect. That pressure that has been swelling in your lower belly slowly deflates into shudders just as Alex's pleasure reaches its apex.

It doesn't last long. But it it's striking and incredibly, wonderfully intense before everything starts fading into the quieter lull of aftershock.

By the time you reach her, she is trembling, with exertion, but most of all with the powerful rush of pleasure still coursing through her system, like it is doing through your own, but it doesn't exhaust you so much to prevent from reaching out for her when you notice the first signs of her threatening to collapse. You pull your leg off her shoulder, and, using what little energy you have left as you struggle to regain your breathing, you catch her, helping her on top of you and finding her lips at once with your own, drawing her into that kiss that you have been craving for the entire duration of this latest round.

Despite the shallow breathing and the obvious fatigue clinging onto her, those strands are not strong enough to hold Alex back from responding immediately, prying your lips open with the tip of her tongue and deepening the kiss with your same longing.

When you part, your breathing, as well as hers is still labored, still heavy and hot and muggy, but you manage to force enough words out to make a confession to Alex.

"That, was the most erotic and intimate thing I have ever done with anyone."

It's absolutely true.

You have never had unprotected sex. And while it still feels somehow... strange, to define what you have just done right now with Alex, you can't help but think of it that way, because you have never done anything like this before, with absolutely nothing standing in between your bodies, just skin on skin, so utterly naked, feeling her come right against your own clit like you have just so exquisitely experienced.

"Really?" She asks, curiously, panting softly, voice coming out so delightfully rough. "Not even with... boys?" It also seems like she understands exactly what you meant by that _"intimate."_

She makes a face at that image, you do too actually, because STDs are real, and you have always been very smart about that sort of things, but that sneer of mild disgust on Alex's face, it's an expression that you find absolutely adorable.

You shake your head, smiling, moving aside a sweat-slick strand of hair off her gorgeous face, completely aware of the soft tinge of pink that is scalding your cheeks for something more than the one reason of being flustered by your latest round and those wonderful images still swirling in your mind.

"Never." You confirm once more, and then, just because the thought is there, buzzing - understandably - relentlessly in your head considering how... _easily_ , she seemed to move and with all her confidence, you can't help but ask her, "What about you? Have you ever done this before or...?"

You are pretty sure you already know the answer, and you actually regret asking that question as soon as you see the way Alex reacts to it. There is no surprise, of course, because she probably expected it, but it's in the way she diverts her gaze from yours, in the way she ducks her head, not ashamed but... hesitant. As if sensing your own tentativeness in hearing her possible answer.

Your heart drops low in your stomach and a rush of something incredibly uncomfortable take its place when, just as hesitantly, Alex answers you with an honest, "Yes. Just a few times, though. And with only a couple of ex-girlfriends."

You nod, not liking one bit that feeling that rises from your stomach and pokes into your chest with its spiky edges, the same one you don't want to call it for what it is. Jealousy.

But even if you still refuse to properly acknowledge it, aware that there is absolutely no reason to be, it's still there, swirling with a fair amount of disappointment.

Alex, as perceptive and observant as always, seems to notice it and decides to add something to rinse the slight sourness left by her previous statement.

"But... I've never truly enjoyed it. Not enough to make me come, anyway."

You truly can't help the way you look at her with a quiet softness, a twinkle of adoration that you know - from the way your heart is fluttering with that matching sentiment - is shimmering in your eyes.

"It's okay, Al. You don't have to tell me that just to make me feel better." You assure her. "It's totally fine that you did it with someone else." You might feel a bit unreasonably jealous about it, but you are also, contrastingly, glad that this way at least one of you knew the... _mechanics._

Alex, however, just frowns upon hearing your reassurance.

"I'm not telling you to make you feel better." She says. and there is nothing except pure sincerity in that gaze that instantly sets a little spark in your chest, smoothing out the sharp edges of that uncomfortable emotion that was poking at you from the inside. "It's true that before I've never... Not like this. I always thought it was probably because I didn't do it right. I mean, the position it's a bit awkward, and all it takes is for you to move a few inches on the right or to the left to mess it up completely, but maybe..."

She pauses, pensively.

"Maybe?" You inquire, gently coaxing her to continue.

"Maybe..." Alex sighs, running a hand through her long dark mane and diverting her gaze from yours. "I never really enjoyed it because it was something too... intimate, to share with someone I never truly connected with."

Her eyes, piercing and yet still so very tentative at the same time, return to meet your own, and it's impossible to contrast the wave of emotions that floods your chest, swelling it to your ribs' full width when you are met with that look.

Because you know _exactly_ what she means by that...

You know very well how much sex can be so... conventional, boring even, and also unpleasant, or at least that's what you used to think, what you have _experienced_ , before meeting Alex and sleeping with her. And it's only _after_ , that you have realized the extent of how much you have been missing out in staying with people you didn't click with.

She has turned upside down your entire world, made you experience what true pleasure feels like, how it's supposed to flow through you, lit you up like a torch, and also made you discover how truly falling in love it's supposed to feel like.

"So..." You summarize, once again fueled with confidence and reassurance and that warm and tingling feeling that it's always there in your chest. "I guess this was kind of a first for the both of us then?"

Alex's slowly forming grin is what makes that emotion swell tenfolds, making your heart stumble onto the next couple of beats.

"Yeah... In a way, I believe it was."

The knowledge makes you so oddly excited, giddy even, that it's almost ridiculous.

"We could do it again, you know, sometimes." You tell her, trying not to sound as enthusiastic at the prospect as you actually feel even just thinking about it. "I would like to improve it to perfection." Just like every other _bedroom_ _practice_ you have been committed to.

A smirk tugs instantly at Alex's lips in hearing that suggestion. "To perfection, uh?" She repeats, teasingly.

You hum, both in confirmation and delight when she rolls over to settle right on top of you, just like you have been craving to feel her.

"Maybe next time I could be on top, too." You suggest.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Sudden altitude chances can make you feel dizzy, kid."

You roll your eyes affectionately at her, because you already know that there is no end to her teasing you about being her bottom. But you also have a feeling that she knows exactly what she is doing every time she reminds it to you. It's hardly something to be ashamed of, on the contrary, it sends you a thrill all over your body even just thinking about your established roles in the bedroom. Although, occasionally...

"Besides," Alex continues, without interrupting your trail of thoughts and actually adding - knowingly - to those already swirling in your mind. "I can still top you from the bottom, you know."

 _Oh, you_ do _know..._

Images of her telling you to straddle her, to ride her fingers or one of the toys she has decided to wear, slowly, ordering you to lean back and touch your clit while she just lays beneath you, thoroughly enjoying the view...

"You horny little thing..." Alex's unmistakably teasing voice pulls you back from those thoughts, no doubt having caught the dreamy look on your face. You blink into focus, and just as you anticipated, there it is. That mischievous smirk on her lips.

"I'm truly starting to think that I might have untied you too soon after all."

You return her smirk with a smile of your own, but shake your head, because while your body reacts - like you suspect it will always do - whenever images of you and Alex naked together seeking pleasure against, with, and inside each other, overflow your mind, you truly don't think you could be able to go for one more round. You are so sweetly sore, your limbs are heavy, your back is aching, your lungs still burning as you swallow gulps of air, and there is that general feeling of wonderful exhaustion settling deeper into your bones that comes only after long hours of extremely passionate lovemaking.

"Another round and I could pass out for exhaustion." You warn her.

Alex just smirks, eyes glittering with unmistakable satisfaction, that triumph, that borders into pride even.

You can tell that she is tempted to find out for herself if that is true but, instead, she suggests something that at the moment sounds even more wonderful.

"What about we go cuddle in a hot bath then?"

Your smile widens into a seductive little smirk as well. "You just love getting me wet, don't you?"

And just like that, Alex reaches between your legs with one hand, gently cupping your sex. You shiver in delight and she growls upon feeling exactly how hot and wet you still are there, and that sound, the primal, possessive quality in it and in that touch, is enough to elicit another shiver and a new, although smaller, gush of warmth from inside you, that coates her hand and makes her grin so smugly.

"You have no idea. In fact, I don't even have to try that hard at al-"

The rest of her sentence turns into an indistinct mumble as you interrupt her - even if late - with a kiss, because there is no other way that works as efficiently to shut her up. But even as you kiss her, you can feel the echo of that equally attractive and infuriating hint of smugness in the smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

 **This was the first time for me writing about this specific practice so... It was quite interesting trying :D Anyway, since I have teased the whole sub/dom thing here again, I wanted to answer to the guest who has asked me if, after seeing the Vauseman scenes in 5x01 and 5x07, I have changed my mind about the dominant/sub roles I have as headcanon for Vauseman. The answer is, absolutely not :P Piper might have slipped her hand into Alex's pants in front of the sink but I, personally, have interpreted it as her taking some initiative. It wasn't a display of dominance, again, for me at least. As soon as Alex elbowed her away, Piper backed off, grinning and waiting patiently, like a well-trained puppy waiting for a reward, so... You know. Obedient sub waiting for her mistress. At least that's how I saw it. And in 5x07, when Piper drags Alex away for some privacy, and Alex shakes her head, smirking subtly, looking so very amused by all that enthusiasm, it feels like she is indulging Piper by letting her drag them into that closet. Such a lovely, funny, hot scene. We only see a few seconds, about how things start, with a very enthusiastic Piper, but not how they evolve, so... who knows :P Piper could be the one who ends up with her back against the wall under Alex's loving attention. Nonetheless, I really appreciated having Piper take the initiative, (which is not necessarily synonym with dom, though) and I have really enjoyed those scenes. I still have a few episodes left and I don't know if there are more sex-related scenes in this season, but I stick with my Dom Alex/sub Piper headcanon. Maybe the writers have other ideas, or even some of you guys do, and that's perfectly fine, but these two have always given me** _ **that vibe,**_ **lol :D Which doesn't mean that they are into some serious BDSM stuff, but just that they like doing some experimenting and enjoy** **their roles** **with some occasional initiative reversal and, you know, some deliberate teasing :)**


	11. Dance Floor

Hey there!

It's been a while, huh? I know, I got a little busy with a few other things... However, now I'm back with a new chapter and, I think that this is also it, for now at least, about this one-shots series.

I have received many, many requests from you guys, but you know that it would be close to impossible writing every single one. Personally, I find it easier when the prompt meets my own headcanons about Vauseman, but I have still tried to do a few that weren't exactly wrapped into that sphere, lol.

I'm glad you have enjoyed this serie, and I'm so happy that you have been pleased with the results I came up with from your requests.

This chapter is not taken from a specific prompt, although I do remember someone requesting Vauseman dancing, and a few others asking for more sex in public, so... Ahem! :D

Yep, I got a bit naughty on this one :P Although it's not _excessively_ smutty. Anyway...

Enjoy

* * *

There is a fluidity in the way Alex moves, born from the confidence that she wears so flawlessly, and that inevitably makes people's head turn every time she does something as ordinary as just... walk down a street.

It's nothing surprising, really. Her astonishing beauty, her gorgeous traits, her long, proud, dark mane contrasting so exquisitely with her fair complexion and her stunning aqua-green eyes adorned with hidden, precious flecks of gold, would steal the breath away from anyone, and you are not so embarrassed to admit that you might have been a little jealous, _on occasions_ , at the very beginning of your relationship, about the amount of attention that someone like Alex, someone with that unique beauty and confidence can attract.

You really should have known better, especially since it was those same traits, in addition to her refined charm, her playful, teasing nature, that layer of sass, her gorgeous smile and piercing green eyes, that have drawn you so magnetically to her.

But her beauty is not simply found in her look.

The confidence that she carries with her is the main source of what makes Alex so irresistibly attractive.

It's mostly displayed in the way she holds herself up, in her posture when she walks, in the elegant, feline-light steps that she takes without putting any effort behind them, without actively trying to drive you insane with the subtle sway of her hips.

Still, even that nonchalant strut, and the consecutive mix of jealousy and envy that it can elicit from people, and make _you_ feel (in particular) is nothing compared to when she gives a real demonstration of exactly how ridiculously attractive she can be...

When her beauty and confidence collide together in the most sensual way possible.

 **. . .**

Dancing has never been in the top set of your skills.

But Alex... _oh, well..._

The overly used expression of _"feeling the music"_ is anything but a redundant cliché when it comes down to Alex and her abilities about... _performing,_ on the dance floor.

Because she actually _feels_ the music.

As pulses that tickle on her skin, and seep in her bloodstream, in the fibers of her muscles, where she transforms it into movements that would make water itself envious of such fluidity, of such sweet, flowing harmony.

You know you definitely are, but in an awed way, one that is almost even source of inspiration, because you are perfectly aware of not being a great dancer, have never tried to deny it. But that doesn't stop you from trying to keep up with your lover's moves, glaring at whoever glances at her with obvious interest - usually a more talented and graceful dancer with the clear intent of taking her away from you. And when your murderous glares don't work, you get a bit more daring and pull her closer to you.

A gesture that is hard to misinterpret since it's almost like your entire body language is growling a possessive _"mine"_ to whatever rival had laid eyes on your lover.

Alex, as it is her usual reaction when you bare your teeth and take initiative, finds it endlessly amusing, in an endearing way, so much that one night while you are out having fun in an outdoor beach club and you have just thrown a _"don't you dare"_ look at someone whose gaze had lingered on Alex's perfect, firm backside for a second too long, your lover, taking advantage of your momentary distraction, comes behind you just as a slower, more sensual song starts playing through the speakers, setting her hands on your hips, aligning them with her own, and urging you to follow her gentle sway.

It's far easier tonight feeling looser.

The couple of drinks that you had, have swirled with that thing that you and Alex have shared a few puffs of earlier, and the result is that you feel infinitely lighter, and the tension that usually stiffens your spine and locks your junctures while you dance is nowhere to be found.

But what looses you up even further, and frees you from those entangled strands of not-exactly-jealousy (because you still refuse to acknowledge that emotion for what it really is) is the feeling of her, pressed so close behind you.

It sends, you think, a pretty clear message to those surrounding you.

Alex is so sweetly hot against you.

The air, in general, is a little humid, but not exactly sticky on your skin, it's actually one of the coolest nights you have had since you have gotten here, and the limpid clear sky stretching above you is proof of that.

It's dark, but devoid of clouds, and dusted with more stars than you have ever seen all in one time.

You let your head fall onto Alex's shoulder as you stare at their glimmering beauty and savor the feeling of how her body fits oh so perfectly against your back.

Soon, the rest of the stiffness that hasn't been taken away from the weed you smoked and the couple of tequila shots you downed, melts away under the comforting, gentle and yet firm and secure touch of Alex's hands on your waist.

It's not possessive, but you still revel whenever you feel Alex's fingertips twitch and grasp a little tighter the fabric of your shirt.

"Can you feel it?" She breathes in your ear, and even above the music, now carrying a softer melody, but still thumping in your chest, you can hear her perfectly. As well as you can hear the raspy huskiness in her voice, and feel the hotness of her breath on that sweet spot just below your ear.

She is talking about the music, asking if you can feel it flow through you like it's doing through her, but she is also asking if...

"Can you feel _me,_ Pipes?"

And oh... you most certainly can.

The sound of her voice, so hot and sultry in your ear, is enough to make you shiver, or maybe it's the question itself, or the feeling of her hands tracing the curve of your waist, one going down to trace the jut of your hip, the over traveling up to subtly brush the side of your breast while her hips keep rolling, sensually, against your own, stirring more and more awake the feeling that is always there, nestled in your lower belly.

You suck in a shuddering breath as another, more intense shiver tingles down your spine, and you can already picture the smirk that is most likely tugging at Alex's lips in feeling that reaction, even before you turn to look at her and have your confirmation, getting greeted by the much expected sly, gorgeous smile of hers.

"Yes." You answer then, equally husky and breathy, throat suddenly dry at the sight of those inviting, clear, rippling pools smiling pleased back at you.

There are people everywhere surrounding you but your entire world is in those green eyes, in the emotions shimmering in them that you reflect right back at her. Even under the mist lifted by alcohol and weed, it's never been easier to see it with such clarity.

The position is a little awkward but the urge to kiss her and quench your sudden thirst wins out, so you crane your neck back a little, bring one hand up to slip it through her hair, and Alex, with that smirk blossoming into a full grin, does the rest, meeting you halfway and pressing her still smiling lips against yours.

Despite the way it starts, the kiss turns out to be the opposite of chaste and quick.

It could never stay that way with the strong, solid frame of her body cradling yours, holding you so tightly against hers, hands slowly roaming and groping with quiet want...

But that feeling only makes you hum, delighted, in her mouth, and has you melt even further against her front while she continues following the low beats of the music with tremendous ease.

She doesn't need to actively take the lead, so to speak. There is no choice for you but to follow the sensual flow of the rhythm Alex guides you into, and the ease with which you meet each roll and sway of her hips, doesn't even surprise you.

It feels natural. Instinctive even. In the way your bodies always feel when you are pressed so intimately against each other.

The basses of the music resonate inside your ribcage, thrumming in your throat, vibrating on your tongue as it slides along Alex's in a dance of their own, but you know that the other rhythm, the one pulsing in your neck and ears, the one prickling on your fingertips as they scrape slightly at Alex's scalp, is actually your heart picking up speed as the kiss deepens, growing hotter and unrestrained, leaving you utterly breathless.

And then, just like that, just when your head was starting to swim for lack of air, Alex breaks it, pulling back and leaving you disoriented. A sense of dizziness that only increases when she spins you around, but even in your giddy state you really can't help but squeak a laugh, a sound that you would think gets lost in the ether, in the night sky spread above you and glittering so beautifully, swallowed in the loudness of the music surrounding you, but it certainly doesn't get lost to Alex, who hears it and sees it forming dimples on your cheeks, and who grins in response with the most beautiful smile that makes you inevitably think if it's even possible to fall deeper in love with her.

Sure, you are a bit breezy, a bit high, too, but there is no mistaking the magnitude of the emotion swelling in your chest for her.

There is no mistaking the way your heart always stutters at the sight of that smile, tripping into a halt, knocking the breath out of you, only for that beat to pick up double time in the moment you see the glint of affection in her eyes, making you think that yes, she proves it to you every day that you are nowhere near reaching the bottom of that rich well of emotion.

Now, however, you can see something else in there too, and in the moment that smile quirks into something a bit more mischievous, just when her hand reaches down to your butt and gives a gentle squeeze that makes you gasp and buck your hips, instinctively, into hers, you already know what it is that she has in mind. What kind of ideas your _very responsive_ body has given her.

Heat pools in your belly, dense and so sweetly burning as the feeling nestled there gets stirred even further. Because that's all it really takes, any time.

The feeling of Alex on you. Her hands tracing your curves. And her soft warm breath caressing the sensitive skin on the side of your neck as she leans in to nibble on that tender, extremely sensitive spot under your ear.

"Alex..." You find yourself gasping, cursing immediately when uttering her name makes her pull back, replacing the heat of her mouth with the coolness of the air.

"Yes?" She asks, and the innocence in her voice is completely betrayed by the delighted sparkle that you see shimmer ardently in those expressive green eyes.

You swallow and lick your lips. Anticipation makes you quiver. Electricity sprinkles along your spine, traveling lower until it settles in your belly, where it feeds that little flame that had started flickering, licking at your insides since the moment Alex pulled you into the dance floor.

The beats of the music in your throat dissipate against the more forceful thumps of your heart as Alex's hand travels up the inside of your thigh, making your breath catch in your lungs, and honestly, you have never been gladder that you have decided to wear a skirt tonight instead of a pair of jeans shorts.

The far easier access only makes this so much harder to resist.

Despite the intention behind that touch, however, growing more and more purposeful with every single inch that gets her closer to the already throbbing prize between your legs, there is still that note of surprise, that feeling of self-consciousness that sticks in the back of your mind when you realize that yes, she is going to do it- _to do you,_ right here, right now, in front of all these people that, even if their attention is on the music and their senses are dulled by whatever kind of drug this place is clearly overflowing with, it's still going to be in a dance floor packed with strangers, whose gazes definitely happen to land - even though not linger excessively, thanks to the spinning lights - on you two, because yeah, you do tend to attract people's attention, especially when you are resting so close to each other.

Voicing to Alex what you are not even sure is a true concern from your part, or even suggest that you could just... move a little more towards the edge of the dance floor and towards the beach, away from the main cluster of dancers you are right in the middle of, would only earn you some teasing along the line of _"feeling shy all of a sudden, kid?"_ And, truth be told, it's not shyness and not even embarrassment - as she is well aware of - that thing that heats your face up. But it is that same thrilling feeling that never fails to make itself knows at the mere thought of doing something forbidden, of possibly getting caught, that flares inside you and draws a gush of slippery warmth out of you to drench even more your already soaked panties.

Alex is still there, however, looking at you curiously and yet _knowingly_ , because reading you has always come so easy to her since the first moment, and you know that there is no point in denying this.. _treat,_ to either her, or yourself.

So you swallow those nerves fluttering with equal anticipation and trepidation in your stomach, and just wrap your arms around her neck, both for balance and closeness, tugging her further onto your space until you are just a kiss away from each other. Lips barely brushing, so sweet and warm. The thirst from before returns with a vengeance, spreading much, much lower, and demanding to be listened to.

And just when you think that Alex might finally grant you some mercy by either leaning in and kiss you or tug your panties on the side when her hand finally reaches the juncture of your thigh, she surprises you again.

She pulls back just enough to meet your gaze, and then...

"Are you sure, Pipes?"

There it is.

The question, the search for the ultimate confirmation that you are completely into this.

Your chance to back away if you are uncertain.

Because Alex is infinitely considerate, but also immensely perceptive, and you know that she has caught the signs of your not-quite-reluctance mingled with the much more ardent excitement that has started burning inside you ever since you have perceived her... _intention._

Her voice is barely above a whisper, so soft, but you can hear her perfectly fine even with the music blasting all around. But, most of all, you can hear that layer of reassurance resting behind that question.

If you had even just a trace of doubt clinging onto you, it's taken away in this exact moment, in the instant you see the comforting understanding in her gaze.

A simple _"yes, absolutely"_ would be more than enough, but the emotion blossoming tenfold into your chest tightens your throat, and so, when words don't come out, you decide to give her all your approval by lacing your fingers through her hair and pull her into a deep, passionate kiss.

You can feel, more than hear, the way Alex growls approvingly into your mouth. Low, guttural, filled with an infinite appreciation that she also shows by pulling you impossibly closer to her.

With your consent to get wickedly reckless, she takes advantage of the kiss to tug your underwear on the side and, with no preamble, already assured that you are willing and ready for her by not only your own assent but the feeling of slick heat that greets her fingers, she lets herself slide through your folds, lower and, even if the position doesn't grant the best mobility and easiest, smoothest access, the wetness coating you is still more than enough to allow her to slide inside.

You welcome her in with longing, and keep her there like the long-missing piece that completes you.

Two, glorious, extremely talented fingers stretch your tight opening, and the light sting of pain that you feel at first, is soothed as soon as she slides all the way inside you and a shock of relief and pleasure mingled together travels through your entire being.

Alex swallows, with greed, the moan that rises from your chest, even though probably no one around would have been able to hear it, but your sudden need for air has you - regretfully - break the kiss anyway in order to gulp a mouthful of oxygen.

Alex doesn't wait for you to get used to the new intrusion, reading well into that eagerness that makes you buck your hips involuntarily against her hand as an unconscious invitation to move. An invitation that, much to your immense relief, without even needing to voice anything to her, gets immediately answered.

You haven't realized how much you wanted this until you feel her move inside you, feel her fingertips caress your soft, ridged inner walls that flutter in approval around her.

Somewhere, in the back of your mind, in that zone that has remained surprisingly unaffected by the alcohol and weed, you wonder how can Alex still be so lucid, not only to lead in your soft sway of a sensual-turned-sexual dance, but also choose, and keep with steadiness, a contrastingly, wonderfully harsher rhythm to fuck you.

When it comes to Alex and her array of skills you know better than to be surprised, and right now, you are actually too lost to be anything but grateful for that wonderful penetration.

You already know it's not going to last for long, the music the slow, sensual dancing, the knowledge of what you are doing - and especially _where_ you are doing it - makes you skip the whole build up part and has you already toeing that edge, like a diver preparing to leap. Knowing that once you'll trip over it, there is nothing you'll be able to do but just let gravity do the rest as you'll freefall into that abyss of pleasure.

And so, as you savor the moments that preceeds that inevitable fall, you bury your face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the equally sweet and tart scent of her skin laced with the muskiness of sweat as you hook one leg over her hip and just, grind against her.

Your inner muscles clench around the fingers buried inside you. Jealously, possessively, holding her there and mourning the loss of that delightful pressure, that exquisite stretch, when she pulls out only to push back in a heartbeat later.

Even with the air so humid and hot and growing stickier with the sweat forming between your bodies, slowly pressing down on you with a new gravity, you still feel so light, your limbs loose, your pelvis rolling with ease and familiarity, following the music even though it sounds so very distant, but most of all following the rhythm set by Alex's hand, and feeling as the sping coil hidden in your depths grows tighter and tighter with each curl of Alex's fingers against that sweet spot on your front wall that she keeps hitting with such precision every time she slides back inside you, drawing shudder after shudder out of you.

You throw your head back, eyes fluttering open by just a slit, enough to see the sky and stars above you spin like in a kaleidoscope.

You are almost there.

Alex must feel it, too, because at her next thrust her thumb comes to rest on the throbbing bud of your clit. The touch alone is an extra bounce on the diving board, so when she draws a few circles over it and simultaneously curls her fingertips over that tender, swollen spot inside you...

There is really nothing you can do to hold back.

Just let it happen and cling onto her as your body tenses up for that fragile split second, before spasming all over with the first drowning wave of your release.

You come on the note of a song that fades in your ringing ears before you can have a chance to properly recognize it. Lights flash before you closed eyes but they have nothing to do with the ones spinning in the disco or the stars blinking from the dark blue velvet of the night sky.

Craving for that further contact, you draw Alex into a searing kiss even though no one, with the music so loud would be able to hear your breathy gasp of pleasure. But the gesture has less to do with masking the reaching of that peak, and more with that burning, irrepressible, primal need to feel her as close to you as possible while pleasure floods through your veins and overwhelms your system.

Alex is more than happy to oblige, claiming your mouth into a long, deep kiss that leaves you breathless and makes you feel so delightfully dizzy. But she is also there holding you close, so you don't have to worry about your suddenly buckling knees and keep yourself up on your own while you come around her until your fluttering and clenching inner muscles loosen their grip into weak pulses.

When you come back down to earth, panting against Alex's lips, it is only to plummet into the deep emerald pools of your lover's eyes as soon as yours flutter open.

Dark and wanting and wide, but most of all rippling with desire.

The halting feeling in your chest in front of that sight is nothing new, but it's always so delightfully glorious and unique.

Everyone else around you seems completely unaware of what you have been doing in just the past minute, and you don't know if you should feel relieved or maybe... a bit disappointed.

It doesn't really matter anyway, not when Alex is looking at you like she is, lips quirking briefly in a hinted smirk you recognize the origin of even before she speaks.

"You know, I think your dancing might have improved a little." She teases, as expected.

You barely refrain from rolling your eyes, shaking your head and fighting off the smile threatening to curl your lips.

If you weren't still caught in the blissful grasp of the aftershock, and were able to stand on your own legs without Alex still holding your thigh against her hip, you would probably answer her with something smart, throw her back a slightly biting comment, but with the pleasure still coursing through your body, even just think about a possible retort seems inconceivable.

You just shut her up from any more playfulness in the best way you know how. By pulling her into a kiss that, despite your very recent release, still tastes of want.

As usual, she takes advantage of it to slip out of you and, even if your body is still recovering from your quick, although rather intense, orgasm, it takes very little for that feeling in your belly to get renewed.

Your little... _improvisation,_ has been wonderful, and the descent so smooth and steady, but you both know that it's far from being anything close to enough.

It's an appetizer that, just like her touches and the solid, comforting feeling of her against you, has stimulated a much more voracious appetite.

Kissing her only reinforces that need, and from the way she kisses you back with matching enthusiasm, she already seems to get it, and that's probably why, when you pull back to look at her, pupils blown, eyes dark and lustful, and whisper her a simple "take me home" she doesn't look the tiny bit surprised.

She grins, and without having to say anything else, she does just that. Leading the way and cutting through the beach instead of heading for the front exit of the club, and, once you get home, stumbling through the threshold of your bungalow in between laughters and kisses, you waste no time in undressing her and laying her on the bed.

For how hard you try to take the lead though, Alex doesn't let you.

And honestly, once you have her there, grinning from above you, ready to devour you in the best, most satisfying way, you really can't find a reason to mind.

You grow a bit more lucid with every kiss that she places further down your body, every brush of lips, every teasing nibble. Your mind cleans from that mist of weed, from the light breeziness left by the couple of shots of tequila. But your senses get heightened all over again by the feeling of Alex all over you.

And this time, as you immerse into something more thorough and patient, the only music that starts playing, is the sweetest background of all, created by your mingled moans and groans and gasped breaths and the slick, wet sounds of kisses and intimate licks. And the only rhythm you are willingly enslaved to, is the one you know better than anything else in the world as your bodies move against the other with the most perfect, synched harmony, falling into the most wonderful dance of all, and that you know by heart.


	12. Intimacy

Hey there!

So, I know that I said that this series was finished, but then I realized that I hadn't closed it yet and since an idea - partially related to a few mixed prompts that you guys have given me - came up, well... I've decided to post this here instead of making a separate one-shot.

It's mostly domestic fluff, kind of, and if I had to give it a summary it would be something like "Alex has never indulged in a hot bath before, and Piper makes her discover how enjoyable it can be" since a few have asked about some Vauseman _action_ under the shower, I came up with this instead. It's set very early in their relationship, you know, when they are probably still discovering things about each other.

Anyway, it's still rated M for that _action part_ ;) But it's very light though, and not too explicit, however, I'll leave you to it to find out the rest :D

Enjoy

* * *

Alex is just like you when it comes down to water, whether it is for fun or to simply get clean.

She particularly adores showers, enjoys swimming, although more in the sea than lakes and pools, _obviously._ But what is absurdly odd, to say the very least, is that when the suggestion about getting her into a hot, steamy, bubble bath with you comes up, for some reason, the whole thing turns out to be even harder than trying to top her in bed, which would be quite the accomplishment.

It's startling unexpected.

Alex _loves_ to do anything with you, _especially_ if you are both naked.

But there is something so strangely endearing about that reluctance actually - just as it is infuriating - because it's just another one of those little traits that you have started to carefully put together about her character, and that makes her resemble more and more to that feline-like creature you find yourself comparing her with - unconsciously - from time to time.

"I don't know, Pipes." She hesitates, eyeing with more than a hint of suspicion the hot bath filled with bubbles that you have prepared.

"What do you mean?" You ask her with a curious little chuckle that you can't quite suppress, a drop of amusement that eventually shows up too, stretching into a soft smile when you see her folding her arms across her chest before taking a step back from the harmless, invitingly steaming bathtub, as if it had started growling threateningly at her.

"I know you love getting wet as much as I do." You quip shamelessly.

Alex merely rolls her eyes, but there is also a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth that she tries to hide by licking at her lips before answering.

"Yeah, but... That's warm water." She points out, features creasing uncertainly as her gaze shifts once more to the inoffensive tub. "It's like a wet sauna. And staying in there to just soak will leave me super pruney, too. Like a wrinkled, steamed dumpling."

There is _no way_ you would _ever_ be able to suppress the laugh that bubbles up in your chest after hearing her make that comparison, but it's the look on her face when she says it, the way she wrinkles her nose when she grimaces so adorably what makes you crack with another chuckle.

"You mean a _super sexy_ and _hot_ steamed dumpling." You correct her, flashing her one of your most charming grins as you step closer to her and wrap your arms around her shoulders.

Alex groans and rolls her eyes again, but her hands don't hesitate to come up and rest on your hips, pulling you a little - almost instinctively - closer, and you still catch with ease the unmistakable - although subtle - signs of amusement on her gorgeous face.

"Come on," You encourage her, kindly, patiently, curious about why she is so strangely _hesitant_ about something so plain and simple and ordinary, but refraining from asking her the reasons why just yet.

You just smile a little more softly and take her hand in yours, soothingly stroking her knuckles with your thumb. "Five minutes." You offer her at last. "If you don't like it, you can get out, and I will, too."

"Pipes-"

"But you won't," You promptly interrupt her when she sighs your name, no doubt ready to reassure you that you could _, of course,_ stay, something you are not interested in doing without her, even though you absolutely love soaking into a long hot bath. "Because I'm going to rock your world with this."

The awkward, uncoordinated wink that you throw at her to accompany that confident assurance does its job at best and earns you the most beautiful, deep, sweetly husky laugh in response.

"All right, fine." Alex assents in between chuckles, and there is no stopping the grin that stretches on your face and digs twin dimples on your cheeks, or the way your heart swells with elation.

You even lean in to kiss her. Just a quick but excited peck that shows all of your enthusiasm before you pull back and start undressing.

You weren't going to keep insisting if she really didn't want to get in, of course not. You would never get her to do anything she is uncomfortable with, but the idea of not sharing this, one of the most simple, yet delightful things that you have always enjoyed like very few, with Alex, with the woman you love... it seems like an inconceivable thought.

You deliberately take a little more time than usual in stripping off your clothes, sliding the bra' straps off your shoulders, letting them fall down your arms, and then bending exaggeratedly forward when you take off your pants and underwear at once, feeling so very empowered by the look that Alex gives you, by the way you can feel her gaze rake and burn so sweetly on every newly reveled inch of bare skin, by the light that you see shimmering in the surface of those darkened green eyes and the pleased little smile that you see twitching at the corner of her mouth before her tongue peeks out to wet her lips when you glance back at her over your shoulder.

Getting such effect on her with so little is extremely thrilling. You would have never thought that simply being watched with such an open, honest appreciation would feel so wonderful. But that's just one of the many incredible things that Alex has made you discover and that you would have never thought you could be into.

And you are aware that this game that you have started, for how enjoyable, is also a double edged blade. Which is going to make things all the more interesting, and, hopefully, encourage Alex enough that she'll push aside the rest of her hesitation - which origin is still a mystery you absolutely must figure out soon - and enjoy this simple hot bath with you.

You get in first, playing as the very tempting bait for Alex, who - much to your approval - gets out of her own comfy sweats much more impatiently than you did while you get comfortable, leaning back into the curve of the tub and moaning, with honest pleasure, but deliberately more loudly than usual at the feeling of slick, warm water that is just the perfect temperature; hot, but not so much to scald your skin, just enough to make you melt and hum in contentment. But it's the sight of Alex getting undressed, seeing her flawless alabaster skin and soft curves being revealed along with that hint of muscle rippling underneath - and that never fails in making your mouth water a little - what makes that warmth surrounding you seep deep inside you, curling so delightfully in your lower belly.

When she tests the water, once naked, it's in the most adorably tentative way possible. She dips the tip of her big toe in, and then, satisfied with the temperature, she immerses her foot, and then the other, stepping inside like a little cub going for its first swim would do.

You rock forward, the quiet, gently lulling sound of the water rippling accompanies the movement as you sit on your knees and take her hand before leaning in to plant a kiss between her hip and lower belly, just an inch above the juncture of her thigh and the corner of the neat patch of trimmed dark hair above her sex.

You nuzzle that sweet spot with your nose until you feel long, slender fingers card through your hair, and that's when you tilt your head up to look at Alex, finding no trace of the odd hesitation of before creasing her features, but just a tender smile gracing her lips and making her eyes glimmer so beautifully as she looks down at you with that familiar mix of amusement and adoration.

"Come here." You invite her, lightly tugging at her hand to pull her down. Alex glances at the space you have settled into with that look of longing, but you shake your head, because, "Nuh uh. _I_ am gonna be the big spoon for once, and _you_ , are going to be the steamed dumpling, or, you know, the soaking legume."

She laughs, but doesn't protest, well, not too much about being temporarily dethroned as she takes her seat between your legs. "Seriously Pipes? Of all things a legume?"

"A very sexy, juicy, delicious, _nutritious_ legume." You punctuate each adjective with a kiss on the back of her shoulder, feeling the muscles there slowly starting to melt as you urge her gently to lay back against your front.

You might end up holding her a little too close, but Alex doesn't seem to mind, even though she still squirms a bit, water splashing around you with each movement she makes to find the most comfortable position on how to sit. Eventually, she chooses to bend one leg at the knee and stretch the other in front of her for all the length of the tub.

"Is the water okay baby?" You ask her softly once she's properly settled and looking comfortable enough.

She nods. "Yeah, it is. I'm just..." And then she pauses, and you are worried, from that tilt in her tone, that she might be not so sure about this. "How can something so familiar and ordinary feel so... _weird?"_

You wonder, confused, how she can feel that way, too.

During these first few months you have been together you have taken baths in pools, in the ocean, along with a countless amount of showers, but contrary to those, in all the other occasions you were always somewhere surrounded by other people, where the concept of intimacy and privacy was stripped.

Now it is just you and her, naked, sharing a moment of connection like you have never done before, different from those showers because of the further closeness and relaxed stillness. It strikes you all at once, along with a sinking feeling that is about to make your stomach drop with disappointment, but that is thankfully taken away when, after a beat, Alex - maybe sensing your own uneasiness - adds a much more convincing and surprised, "It's a good weird though, if that makes any sense."

You breathe out a chuckle, because _it doesn't,_ and it _does_ all at once, in a way. Still, your chest expands with a welcoming, refreshing wave of relief and the acknowledgment that yes, there is something new and particularly pleasant about this.

Eventually, curiosity is what pushes you to ask her.

"You never took baths when you were a kid?"

Alex shakes her head.

"No, I..." She pauses, and even though you can't see her face, you can suddenly sense where this is going, you should have expected it, and can hear her swallow a bit thickly, nervously, before she speaks again and continues.

"My mom worked very hard, and there were things- even simple things, we couldn't afford. She always struggled with the bills, regardless of how much she made. And something like taking a bath instead of a shower would have been... Well. Not the kind of spoiling that would have helped keeping us afloat." She even quips and you would snort too if it wasn't for that heartbreaking note of sadness that seeps into her quiet, humorless chuckle and that cracks your heart a bit more open at that revelation. "Also, we didn't have a bathtub where we lived, so... You know."

She shrugs, trying so hard to appear nonchalant, and you watch from over her shoulder as she plays absently with the water and the thick layer of foam covering it, making it crease under her palm, immersing it and making it drip from her cupped hand surrounded by fluttering strands of heat.

Something in your chest clenches painfully tightly as you wonder if her reluctance about this might have something to do with that reason, with the difficult childhood that she had.

Your instinct tells you that it can't be just that; there must be something else. But in order to pull Alex back from those old, hard memories that have managed to suck her into that time when she was just a little kid, even if for just a minute, you decide to divert the conversation towards a lighter and more humorous route that will hopefully be enough to get her back.

"Well, you are a big shot now," You tease her, already earning a chuckle that succeeds in cleansing the air from that thick, suffocating haze of the past and unclench your heart from that tight, strangling grip that was holding it hostage. "So you definitely should get a bit spoiled." She absolutely does, she spoils you all the time with gifts and travels and nights out. "So what if I'd start by... I don't know, washing your hair?" You suggest very casually, running a hand through that marvelous, proud dark mane of hers before leaning in to sniff it exaggeratedly. "It kind of smells."

" _What?_ " Alex whips her head around, turning to look at you with disbelief and something not far from indignation in her wide green eyes.

Try not to laugh, or even just smile, requires an enormous effort, but you manage, nodding and humming in confirmation to your previous statement.

"Mh mh, like stale airplane air, microwaved food and... salt."

They don't smell _too_ bad, and you definitely don't mind that undertone of salt; that precious reminder of where you have been lately.

That's the other reason why you wanted to get into a hot bath, because the quick shower that you took when you got back did its job, but you didn't indulge, you were way too exhausted from the endless travel to properly take your time.

Not to mention that a soak in warm water can be very therapeutic, especially to loosen up the tension gathered on the back and shoulders by a long-ass flight, and even more, if you happen to return to New York in winter after having spent the last couple of months in a paradisiacal tropical island.

So no, Alex's hair doesn't smell so bad, but she is looking so adorably indignant, eyes narrowed and flashing, that you can't do anything else but return her scowl with a dimpled grin and ask her to reach for the two in one shampoo and conditioner sitting on the opposite edge of the tub.

She mumbles something under her breath but passes you the bottle anyway, and after you have taken off her glasses, folded them neatly and placed them safely on the sink cabinet, she slides forward and dips her head into the water at your request without much protests.

When she comes up a few seconds later her, hair wet and shiny, cascading down the center of her back in a neat sheet, she huffs, blowing upwards at the body wash bubbles sitting on her nose, looking even more grumpy, like a cat that got dropped into a basin of cold water.

Still, with a conciliatory kiss on the back of her tattooed shoulder, you promise to make it up to her, pouring a generous amount of shampoo in your hand before starting to rub it on her head, gently, but also scratching a little, carding your fingers through the whole length of her hair and massaging her scalp with the tips, and Alex can pretend to be annoyed at you all she wants, but it doesn't take long before you hear the first, quiet, and yet deep groan rumbling in her chest.

It's actually more like a purr.

And it's perfectly appropriate given the circumstances.

She stretches further, shoulders relaxing, arms coming up to brace herself on the two sides of the tub, like a queen getting bathed by her maid would do, and your grin widens, even more, when you scratch behind her ears and she tries to chase your touch, growling her disapproval when you move away only to pay attention to another extremely pleasant spot.

You are already delighted by such reactions, but you still ask her if it feels good, and it's only when Alex answers and comments on your ministration that you understand _exactly_ how much she is enjoying this.

"I know that I probably shouldn't feed that monster that is your ego, but... I think I might actually come from this, Pipes."

Of course, the way she says it, and the delicious, husky moan that follows, shapes an even huger, deeply satisfied smile on your face, swell your chest with pride, and it only makes you so much more determined in increasing your efforts, making the whole motion so much more sensual and... tantalizing.

"We can get to that too," You tell her, breathing hotly in her ear and _relishing_ in the shiver that you feel travel through her entire body at the veiled promise held your tone and in the movement of your fingertips on her scalp. "But first..."

You finish to massage and thoroughly rub her hair before reaching for the shower head and turning the water to the right temperature.

"Tilt your head back for me baby." You ask Alex, she does just that and you proceed in rinsing the foam of the shampoo from her hair, running your free hand through the now clean, impossibly light and soft, citrus-scented strands, careful to not let the foam get in her eyes, and brushing away the one that finds refuge from the shower spray in the shell of her ears.

"That feels amazing." Alex hums in contentment and you are starting to think that the grin on your face might be permanent.

"Yeah?"

She nods and purrs approvingly some more. "It feels... very intimate." And then, the realization, coming through a chuckle that sounds anything but light. "You know, I don't think I have ever done _anything_ as remotely intimate as this with anyone else before."

You have slept together, got adventurous and creative in and _outside_ the bedroom, she made you discover things that you have never tried with anyone else before her and never thought would enjoy so viscerally. But this level of connection, met with something as essential as getting clean, is... Suddenly you get it. Because this, for how simple, is new to you as well. You haven't realized until now how different it feels, how much more complete it is with her here with you.

Neither you have ever shared anything like this with any of your previous excuse of relationships.

Apparently, the realization strikes her as well, as soon as she utters that truth out loud.

For a second she visibly stiffens, as if she actually didn't mean to say it, to be so open, but under the soft soothing touch of your hand down her back, she seems to slowly melt and relax, until she exhales a shuddering breath.

"You okay?" You ask her, softly, trying to hide the concern that is audibly there, creeping in your voice despite your best efforts.

You hear Alex swallow. "Yeah, sure. It's just... different," And then, she turns around to look at you, and... she is _smiling_ , softly, and so sincerely, with that layer of not-quite-shyness that has her divert her gaze for a second, like you have witnessed her doing just once before, when she first confessed that she loved you. "But it's very good."

She says _good_ , but her eyes, that piercing emerald gaze locked so tenderly with yours, seems to hold the word _right._

The honesty in there, reflected in that hinted, tentative smile has you grin back at her, delighted beyond words, with an additional glint of mischief shimmering in your eyes and that you know Alex catches immediately as your hand sneaks stealthily, but with purpose, to her front, carrying all the promises you have made to her just a few minutes ago as you pull her closer to you.

"I can try to make it _perfect_ if you want me to." You tell her, low and sultry, suddenly feeling the need of _that_ further closeness between you two to properly knit this precious moment together.

Alex chuckles, smirks, and then cranes her neck back and you lean in for the rest of the way, not needing to add anything else, meeting her in a kiss that is soft, and warm and everything that reflects all that she has confessed to you till now, all the affection that you share, all of that concept of deep intimacy that you have found together and fit in so flawlessly without even realizing it.

Alex pries your lips open with the tip of her tongue and you grant her immediate access, allowing the kiss to grow more heated and demanding, deeper and needier, and - inevitably - hotter, until the only direction it points you to, it's the one you both clearly have in mind.

She grabs your hand, having had _enough_ of your fingers teasing the sensitive skin at the juncture of her thigh, and you grin into the kiss when she brings it, so uncharacteristically impatient, right to her center.

A direct invitation that you accept with enthusiasm as Alex melts even further against your front, head tilted back and resting on your shoulder, eyes closed and lids fluttering as she hums and purrs, looking so impossibly, sinfully beautiful.

With a blush tinging your cheeks into a soft pink, you tell her just that, and even though she doesn't answer, not verbally at least - she does turn her head to plant a kiss on that sweetly sensitive spot just underneath your jaw, and you can feel the pleased smirk on her lips before she plants a string of kisses that divert your attention, which starts to sway dangerously when Alex decides to use some teeth and start nibbling on that weak spot behind your ear, but not enough to make you forget about your priority.

You press your fingers a little more firmly on her clit, rubbing it in gentle but precise and full circles, listening in delight to Alex's groans as she voices all of her approval with that deep guttural sound rumbling so exquisitely in her chest, and then, it's _your_ turn to smirk in satisfaction.

For how much you would like (and are immensely tempted) to go a bit lower and slip inside of her, stretch her tight opening and slide into the delightful clingy warmth of her, you don't. Water can be a little tricky like this, but that doesn't mean that you don't feel the, thicker, slicker result of her arousal - that kind of wetness that is unmistakable, and that is currently surrounding all of her sex, and that you can also can feel coating your own as that tendril of warmth nestled in your belly begins to stir.

You are very familiar with that feeling, as much as you are with the one of Alex starting to rock her hips forward in that demanding way that tells you how much closer she is getting to that edge you are steadily urging her closer to.

Encouraged, fueled by that knowledge, you give her what she needs, but besides running faster circles over that swollen bud of nerves, you don't have to increase your efforts too much. The steadiness and gentle firmness of your circling fingers is more than enough to get her there within minutes, and when she reaches that point, you can tell - from the way she arches into your touch, from the way the moan rumbles in her chest and tumbles past her lips with that exquisite, husky, breathy quality in it - how much gentle and sweet and intense, all at once, her release washes over her.

Only Alex makes coming look so elegant, so composed in its wild consuming nature.

It's the exact opposite of your desperate thrashing and writhing, but definitely not less glorious to witness.

The pleasure unfurling deep down in her core and coursing through her veins doesn't overwhelm her, it doesn't crash into her with the devastating force of a tidal wave, but she absorbs it in its fullness, makes it part of her own wild nature. Its impressive duration surely manage to steal her breath away, and the sight of her like this, head tilted back, body arching and gently quivering, takes yours away as well besides making your heart stutter in your chest, and feel as that tendril of heat pooled deep down in your lower belly begins to curl on itself, tightening in that unmistakable aching knot of desire.

But for now, for how difficult it is to ignore that throbbing need swelling between your legs, it's still something you can manage to put in the background in front of the sight of Alex riding through her orgasm for a short eternity before coming down from that high, always accompanied by your touch, that grows more gentle and lighter, to grant her the best, smoothest descent possible.

You know that you succeed when she leans back against your front instead of slumping bonelessly, head resting onto your shoulder as she catches her breath. She is a bit flustered, cheeks and neck so prettily flushed with the combination of heat from the bath and the result of her blood pumping harder and faster with the now subsiding cocktail of adrenaline and endorphins.

The water splashes so placidly around you, a relaxing, rhythmic, almost hypnotic slosh as Alex settles more comfortably against you, humming and sighing, looking so blissfully satisfied - for now at least - and there is that soothing calm enveloping the moment that only makes it so much more precious and reinforces its intimacy.

When you know that Alex has nothing left to give, you slow down the movement of your hand, bringing it to a gentle halt, noticing immediately the smirk tugging lazily at the corner of her mouth when you cup her sex protectively, just like she often does with you after a particularly intense orgasm, when you are too sensitive to take any more of the delightful, circling pressure of her fingers but still deeply enjoy the feather-light touch and presence of her there.

"So..." Eventually, you are the first one to speak, softly, keeping your voice as gentle as the water rippling around you, so to not disrupt the quietness of the moment but needing to know... "Did you change your mind about hot baths?" You ask her, somehow managing to shape the overly pleased grin that wants to take over your face into a much softer smile, even though Alex's eyes are still closed.

Alex hums, voice sounding so much deeper and huskier with the echo of her orgasm still buzzing through her body when she answers.

"I must say, you are presenting some _very persuasive_ arguments, kid." She admits, and then, mustering the kind of strength that you - naively - didn't think she had already regained and that you would _never_ possess right after such an intense and particularly long, draining release - she pulls herself up and turns around, facing you with dark, lustful eyes and an even more devious smile gracing her lips. "And just so you know," She continues, and then you feel it, her hand on your leg underwater, slowly trailing up the toned inside of your thigh and squeezing, lightly but with a promising touch that already has your breath stumble in your chest. "I might feel compelled to make a few points of my own."

All you wanted when you first got a strangely reluctant Alex into the tub was to make the experience as much pleasurable for her as possible, because there is nothing better than combining one of the things that you enjoy most, with the woman you love. But it seems like not only you have succeeded in making her feel comfortable, but that thanks to your little... _push_... she has gotten all of her confidence back, and is more than ready to return your loving attentions and reclaim her role even here, where her initial tentativeness had you delude yourself you had control over for like five minutes.

There is no need to ask for confirmation, the mischievous, promising smile that shapes her lips and shows a flash of bright sharp teeth - not to mention the hand that is hiking up and aiming for that very specific, obvious destination - is proof enough to show what her intentions are.

It only encourages you to keep playing.

"Maybe you should show me what you have been specifically thinking about." You suggest with a lip bite, parting your legs a bit further to welcome her better.

The whole point of this was sharing a moment of deeply intimate connection, and you are doing that, and maybe, even if the other point in this was getting clean, perhaps you can get.. a little bit dirtier first, in the most rewarding and wonderful way that will only make this all the more meaningful.

Her answer comes with a bright grin before you cup the back of her head and pull her towards you, claiming her smiling lips in a searing kiss. Water splashes all around you as Alex fights to reclaim her dominance in between laughters and shrieks, and even though you end up on top of her, with your arms laced around her neck, and her mouth, so hot and hungry switching between your breasts, as always, she is the one who sets the pace.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
